Small Town Girl
by KatelovesEdward1
Summary: High School has never looked so good as Edward Cullen takes a rather possessive interest into the shy miss Bella Swan...story much better than the summary give it a read it may just suprise you ;D
1. Chapter 1

Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world  
Took the midnight train going anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
Took the midnight train going anywhere

I seen her in a smokey room, a smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers, waiting... walkin' down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Street lights... people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Working hard to get my fill  
everybody wants a thrill  
Betting anything to roll the dice just one more time  
Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
oh the movie never ends

It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers, waiting... walking down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the night  
Street lights... people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the night

Don't stop... believin'  
hold on to that feeling

BPOV

I turned my radio down...

Today was my first day at forks highschool my names Isabella marie swan but i prefer Bella, im 16 im the chief of police's daughter, im pretty average standing at a short 5'4 brown eyes and brown boring curly long hair i find it hard to fit into new places, normally cause i like to keep to myself.

Normally im shy and keep to myself prefering to read a book and listen to music than go out partying, of course because of this i get called weirdo/loser/freak. I heard the lot, but i prefer to ignore the names so later the girls just give up and ignore me.

i live with my dad Charlie whilst my mother Renee lives with her boyfriend Phil in Phoenix, i moved down here during the spring break so i wasnt in the way of phil and renee as much as my mother wanted me to stay i didnt want to be a hassle. We are still close however living with charlie has been easy he is just as quiet as i am, we have our awkward moments but both give each other space, it suit's us both just fine.

Back to present...

Today was my first day at forks highschool and to say i was nervous was an understatement i arrived in my senior citizen truck, given to me by my dad and jacob my best friend who rebuild the engine. I kept my head down ignoring the whispers of passing students as i got out of my truck, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

_"who's she?"_

_"isnt that the police's daughter?"_

_"looks like a freak no competition then with edward"_

Edward? what a weird name i carried on walking entering the building in my skinny jeans and a blue long sleeved top, letting my hair fall infront of my face ignoring the students stares, as i went to the main desk...

"ummm excuse me?" i asked politely

the woman at the desk called mrs cope from the name tag obviously suddenly jumped

"oh sorry dear you gave me a fright" i blushed

"sorry" i spoke quietly

"its ok my dear let me guess...charlie swans little girl" i bit my lip trying not to groan out loud

"um yes i have come to get my schedule?"

"oh of course dear now let me see...oh here you go" i excepted it giving mrs cope a smile

i gazed down at my schedule...

**Maths**

**English Lit**

**Break**

**history**

**p.e**

**lunch**

**biology**

"um thankyou" i smiled

Already walking towards my maths class, i knocked on the door ignoring the other pupils stares.

"and who are you?" the teacher sighed clearly annoyed i disrupted the lesson i stuttered

"oh i-im isabella swan im new..."

"ok miss swan please take a seat next to mrs cullen " she interupted i quickly nodded

heading towards the seat she directed me too. Unlike the other girls who glared this girl who was now my maths partner was extremely pretty, she had black spikey hair smaller than me with bright green eyes and a warm friendly smile wearing top branded clothes. I sat at my seat just as she turned round in my direction...

"hello im Alice! your hair is so pretty do you use mousse?" i blanched.

"what's mousse?" Alice started to laugh.

"oh isabella your so funny! we are gonna be great friends" i couldnt help but smile Alice seemed genuinely nice.

"It's just Bella and nice to meet you too" i smiled kindly.

The teacher all gave us a work sheet me, Alice and I finished pretty quickly compared to most which gave us time to talk amongst ourselves.

"so what did you say your last name was ?" Alice quirked an eyebrow.

"Swan."

"oh is chief swan your father?" i blushed.

"um yes he is."

"cheif swan is great always working hard for this town. He and my father are great friends my fathers Carlisle hes the doctor-"

"you mean Dr Cullen?" i have met that man to many times for my liking...

"yes have you two met?" Alice seemed genuinely interested.

"um just a few times when i was younger im quite clumzy" i blushed hiding slightly behind my hair Alice smiled at this

"i bet he would love to meet you after all this time maybe you should come round one night"

"sounds ok" i smiled at her kindess no one has been this accepting before.

"your not much of a talker are you?" Alice chuckled i gave an sympathetic look

"ummm no sorry" i apologyised.

"its ok" Alice smiled as the bell went

"meet me at lunch come and eat with me and my friends i can introduce you..."

"ok thankyou Alice" we both smiled as Alice directed me to my next class...

**P.E**

I stared at my schedule and sighed loudly walking towards the girls changing rooms. To say i hated p.e was an understatment i was too clumzy, and just not athletic enough. I decided to just hang around at the back so no one would notice me, hopefully but boy was i wrong...

I got changed for p.e feeling the stares of girls who pretty much wore the tightest p.e kit i ever seen, i wore a larger one making me look much smaller. The other girls giggled as we entered the gym i kept my head down wanting it to be over as quickly as possible.

"Today girls we are gonna play volley ball" all the girls sighed including me.

"because it is raining heavily the boys shall be joining us too" a few girls started giggling behind me...

_"oh my god i hope edward likes what im wearing" one said_

_"hes soooo hot i want him" another said_

_"oi bitch hes mine!" _the coach blew the whistle

"QUIET GIRLS and i shall direct you into teams..."

***5 minutes later* **

I was on a court with 4 girls each side letting them do most of the work, i stood in the corner fidgeting with my baggy shirt.

The boys had joined us on different courts, i ignored them focusing on not getting hit and blending into the back ground. Suddenly the ball came flying towards me, luckily i rebounded it off my arm before it hit me in the face. I turned to see it collide with the back of a tall boys head he suddenly yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I froze to scared to move.

Suddenly the boy turned around in my direction. I gasped as my eyes connected with a blazing green pair looking angrily towards mine, he was tall and lean with just the right amount of muscle, he had urban uruley broze hair, and strong cheek bones he was beautiful. I tried to ignored the tingles shooting up my body immediently blushing quickly hiding behind my hair.

The girls centered around the boy started pampering him a little to much for anyone's liking stroking his arms, the girls immediently glared at me.

I made my way towards the strange yet beautiful boy ignoring his burning gaze on my skin i tucked my hair behind my ear before stuttering out...

"im s-s-sorry i didnt mean to..." i spoke so quietly the tall girl with blonde hair covered in make up walked into my personal space, and poked me in the chest.

"you better be you little bitch! no one hurts my edward!-" i cringed back from her words like she hit me.

"shut up lauren! im not yours get the hell away from me!" she gasped flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"back off bitch hes ours" she whispered and strutting off the others following i stood stunned.

"i didnt m-mean to i-i-" i mumbled trying to hold in the tears...

"shhhhh" i felt a jolt of electricity as the boy tucked my hair behind my ear, i blushed stunned by his forwardness.

"whats your name doll?" i looked up at the boy seeing only concern and amusement in his perfect face

"Isabella marie swan" i spoke softly he smiled a crooked smile sending butterflys in my stomach, i smiled back causing his to widen.

"Isabella huh? beautiful name for a beautiful girl" i froze shaking my head at his statement making him frown.

"i-im sorry for hitting you sports arnt my thing..." i squirmed he started to laugh and i stared shocked whiplashed.

"no harm done beautiful my names Edward Cullen" he held out his hand must be Alice's brother..._no duh bella_

"nice to meet you" i held out my hand his engolfing mine.

I felt a shock shoot up my arm, i jumped a little and by the look on his face he felt it too we quickly separated.

"see you later isabella im sure i shall have the pleasure of seeing you once again... though that wont be enough" i saw a possessive gleam in his eye making me shiver.

I turned back walking towards my court feeling his stare on my back..._In your dreams bella_


	2. Chapter 2

**All my life I've been searching for something  
Something i can't put my finger on  
Maybe I've been living for the weekend  
Maybe I've been living for this cyber soul  
But every friday just about midnight  
All my problems seem to disappear  
Everyone that I miss when I'm distant  
Everybody's here**

I need love  
Cause only love is true  
I need every wakin' hour with you  
And my friends cause they are so beautiful  
Yeah my friends they are so beautiful  
They're my friends

All my life i've been wastin', wastin'  
Wastin' all my money  
All my time  
All the time i'm waitin', waitin'  
Waitin for the moment you are mine  
The song about yeah I'm thinkin', thinkin'  
Thinkin all the things that I've done wrong  
All the time yeah I was forgettin'  
You were mine all along

I need love  
Cause only love is true  
I need every wakin' hour with you  
And my friends cause they are so beautiful  
Yeah my friends they are so beautiful  
I need love  
Cause only love is true  
I need every wakin' hour with you  
And my friends cause they are so beautiful  
Yeah my friends they are so beautiful  
They're my friends

**BPOV **

After gym i headed towards the canteen for lunch i quickly spotted alice who had saved me a place in line, i grabbed a tray and stood beside her...

"Hey Bella! i cant wait for you to meet my friends and family, i know they will just love you-"

Suddenly i was knocked forward slightly i stumbled but however regained my balance. I turned around to see a boy with blonde locks staring me up and down, i cringed slightly.

"Do you believe in love at first sight or should i bump into you again?" he winked...did he just use a chat up line on me?

I heard Alice stiffle a giggle.

"Im Mike Newton babe and who are you?"

"Im Bella" i whispered quietly trying to ignore the way hes opening looking at me.

"Bella huh...isnt that beautiful in italian" he moved closer staring at my body i shrank back.

Alice seeing my discomfort stood a little in front of me, with her short 5'2 frame against mikes 5'10

"Back off Mike she isnt interested-"

"let the pretty girl speak for herself midget" I gasped as Alice seemed to go bright red with anger, clenching her tiny fists.

"What do you say Bella you me dinner? i can show you a good time" he grabbed my arm and i yelped as he tried to drag me past Alice.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF HER NEWTON!"

Mikes face suddenly paled he dropped my hand and looked into the direction of the voice, i did the same to see a very angry Edward. His eyes were almost black as he stood at a good 6'4 way taller than mike's 5'10 shaking in anger, i sighed in relief his eyes shot quickly in my direction then...

Edward grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the far wall, causing aloud thud the canteen went quiet.

"You have 5 seconds to tell me what you were you doing to my sister and isabella!" he growled Mike's fear was evident.

"1..." Edward smiled evily.

"2..." Shoving mike against the wall harder.

"3-"

"Nothing man! your sister got in the way... you get all the girls! anyways Bella was begging for this. I didnt see her complaining" Mike smirked _not a good answer_...

Edward drew back his fist and connected it with mikes jaw he fell to the floor clutching his face in agony...

I didnt realise i was shaking until Alice started to gentle rub my arms.

"Dont you dare touch her again ! or i will break every bone in your body" Edward hissed

"Its ok Bella im sorry mikes a jerk" Alice hugged me apologyising i clung to Alice like a child i was not used to much pysical contact but i needed it.

"Shows over folks!" whispers and murmers began immediently.

Someone i didnt reconise with blonde curley hair came up behind Alice, wrapping his arms around her. I felt someone pull me away from Alice and i clung to the unknown person.

"shhhh its ok did he hurt you beautiful?" someone whispered into my ear it was Edward i sighed relieved yet still shaky i shook my head.

Turning round in his arms i clung to his chest, Edward checking me over. He gently lifted my arm where mike had grabbed me there was some slight marks which will later bruise, Edward growled making me blush holding me tighter.

"I should kill him for touching you..." Edward muttered i suddenly panicked and hoped Edward didnt get hurt...

"A-Are you o-ok?" I whispered Edward looked down at me shocked.

"What? you're worried about me being hurt?" i nodded calming down.

"Are you sure you didnt hit yourself with the volley ball" Edward chuckled. I gasped smacking his arm...

"Ouchhhhh urgh the pain!" I burst out giggling turning round to a smiling Alice i looked at her and raised an eyebrow, she shook her head obviously wanting to keep her thoughts to herself...

"Oh Bella this is Jasper my boyfriend...Jasper Bella, Bella Jasper" Jasper held out his hand which i gentle shook in mine.

"Nice to meet you darlin, Alice has told me loads about you" I blushed as Edward Alice and Jasper laughed.

"Cmon Bella!" Alice grabbed my hand. "let me introduce you to the others" she beamed.

She released me from Edward who i instantly felt empty, leaving we all walked to a table in the far right corner, with Jasper and Edward trailing behind us. There seated a beautiful blonde and a huge brown haired boy with his arm around her waist laughing, everyone sat down. I was between Alice and Edward with his arm resting behind my chair...

"Well well well who might this be?" I blushed as the large boy sent a wink at Edward suddenly beaming at me.

"Awww look at that blush shes sooooo cute! Rosie can we keep her!" he looked towards the blonde.

"Emmet!" she smacked his arm, causing me and the others to chuckle.

I felt edwards gaze on my face so i looked up giving him a brief smile.

"Isabella the big oaf is Emmet just ignore him we all do" Edward introduced.

"Yeah thats...oi" we all laughed at Emmet.

"And this is rosalie" the blonde looked a little intimidating however smiled nicely.

"Hello whats your full name Isabella"

"Isabella Marie Swan but call me Bella" i spoke shyly...

"Im calling her belsie!"Emmet boomed.

Edward sighed loudly

"shes not a dog Em-"

"Ok then Emmie" I smirked causing him to burst out laughing, and Edwards eyes to widen.

"i told you she was great isnt she jasper!" Alice was almost Jumping on Jaspers lap he looked adoringly at her.

"Yes darling but not as great as you" he kissed her cheek.

"Awwww Jazzy!" Emmet threw some carrots at Jasper.

"Your so whipped!" Jasper just shrugged kissing Alice again.

"So Bella how did you meet Edward?" Rosalie cocked an eyebrow staring at Edward

With an amused expression i gulped then started to stutter...

"I-I umm...hit him with a volley ball..." the table went quiet as everyone except me and Edward burst out laughing.

I looked up to actually see Edward slightly blush..._how can anyone be that gorgous _

"Awww Belsie your amazing! im gonna enjoy having you around squirt" Emmet laughed as i giggled.

"And so it begins" Edward whispered in my ear making me shiver smirking down at me...

**Just got my GCSE Results Today :D mega happy with them feels good that 5 years of hard work didnt go to waste !**

**Share the love and make my day...Please Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

**BPOV**

As the others became engaged into conversation i heard my mobile go off, alerting me of a new text message. I looked down at the screen a smile etching across my face...

**To: Bella**

**From: Jake**

**Hey Bella :)**

**hope your having a good first day with the pale faces?**

**fallen over yet clumzy? **

**Jake x**

I chuckled to myself quickly replying to my best friend...

**To: Jake**

**From: Bella**

**Grrr i didnt fall over...yet**

**though does hitting a guy on the head with a volley ball **

**seem like a great introduction from the new student?**

**and pale faces? are you going all tribal on me? *raises eyebrow* **

**Bella x**

I smiled to myself before i was about to put my phone back in my bag, it immediently went off...

**To: Bella**

**From: Jake**

**LOL you need your own warning sign**

**"must not approach more than 3 metres unless you have accident insurance!"**

**me tribal? does the wolf pack stand alone- *winks***

**ok so i was bored and found some books off my old man ;)**

**speak to you later bell's**

**Jake x**

I snorted out laughing closing my phone looking up from the table..._oops_

All the Cullens and friends were staring at me curiously, i blushed ducking my head and letting my hair fall in front of my face.

"Soooo who was that Bella?" Rosalie looked at me smirking.

"Oh um its just Jake" suddenly i felt Edward tense..._whats his problem?_

Everyone looked up at Edward including me my eyebrows furrowed confused.

Edward's body language seemed tense, his face perfectly composed giving away nothing.

Then the bell went..._talk about saved by the bell_

We started collecting our bags. Things were awkward for a few moments, however progressed back to normal.

"What have you got last Bella?" Alice asked curiously.

"Oh um biology-"

"With Mr Banner?" Edward interupted.

"Um yes..." my answer sounding like a question...

"You can sit with me" he smirked.

"What if i dont want to..." I questioned he stopped to look at me seriously.

"I have my ways" i felt there was a second meaning to those words...

He suddenly smiked and i returned the smile walking along with Edward towards biology, ignoring a group of girls glaring at me...W_hat was there problem Edward is just being nice im sure he did the returned the same attention on their first days he will be bored by tomorrow..._I frowned at that thought.

We arrived at biology right on time me first, Edward's hand on my back sending tingles up my spine i nearly got to the seat when-

"And who is this?" The teacher asked im guessing Mr Banner.

"Im Isabella Swan the new student" i spoke shyly

"Nice to meet you Miss Swan if you can please take a seat..."

Edward directed me to the seat next to him at the back of the class. I stuffed my bag under the desk getting out my note pad out and pen ready, incase i needed to write notes.

I sighed loudly bored as i have already studied this before. I heard Edward chuckle so i turned to face him.

"What?" my voice quiet enough so no one else could hear.

He shook his head i huffed and he chuckled again..._urgh the nerve!_

"Edward!" i growled clearly annoyed he chuckled again..._fine you asked for it..._I smiled sweetly

Acting fast i threw a pen at him, suddenly he ducked and it ended up flying across the room hitting one of laurens follows on the head..._oops_

She flinched shooting round in are direction, her eyes scanning until they came to mine glaring daggers towards me..._uh oh_

Edward was cracking up next to me causing other students to look round shocked. I hit him on the shoulder to shut him up.

"Mr Cullen Miss Swan is there a problem you would like to share with us?" i blushed embarassed.

"No sir" we both spoke together.

"Good" he carried on with the lecture.

I calmed down obviously not wanting a bad report on my first day.

"So Isabella tell me about yourself?" i Jotted down a few notes.

"Its kinda a long story..."

"Well i got loads of time" i looked up at Edward he looked clearly interested. I sighed thinking what's the harm...

"My fathers called Charlie my mother Renee they divorced when i was young. Me and my mother later moved out to Arizona where she got remarried Phil, hes a baseball player. I thought it was about time i moved down to connect with my father more, and give my mother some space and freedom. All the things she didnt get when she had me so young...and here i am today! living with my dad charlie" i shrugged.

_wow why did i tell him all that doubt he cares..._

"You really thought you were just in the way?"

"No...but maybe if they never had me they may still be together" i sighed.

"Then i never would have met you..." my stomach burst into butterflys...

I looked up Edward's green eyes gazing into mine kinda like a trance i blinked breaking it.

"As i was saying im just plain Bella"

"You could never be plain, your the most genuine beautiful girl i have ever met"

"bet you have used that on all the girls" i chuckled nudging his arm. He looked confused then upset his eyebrows furrowed.

"Nope just you" i beamed at this..._why am i so happy?_

"How hard did i hit your head?" I smirked causing him to roll his eyes...

Class passed quickly after this Edward seemed like a really nice guy, i think we can be great friends he seems really caring and understanding.

The bell went so me and edward started packing up our stuff, then walking out the building together.

I was suprised he walked with me all the way to my truck, and obviously so did other people...when we reached my truck i turned round addressing Edward

"Tomorrow's its my turn" i blushed

He seemed to flinch a little what had i done? had i offended him oh god what if he has family issues...

"Hey hey shhhh silly girl" he smiled my crooked smile..._my! bella you have known him a day!...but what a day _i thought

"Just...give me some time ok beautiful" i nodded..._why am i even bothered i may not even speak to him again_

He looked like he wanted to say more but thought against it, giving me a quick smile before reluctantly heading in to the direction of his car...

_What a day...i think i need a lie down..._

**Hope your enjoying the story so far ! be free to give me any idea's... **

**make someone smile by pressing the review button !**

**and i will give you all air hugs! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I smacked my hand down on my alarm clock..._urgh i hate mornings _

Suddenly my memory blasted me with memories of yesturday forks high school...Alice...Edward. I smiled jumping out of bed and heading towards the shower...

***30 minutes later***

I skipped down the stairs wearing my jeans and green patterned top, deciding to tie my hair back due to it raining today though i wouldnt let it spoil my mood. Noticing my father in the kitchen i went to help him with breakfast...

"Hey Dad!" I smiled

"Hey Bell's someone seems excited about school today?" Charlie cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh ummm...you know school...all those books...and learning...its my thing" _wow sly bella..._

"Hmmmm" Charlie sniggered shoving some toast in his mouth.

I blushed tucking into my cereal, after i was done i washed up putting on a raincoat and grabbing my bag reaching out for the door-

"Bell's?" i turned to Charlie.

"Yeah dad?"

"The roads can be pretty dangerous in this weather-"

"Dont worry dad i will stick below the speed limit" he chuckled

"Thats my girl. Be safe"

"Always am" I smiled walking out the door.

I ran towards my truck trying to avoid the rain, actually managing not to fall over. I got into my old yet lovable truck dumping my bag in the passenger seat, and switching on the radio...

Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones.  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

(He works hard)

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

I arrived at school switching off the radio parking in the far corner.

I climbed out of my truck covering myself with the hood of my raincoat, sheltering me from the rain. I grabbed my bag and locked the door heading towards the school...

I must of not been looking where i was going as the next minute i tripped about to be hurtling face first when a pair of strong arms saved me, pulling me flush against their chest.

I looked up to a dazzling Edward Cullen he was wearing a light blue jacket, which fitted him perfectly. Droplets of water falling out of his broze locks, and handsome face. I blushed immediently causing him to smile, as we stood in the rain.

"T-thankyou" I stuttered embarassed.

"You'r welcome" he chuckled still not letting me go.

"Why are you here?" I asked confused.

He suddenly looked confused then sad, releasing me i missed the warmth immediently.

"Um do you want me to go?"

"What?...no! i mean unless you want to. I was just wondering why you were out here thats all" he smiled at my words instantly making me have those butterflys again.

"I just saw you getting out of your ummm...vehicle and wanted to ask how you made it here in one peice" he smirked

"hey dont diss the truck" he laughed.

Both of us now soaking wet, we heard the bell ring as we headed off to first period...

Lessons were less stressful girls still eyed me up, some smiled some glared, our species are deffinetly a weird one...

By forth period a severe weather warning was annonced, of high rainfall meaning caution by drivers should be taken. I walked into my maths class sitting next to nice girl called Angela.

"Hey Bella" she smiled timidly.

"Hey Angela hows you and Ben?" i asked politely.

I talked to Angela yesturday finding out we share alot in common. She loves reading and music, she also told me that she has been going out with her boyfriend Ben for over a year now. I havnt seen him yet but im guessing i will do soon...

"Oh we are good Ben came over and helped me with my studies last night hes really sweet that way" she smiled to herself i wonder if i will ever feel that way about someone...

"How long until you knew..." she looked confused.

"Knew what?"

"You know... that you loved him?" I blushed causing her to have a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I met him in the libary we both had a project on history, he was really shy at first as was i he offered to help me and...i dont know i would find him staring at me or when he smiled i just...knew that some day i would love him and it was about a month after that which we told each other" she smiled.

"Awww Angela" she blushed.

"I promise you will meet him soon"

4th period ended quickly, i was lucky and found maths easy i helped out Angela and she helped did the same. The bell rang i packed up my stuff making my way out the room, waving good bye to Angela...

I looked up and saw Edward leaning against the far wall...i thought he had English? isnt that on the other side of the school_...maybe he was waiting for me?...dont kid yourself bella why would he wait for you._

I kept on walking towards the canteen making my way through the other pupils, when i felt someone come up behind me...

"Isabella" i blushed

"Hi..."

"Didnt you see me?" he questioned annoyed

"Umm y-yes" i stuttered confused why he seemed frustrated.

"Why did you walk away from me? did i do something wrong?" he asked worriedly giving me whiplash.

"Oh no no not at all i just thought you were waiting for someone else" the atmosphere became awkward...

Edward walked me to lunch where we both collected a tray and stacked it with food. Edward leading me to our table i felt stares on me and turned into the direction of lauren and her followers glaring at me mouthing "bitch" i tried to ignore them but knew i was gonna have to ask Edward or Alice what i have done wrong...

The others were laughing as we sat down Edward putting his arm around the back of my chair, Alice seemed to smiled at this.

"Hey Bella have you heard about the weather warning?" Jasper asked politely.

"Yeah i heard in 4th period seems like it will take me longer to get home today" i sighed annoyed.

"Well by the looks of that peice of crap-" i pouted causing him to laugh "you drive you might be all night..." Emmet chuckled.

"Nah my trucks built like a lorry it wont damage easy" i looked out towards the thundering rain...

"I can give you a lift?" my head shot to Edward's

"Oh um it's very nice of you but i shouldnt-"

"Nonsense its no trouble and it would save me the worry of you not getting home" he edged.

"its ok i have a perfectly good running truck" i smiled polietly causing Edward to frown..._damn im stubborn_

Edward seemed to keep quiet after that moving his food around his plate, for a while i was starting to get concerned ignoring the others conversation.

"So bella you up for it?" Alice asked i shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Sorry what was that?" i blushed embarassed.

"Up for going out this weekend?"

"Im sorry i cant me and my dad are going to la push to see some family friends" i smiled at the thought of seeing Billy and Jacob after all this time.

"oh ok how about next weekend? cinema?" Alice edged.

"ok sounds good" I smiled a crash of thunder clashed the rain louder now.

Edward suddenly pushed away from the table we all stared up at him confused.

"i dont feel so good im gonna go see the nurse..."

he turned around before any of us could object or help.

"Is he ok?" i asked worriedly i needed to talk to him about being sorry for ignoring him and lauren..._was he mad at me?_

"Edward's not normally ill but he should be ok the nurse will check him over" rosalie replyed i nodded agreeing

"Alice can i ask you something" i spoke quietly as the others engaged in another conversation

"Sure Bella"

"I know its known of my business but sometimes these girls stare at me and i was wondering-"

"If it was anything to do with Edward?" she cocked an eyebrow smiling teasiliy.

"Your good"

"Thankyou...and to answer you question yes"

"oh um...but i just met Edward how can they-"

"Im not gonna lie i guess most people must find my brother attractive... well its pretty obvious he has attracted some fans over the years like lauren and co. sure Edward has had the odd fling with girls but nothing serious...he likes his privacy and is protective or his family and whom he cares about which you have seen..."

My mind filled with flashbacks of yesturday with Mike touching me, and Edward threatening to kill him for touching me and offending his sister...but he hardly knew me.

"But Alice i dont even know him what makes him feel that way-"

"It's not my place Bella im sorry i think it would make sense that Edward explains" a sad look appeared across her face

The bell went ending mine and Alice's conversation leaving me with alot to think about. I headed to my final period which went on slowly as i thought about Edward i hope he wasnt mad at me...soon the bell went and i put on my raincoat and slung my bag over my shoulder, walking out the building the rain was pouring down..._urgh great one thing i hate about forks_

I walked quickly to my truck pulling out the keys opening the door, throwing myself in. I shivered in my coat happy to be out of the rain, i put the key in and started the engine...no way!

The engine didnt start i heard nothing. I hit the stirring wheel annoyed of all the days to break down it had to be in a storm at school..._great_ i got out quickly opening the bonet sheltering myself from the rain, and having a look signing to myself this isnt good. I dont no the first thing about an engine maybe i should phone jake or get charlie to come collect me-

"Need any help?" a hand was on my waist.

I jumped hitting the bonnet.

"Ouch" I muttered turning to look at a concerned/slightly amused Edward.

"You ok? Im sorry i didnt mean to sneak up on you i just saw you were having some trouble with your car-"

"Are you feeling better now?" i asked worried.

"What? oh yeah the nurse said i might be coming out with a cold so i should avoid the rain" he chuckled "kinda hard concidering this is forks"

"Oh im sorry im ok you should go back to your car i was about to call my dad or Jake-"

"I will take you home Isabella" i looked up at Edward then the bonet sighing as the rain picked up...

"Ok..." I agreed Edward beamed closing the bonet i locked the car.

Leading me towards a shiney silver volvo not the type of car i expected, Edward opened the passenger door and i hoped in. He immediently turned the heating on throwing off his jacket and leaving him in a tight v-neck grey shirt_...mmm so delicious...delicious hes not a peice of meat bella_

Edward was beginning to start the car.

"Edward" he turned to me his face close to mine.

"T-Thankyou..." I blushed

"Anytime beautiful" he smirked.

he pulled out of the parking lot leaving my truck behind...

**Sooo did Edward have anything to do with bella's truck suddenly breaking?**

**hmmm will have to wait and see mwahahahaha**

**Review and i will give you a cookie! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

Hey, where did we go  
Days when the rains came?  
Down in the hollow  
Playin' a new game  
Laughin' and a-runnin', hey hey  
Skippin' and a-jumpin'  
In the misty mornin' fog  
With our, our hearts a-thumpin'

And you, my brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl

And whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down the old mine  
With a transistor radio  
Standin' in the sunlight laughin'  
Hidin' behind a rainbow's wall  
Slippin' and a-slidin'  
All along the waterfall

With you, my brown eyed girl  
You my brown eyed girl

Do you remember when  
We used to sing?  
Sha la la, la la, la la, la la, l-la te da  
Just like that  
Sha la la, la la, la la, la la, l-la te da  
La te da

**Brown Eyed Girl - Van Morrison**

I sped out of the parking lot looking at my beauty next to me and yes i said **MY**

Ever since she approached me in p.e i cant stop thinking about her. She is so small and innocent with these big brown eyes she truly reminded me of that disney show me and Alice watched as kids bambi or something...

She was just perfect even though she looked so scared when approaching me, she just looked so tiny and dainty i had the huge urge to protect her from Lauren the world...even from me.

She's truly unlike anyother girl i have met. She's fancinating so beautiful i become mesmurised and when she blushes proves her innocence...Then there's her laugh i want to make her laugh more i want to make her happy...i wanted her.

I have always liked my privacy and have been protective of my family and possessions, but Isabella this is all so new. When i saw that vile Mike newton touching her i could of killed him...how dare he touch whats mine! And the way he was looking at her made me physically sick, sure isabella is beautiful i bet she gathers alot of boys attention...well that will soon change.

This is so new these feelings are too strong. I just want to hold her...she fits so perfectly like a freaking puzzle or some shit i didnt believe in love at first sight but now im not so sure...

I want to do this right i want to be there for her first be her friend, until she might want more...correction will want more.

I looked over at my Isabella she was biting her lip and fidgeting with the sleve of her shirt, she is freakin cute..._cute? man im whipped _

"T-Thankyou Edward my truck has never done that before... its so nice of you to have given me a lift" she smiled adoringly at me like im some big hero..._aww crap_

There she goes making me feel shit for what i did, but its a flipping weather hazard out here! i had the window wipers on full blast squinting my eyes a little to see clearly. I couldnt risk her getting hurt...or worse i shook the thought of immediently i have just met her im not losing her.

So i took out a part of the engine to ensure it wouldnt run at lunch. I knew it was wrong but that thing she drives is falling apart! anyway she doesnt have to know maybe i can tell her one day..._yeah right_ i quickly cleared my head.

"Its fine at least i know your safe" i felt her gaze on my face for a while the corner of my mouth twitched smirking

"Um Isabella?" I cleared my throat i looked at her she blushed being caught, and looked down..._was she checking me out? i hope so..._

"Directions?"

A few minutes later Isabella typed the directions into my sat nav. The rain ment i had to drive slowly which sucked but having more time with Isabella which deffinetly made me happier.

"So what were you guys talking about after i left?" i asked curiously it was quiet for a few moments.

"Oh um Emmet was talking about a type of fish game or something..." i burst out laughing causing isabella to cock her eyebrow

"Was it called something like COD?" I tried not to laugh,

"Ummm yes..." she blushed causing me chuckle.

"It stands for call of duty Isabella its a fighting game"

"Oh... Emmie would of never let me live that down" she smiled still red.

i liked the fact she got on with my sister and friends so well, but i wanted a nickname i always called her isabella or beautiful as she never complained or told me not to so im guessing its ok. I want her to call me something no one else can..._gosh what if this girl doing to me!_

"You know" I smirked "you could give me a nickname?" I drove slowly waiting for her reaction as i tried to keep to the road.

"Hmm ok like EC...nah ummm...shiney volvo lover-" I suddently swerved by accident quickly driving back into the centre of the road.

"What did you say?" i asked astonished!

"I-i ummm" she stuttered.

"Hey this volvo is safe and comfy! i wont have you dissing my baby" i petted the dash board making her giggle..._aww the sound of bell's_

"Well speaking of dissing i dont think your the biggest fan of my truck?" she raised her eyebrow looking all like an angry kitten i smiled.

"I think that thing was around in the middle ages" I laughed as she swatted my shoulder.

"Eddie your so annoying!" i smirked at the name it was...

"Perfect" she smiled at me before hiding behind her hair.

"Ummm i was just wondering" Isabella muttered the atmosphere becoming tense.

"I was talking to Alice-" i froze immediently "-about lauren?" i relaxed i needed to talk to Alice...

"What about her?" i asked curiously

"Shes just keeps glaring at me and i didnt no why" she asked frustrated.

"Has she done anything to you?"

"No not at all i was just concerned that you too were a thing or something..." _urgh_

"Shes shown interest i try to ignore her but apparently thats playing hard to get for girls?" she laughed.

"We are a strange species" I agreed.

"What else did Alice say?"

"ummm not much" _dammit i hope not_

We spent the rest of the drive talking and laughing, it felt great just me and Isabella. I felt truly happy for the first time in ages, like i have found a missing peice or something... the rain was still thundering down though that didnt spoil are mood. I could just make out her house as i parked quickly turning round to my beauty whilst she was undoing her seat belt.

"Thankyou again for the lift" she reached for the handle.

I wanted to lock the doors but new that would be immature, so i leaned over closer to her.

"Isabella?" she turned to me with those big brown eyes blushing at how close we were, i could taste the smell of strawberries..._man so good _

"Y-yes?" she stuttered making me smile.

"Sweet dreams" i breaved moving back into my seat.

She seemed dazed quickly shaking her head, making me chuckle as she stumbled out the door running through the rain...

I could still smell the sweet scent of strawberries left in the car and smiled. I know that i cant leave this girl alone i needed her...i didnt want to go back into my shell Isabella gave me light ever since that p.e lesson i now have a meaning to my life, which i think was pointless...

Im not gonna let what happend to me ruin my chances Isabella...shes not gonna end up like my mum...

BPOV

Tonight was the first night i dreamed of Edward Cullen...

**Sooooo love it ? hate it ? tell me :)**

**i want edward to slowly progress as he starts to know bella more he becomes more possessive**

**me and my friend "lizlovesthecullenboys" just thinking up edward's past and thought wouldnt it be great if voldemort killed edward's parents...what ? no? ok...you guys are no fun! haha ;)**

**thanks for all the lovely reviews !**


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Pulsing through my veins  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Racing through my brain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes  
There she goes again  
She calls my name,  
Pulls my train  
No one else could heal my pain  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes  
There she goes again  
Chasing down my lane  
And I just can't contain  
This feeling that remains

There she goes  
There she goes

**BEEP BEEP BEEP !**

I shot out of bed a smile on my face running to the shower to get ready...

***30 minutes later***

I ran down the stairs the weather was just cloudy today flooding caused due to yesturdays weather warning..._urgh_

"Hey Bell's" I turned to see my dad puting on his police jacket reaching for the gun...

"heya Dad" I smiled.

Handing my dad his work bag.

"How was school yesturday?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Ummm the weather was terrible apparently worse than usual for forks-"

"Hmmmm well im probably sure it didnt blow your truck away" i froze damn.

"Oh um my friend Alice Cullen you know Carlisle right? well um see my truck broke down and Alice took me home-"

"Well really? because there seems to be a young gentlemen outside for you" my jaw dropped.

"W-W-What?"

"Edwin Cullen or something" Dad stated amused.

"Its Edward dad-"

"Well who ever this Edward is had no right to turn up here unannounced"

"Oh god dad! you didnt say anything did you?...dad put the gun down!" charlie chuckled.

raising his hands in the air...

"I just told him some kind words of warning about how he better be respectful towards you"

And the most embarassing dad award goes to...

"how long has he been here?" I groaned.

"15 minutes"

"DAD! he probably left..." Oh god hes gonna think im a freak now! he will never talk to me again...

"Hey bell's hes still here i told him you are getting ready so this Edward is he your boyfriend?"

"NO i mean no hes just a friend" he raised his eyebrow

"Hmmm well no one's good enough for my girl"

"Urghhh yes dad i better go bye!" I waved grabbing my bag and walking out the door.

I looked up to see Edward leaning against the bonet of his car staring at the ground. His face composed however when his eyes locked with mine he smiled immediently making me blush, i walked up till i was standing in front of him fiddling with the strap on my bag.

"I love it when you have your hair down" i blushed once again him beaming at my reaction..._maybe i should buy his some contact lenses_

"Thankyou Edward" I turned back towards the house worrying about my dad...

"Cmon mam" Edward opened the passenger door for me making me chuckle.

"why thankyou kind sir" I played along.

I got in Edward closing the door behind me, as he walked round the car into the drivers seat. Switching on the engine and heading towards forks...

"Im sorry about my dad hes just protective of me-"

"It's fine Isabella your very lucky to have a...supported father"

"so do you" Edward nodded seeming abit distracted but i brushed it off.

"I will have a look at your truck i should be able to fix it so you can drive home safely"

"Ok thankyou Edward"

"Dont mention it beautiful" I blushed AGAIN!

***Later at Lunch* **

I was walking towards the canteen not looking where i was going... Suddenly i ran into someone, sheets of paper and books fell to the floor.

"Oh im s-sorry"

I looked up to see a boy with sparkling blue eyes, and black hair. He smiled shyly.

"It's o-ok i should of been watching where i was g-going" he stuttered making me smile.

"Let me atleast help you" we both gathered the books and loose paper.

"Thankyou ummm..."

"Oh its Bella" I held out my hand.

"Im Ben" he shook mine shifting the books to one arm.

"Wait as in angela's Ben?" he blushed aww they are perfect for each other!

"Yep thats me and let me guess Bella from maths?" he quirked his eyebrow.

"Yep thats me...those books look heavy where you off too?"

"The library i need to give these books back"

"Do you need any help?" I offered polietly

"Sure thankyou" he gave me a few and we started walking towards the library.

"Angela told me you moved down from Arizona? i know its none of my business-"

"Dont worry its ok" i blushed "yes i did"

"How are you liking forks?"

"Its ok kinda rainy doesnt that get annoying..."

"You get used to it" he smiled Ben seemed genuinely nice.

We entered the library setting the books down on the main desk, as the woman started to check each one out.

"Angela told me you both met in here?" And there we go that dreamy look in his eye...

"Yeah...must of been fate" he smiled to himself.

"1 year right?" he blushed

"Yeah couldnt imagine life without her now" i beamed up at him.

"I think she feels the same way"

After the books were checked out we headed towards the canteen.

"Why dont you come sit with me and Angela?" he gestured as we walked in together he pointed to the table where Angela and a few others sat.

"Um ok sure" I looked towards the cullen table..._im sure the guys will be ok with it _

"Dont worry we dont bite" i blushed.

"Ok i would love to" he blushed back gosh i bet we looked funny...

We collected our trays and headed off towards Angela.

Before i was about to sit down Ben pulled out my chair for me...

Just when i was about to sit down i felt someone grab my arm yanking me towards them, i turned to see a very angry Edward glaring at Ben..._uh oh_

"What are you doing!" he seethed shooting his eyes to mine. My mouth hung open.

"U-Um s-sitting" i stuttered suddenly a tad scared.

"Where were you! do you know how worried i freaking was?" his hand on my arm tightening.

"H-hey let her go" Ben came up behind me reaching out, with Angela next to him.

"Dont touch her!" Ben dropped his hand immediently.

"Edward whats wrong?" I asked worried.

"Whats wrong is that your late for lunch your car is still here! people were staying you were making your way here then no one knew where you were! then you walked in with that!" he pointed to Ben

"Hey ! Bella was helping me out in the library-" Ben deffended

"Oh i bet you loved that!" i gasped.

"Edward stop!"

i put my palm against his chest feeling him relax only slightly

"Im ok Edward. I bumped into Ben in the corridor helping him check out some books... hes Angela's boyfriend" Edward immediently calmed down.

i carried on soothing him feeling like second nature to do so.

"Im sorry i just...i feel very protective of you" his eyes blazing into mine as i stroked his arm...

"It's ok just next time dont freak out ok?" he nodded.

We turned to face a confused Ben and Angela his arm around her waist, Edward cleared his throat behind me.

"Ummm shit...Im sorry for what i said-"

"It's ok man if i couldnt find Angela i probably would of freaked out too" he smiled down at her easily forgiving Edward.

"Thanks"

"y-your free to join" Angela asked timidly.

"Nah its ok i better tell the others and fix Isabella's truck sorry for the trouble" Angela nodded in understanding.

I felt Edward lean in to whisper into my ear.

"I will see you in Biology beautiful" i beamed as i heard his retreating footsteps.

I sat down at the table with Angela and Ben.

"Ummm i didnt know you and Edward were close?" Angela asked curiously.

"Yeah Edwards a great friend"

"He seemed a little protective" i blushed at Angela's words

"Im sure hes just being nice cause im close with Alice-"

"Hmmm well i have never seen Edward act out like that before normally he avoids all confrontation" Ben questioned

"maybe he was just worried" Angela smiled.

"I know that look" Ben said thoughtfully Angela looking up at him like she was trying to tell him a private message.

"So Bella hows Charlie?"

We continued to talk and chat Angela and Ben were really nice, the perfect couple. The bell went and we started to head off to our different classes me entering biology, Edward still wasnt here yet i sat down shoving my stuff under the desk, as Edward walked in smiling his crooked smile.

"Trucks fixed"

Edward gave me back the keys sitting down.

"Thankyou Edward what do i owe you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Owe me?" I blushed

"Money Edward" his face turned disgusted.

"I dont want you to pay me for anything Isabella. I was just helping out a...friend"

"Oh ok" i smiled

"And my apologyies for my behaviour at Lunch-"

"It's ok Edward i understand"

He smiled biology went quickly the bell ending the session, as me and Edward walked off the building towards the parking lot.

"Lets see if your mancanic skills are up to scratch" i teased.

"Im ashamed in your lack of faith in me Isabella" we both laughed.

Ending up at my truck just when i was about to get in Edward cut me off.

"Isabella?" i turned.

"Yes..."

"Friends hug right" he asked scratching his neck...wait was he asking for?

"You want a hug?" I smiled.

"yes... no yes dammit!" he muttered adorably "forget it" he turned muttering angrily to himself.

"Edward?" He turned looking up and me embarassed.

I walked towards him holding out my arms, at first he seemed confused but as soon as he figured it out he reached for me pulling me too him. I felt his warmth as i immediently moulding into him, we hugged goodbye. I could smell his musky manly scent on his clothes taking deep breaths...and then it was over we pulled back i instantly missed the warmth...

"Bye Isabella see you tomorrow" he winked

**Next chapter will be Bella's weekend with Jacob :)**

**Please review review review ! they make me smile :D**


	7. Chapter 7

She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my  
Took me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Took me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my  
I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...  
Took me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Took me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my

**Taylor Swift - Oh My My My**

**BPOV**

I woke up to my phone ringing on a saturday urgh!

**To:Bella**

**From: Jake**

**wakey wakey !**

**dont give me that face...**

**hurry up and get over here already! my dad's making fish fry! **

**Jake x**

I smiled to myself getting out of bed to see my best friend.

***30 minutes later***

Charlie and me drove in his police cruiser me practically bouncing in my seat.

"Is someone excited?"

"Maybe a little...dad what if its really awkward? what if we have both changed to much-"

"Bell's you two will be fine. You used to make mud pies when you were little, im sure you will have loads to catch up on"

"yeah i hope so...does he look different?" my dad smirked.

"Oh you'll see" he chuckled adding to my confusion.

Charlie entered up the drive to the Black's house, i havnt been here in years though it hasnt seemed to change at all. Dad parked up we both stepping out the car as my nerves set in...gosh wonder what he looks like...will he still be my jake?

We walked towards the door be standing shyly fiddling with my sleeve. I saw dad smirk in the corner of my eye before knocking...

The door was open in seconds i looked up to see huge i mean HUGE boy well man ! who is he? he has short black hair dazzling brown eyes insanly tall and very musclar... suddently a huge smile lit his face...

"Jakey!"

"Blushing B!"

Before i knew it i was swept into the arms of my bestfriend i hadnt seen in over 10 years, i suddenly realised how much i missed him. I clung to him tightly as his grip was just as strong he spun me round just like he used to making me giggle. Then he set me back on my feet as we both started looking at each other.

"You know steriods are really bad for you Jake-" I slapped my hand over my mouth embarassed.

"s-sorry"

I blushed making him burst out laughing.

"You havnt changed a bit blushing B look at you...your well umm...pretty..you know for a girl" he chuckled making me go even more red.

"And your like really tall what has Billy been feeding you?" I squirked an eyebrow.

Awkward feelings completely gone...

"Oh you know me always eat my greens" he winked causing me to hit his shoulder.

"Hmmm remember the time you wouldnt eat your broccoli? and got caught giving it to the dog?"

"Not my fault that stuff is gross! even the dog wouldnt eat it!" we burst out laughing.

"Cmon i wanna show you something-"

"Not so fast Jake let your old man see what a fine young women shy Miss Bella Swan has turned into"

I turned to see Billy Black who still looked the same only slightly more grey, sitting in his wheel chair with Charlie behind him. He was tanned with dark/grey long hair wearing an old hat, smiling up at me.

"Well Charlie im amazed you have produced such a beautiful young woman"

"All from myside of the family of course!" my Dad smirked making us all to chuckle.

"Pops can i show Bella the garage-"

"Jake you have plenty of time to show Isabella around but for now we eat"

We all sat at the table sticking in to some fish fry. Charlie and Billy were talking about the game, whilst me and jake started talking about old memories. We finished quickly Jake grabbing my hand as we ran out the house i started giggling.

"Jakey were are we going?" he turned towards me smiling brightly.

"Garage" My nose wrinkled making him laugh.

We carried on running me tripping a few times, however Jake didnt seem to mind i guess hes used to it we came up towards the garage.

"Umm i have a job repairing cars now its fun... however what your about to see is my latest project..." he opened the door letting me walk in

I gasped as Jake pattered the bonnet.

"This baby is my pride and joy the rabbit. Sure take some time to let its glory sink in" he teased.

"Its really nice Jake! by the way i love my truck"

This must of been great news to Jake because he smiled shly.

"Really?" i nodded blushing.

I started looking round the garage as Jake watched me, i saw some sheets covering something. I flip it off and was shown with the sight of some old moterbikes.

"Yeah they are something i saved thinking about doing them up...either that of junk metal" i skimmed my hands over them.

"No dont! they would look amazing with some TLC"

I smiled in awe thinking how amazing these would look back in the day...

"Hey B how about i let you have one of the bikes if you help me out?" my whole face beamed when i looked up at Jake.

"Really? you mean it?"

"Sure i could do with the company and some help" he smirked.

"Only if you let me pay for some of the parts this looks like an expencive job-"

"No i couldnt it would be like your paying for me, i dont think i want to be your whore Bella" I burst out laughing at his serious face.

"Nuhuh your gonna be doing most of the work. Why dont we meet up once or twice a week to get started on these bikes i will pay for the parts, whilst you put those guns to the test" I smirked pointing at his muscles.

"Ok Miss Swan your on!" he held out his hand.

"Deal" i shook his hand back.

"And when they are finished i can give you lessons, we will be so cool riding our motorbikes!" Jacob marveled like a young boy catching his first fish.

"One problem-" I paused.

"Charlie" we both grumbled together...

"Well what about we dont tell him..."

"But Jake i cant lie to him, im a terrible liar trust me not alot has changed"

"Hmm you dont need to lie if he doesnt ask? Just say your coming to visit me! he will never know trust me"

"Ok whats the worse that can happen" I rolled my eyes.

"You know that has just jinxed you for life" he raised an eyebrow.

"Im a sucker for corney movie lines... though with great power comes great responsibility" Jake burst out laughing.

"I didnt take you for a spiderman fan?"

"I didnt take you for a car lover"

"Touche B" we laughed.

Me and Jake spent the whole evening catching up, whilst we started on what parts the bikes needed. I told Jake i would order them and bring them for when i next come round, it felt great all the worries about Jake changing is crazy sure appearance wise he has, but hes still my best friend. Which made me smile we carried on laughing teasing and joking until it was time to leave, slowly making our way back to Charlie's cruiser...

"Today has been great B"

"I know im so happy you havnt changed"

"Me too well im happy you havnt either...i got to admit i was abit worried-"

"really? Jacob Black worried?"

I gasped making him bump me with his shoulder causing me to nearly fall but he gripped my arm in time chuckling...

"Yep still Bella" he laughed.

"Hey what you kids been up to?" Charlie gave me a knowning look, i blushed looking up at Jake.

"Being angels as always" Jake winked.

"Now why dont i believe that" Billy chuckled.

"Bell's you ready to go?"

"Sure dad" I quickly turned to Jake him pulling me into a hug.

"Dont be to long B i have missed you..." Jake whispered soundly a little sad.

"i will be back with the parts soon i promise... i missed you too " i said shly.

Jake let me go, smiling at Billy saying goodbye as i got into charlie's cruiser waving them off. I could hardly keep the smile of my face.

"Still the same Jake?" I nodded.

"How could i ever i doubted you?" Charlie chuckled driving towards home...

**OK the making of the bikes will become a big part of the story and lead to a VERY jealous Edward ;) **

**I know this chapter isnt very exciting but it was needed... **

**The next chapter is gonna be a big one which i will write some in EPOV ) **

**THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THEY REALLY MAKE ME SMILE**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V **

**Please Review :) **


	8. Chapter 8

****

****

**BPOV**

It's close to midnight  
something evil's lurkin' from the dark  
under moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream  
But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze  
As terror looks you right between your eyes  
You're paralyzed

'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it's killer  
Thriller night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer  
Thriller tonight, yeah

You hear the door slam  
And realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand  
And wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes  
And hope that this is just imagination  
Girl, but all the while  
You hear a creature creepin' up behind  
You're outta time

'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
There ain't no second chance  
to count the thing with the forty eyes, girl  
(Thriller)  
(Thriller night)  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer  
Thriller tonight

Night creatures call  
And the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life

They're out to get you  
There's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you  
Unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time  
For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night  
I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

That this is thriller  
Thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more  
Than any ghoul would ever dare try  
(Thriller)  
(Thriller night)  
So let me hold you tight  
And share a  
killer, diller, chiller  
Thriller here tonight

**BPOV**

Today is saturday and i have now been at forks high for 2 weeks.

I have settled in well hanging around mostly with Edward and Alice, they all accepted me and made me feel at home. I dont feel as shy around them anymore well except Edward, who i have to thank for having no trouble from mike or anyone as long as edwards around. I knew he was slightly possessive some people would think this is a bad thing but i like it...it makes me feel wanted. Edwards so sweet to me and for this last week we have been so close, as friends but i wish we could be more...

However today Emmet and co are coming to collect me to go out to the cinema, then a sleepover. Im kinda nervous cause this is my first sleepover ever! I packed all the essentials in my carryon bag Pj's, tooth brush, spare change of clothes etc. I heard a horn go off and laughed to myself i grabbed my bag dragging it down the stairs, before quickly checking out my outfit in the mirror. Alice got for me a cute dark blue shirt dress with jeans underneath, which actually looked good. I got away some flat dolly shoes, and left my hair down and curly how Edward likes it. I carried on towards the door...

"Need any help Bell's?"

"No its ok dad i think i got it" i reached for the door handle-

"Bella?" I looked over my shoulder.

"Have fun"

I beamed up at my dad.

"Thanks dad dinners in the fridge heat in the microwave before eating BYE!"

I scrambled out the door suddenly being swept into Edwards arms, i giggled then he set me back down picking up my bag.

"You look beautiful" I blushed.

"And you need to wear classes" I teased causing him to scofted.

We walked up towards Emmet's jeep all the windows were down at the music was pumping.

"BELSIE! lookin good"

he winked i rolled my eyes causing Emmet to laugh.

I looked at the jeep and noticed their were only 3 seats in the back. I looked confused but notice Alice sitting on Jaspers lap and smiled before hopping in saying hello to Rose, as i sat down in the middle seat. Suddenly i was attacked.

"BELLLLLLLLLLLA!" Alice jumped on me giggling.

"OMG you wore what i actually told you to wear! im shocked can i just say Bella Swan is wearing high street brands!"

Alice squealed causing me and Jasper to laugh i looked up and him and gave him a quick hello.

Edward got in the back also it was quite tight fitting so Edward did something really unexpected. He picked me up and put me on his lap i blushed redder then i ever have before, holding my breath leaning back into Edward's rock hard chest. He positioned me between his legs so i could feel all of him..._omg i think im dreaming!_

"Comfortable?" Edward whispered in my ear.

I nodded still holding my breath from fear of total embarassment...

"Breathe Isabella"

I let a long breath out relaxing back into Edward's chest, feeling his arms wrap around me.

I looked over to Alice seeing her smile whilst looking at us, the awkward silence drew on till Emmet decided to break it.

"Edwardo are you harassing Belsie back there? shes practically my sister-"

"hey i want dibs" Jasper cut in pouting making me giggle.

"Belsie is mine Jasper you have Ally the little lepricorn"

"EMMET IM NOT A LEPRICORN"

"hahaha dont worry i wont be going anywhere near your pot of gold!"

The whole car started to burst out laughing.

"I think you guys will recall Isabella is mine ever since she hit me with the volley ball" Edward chuckled.

"Maybe she finally knocked some sense into you Ed"

Jasper laughed causing Edward to hit him over the head.

"What are we seeing at the cinema?"

I asked curiously looking up at Edward through my lashes seeing him smile his croaked smile at me..._hes so beautiful_

"Love spelled backwards is love!" Alice announced.

"NO WAY we are watching FACE PUNCH WOOHOO" Emmet fist pumped.

"Emmet no way im not paying good money to see guys punching each other!" Rose muttered.

"Least my movie title makes sense love spelled backwards is called evol"

"Thats not the point Emmet you might actually like it !" Alice argued.

"Well Edward Jasper what do you want to watch...and if you dont agree your both sissy's"

Edward and Jasper rolled their eyes seeing how annoyed Emmet was they both winked...

"You know what..." Jasper started.

"Love spelled backwards is love seems like a great movie" I could here Edward smirk.

"WHAT MAN! you two are sissy's if i didnt no you well enough i would of swore you two were gay"

Rose hit Emmet making us all chuckle.

"Shut up you big oaf! you can have a boys night out tomorrow anyways you never know you might just like it..." Rose winked at Emmet.

We parked out side the movie theatre all getting out of the car, and heading inside. Alice pulling me along as i looked around the boys went to get popcorn and drinks, whilst me Rose and Alice went to order the tickets...

There was a young guy at the counter he looks familiar...with tanned skin shaggy hair blue eyes...hmmm...omg Seth!

"This should be fun"

Rose winked at me. I looked confused as she strutted towards Seth he looked up suddenly gulping, as Rose leaned over the desk.

"Sooo can we have 6 tickets to see love spelt backwards is love" Rose winked.

Seth was dazed Alice cleared her throat and he jumped stuttering.

"U-Ummm o-ok"

I rolled my eyes as Alice tryed hard to contain her giggles.

He punched in some numbers glancing back at Rose a few times, i internally laughed at how Rose new how to flaunt herself..._Poor Seth_

"Is that luxury?" I looked up to Rose and she nodded.

Seth punched some numbers in and handed Rose the tickets. Rose's hand lingered on Seths longer than it should causing him to jump slightly before with drawing it.

"Thanks" she whispered suductively.

Leaving a poor and confused Seth at the counter, Rose and Alice started to giggle. I looked behind us and no one was there...

"Watch this"

i winked confidently at them causing confused looks, as i walked up to the booth.

"Hey Seth"

he looked up curiously.

"Sorry who-" i smiled shly blushing "BELLA!"

I giggled loudly as Seth was practically jumping in his booth.

"I cant believe...wow... i mean you look so different have you seen Jake? hows Charlie? how long have you been back? why didnt you come see me!"

Seth pouted causing me to giggle, looking back at the girls their jaws dropped.

"Seth i doubt you remember much about what i look like you were really young, and yes i have last weekend i got here 2 weeks ago and i havnt had the time. I joined school immediently but i will make sure to come visit you Harry and Lear soon" he beamed at this.

"I do remember when you and Jake taught me how to fish ! then Jake threw it at you and you screamed and wouldnt talk to jacob for 2 days until he wrote a full page explanation" Seth chuckled i blushed hiding my face in my hands.

"I cant believe you remember that!" he laughed.

"Well how could i forget ! gosh Bella i cant believe it...could i have your number to stay in contact or is that to bold?" Seth actually blushed.

"Seth its fine your practically family! umm do you have your phone?"

"What? oh yes...here you go"

We switched phones exchanging numbers.

"There you go"

I handed his phone back as he gave mine to me.

"You know normally i have to work blood sweat and tears for a pretty girls number" he laughed / blushed

"oh really? im sorry about my friend by the way"

"Its ok just next time give me some warning" he winked as i walked away...

"Bye Seth!"

"Seeya Bella!"

I walked back towards the girls who were still speachless. I practically had to snap their jaws shut, as i put my phone back in my pocket.

"D-Did Bella actually scored?"

Rose stuttered for the first time in ever.

"OMG Bella got a cute guys number!" she squealed.

EPOV

Me Emmet and Jasper were walking towards the girls carrying the popcorn and drinks. I saw Bella blushing as Alice was jumping up and down, and Rose seemed to be interrogating her...I guess its time to save my Bella. We walked up to them me wrapping my arms around Bella's waist showing all the guys walking passed just who she belonged too. She jumped slightly however when she realised it was me she leaned back..._thankgod shes comfortable with me... _

"Whats that darlin?"

Jasper and Alice mirroring mine and Bella's position.

"Bella just scored a cute guys number!"-WHAT!-"even after Rose practically made him drool!" I felt my fists clenched as i froze.

This cant be right...must calm down Bella wouldnt do that would she!...no shes got me she doesnt need anyone else...shes MINE!

"Haha rightttttt Belsie walked up to a boy and asked for his number...sure and i just collected a free tv from the popcorn stand" Emmet chuckled.

"she did too we saw her! right Rose!"

Rose looked up to me and bloody smirked. I glared back at her, tightening my grip on Bella.

"She did didnt you Bella?" she raised an eyebrow...

I felt the anger boiling under my skin as i looked down at MY Bella i waited for her responce, however her hesitance told me everything...

"W-Well you see u-umm he asked me c-cause-"

Everyones eyes widened including mine, i felt my blood boil.

"Why did you say yes!"

I seethed in her ear trying to control my voice shaking slightly.

She turned around towards me my arms still wrapped around her in a vice grip as i stared into her eyes.

"Seths an old family friend i h-havnt seen him in years i just went up to say hello and we exchanged n-numbers to keep in contact ok" she pouted..._dammit messed up again!_

"So you didnt go up to him flirt then ask for his number?"

I heard Alice ask Bella turned her neck to tell Alice "No"

I sighed in relief relaxing my ridged pose to pull Bella in for a hug, whispering in her ear...

"He didnt hassle you did he beautiful?"

"No i promise Eddie" I smiled before reluctantly releasing her.

"Cmon lets go see the movie"

We all walked into the threatre the line went Jasper Alice Rose Emmet Bella then me.

As we sat down Emmet was already stuffing his face full of popcorn.

"Emmie look its jackie chan!"

Bella pointed to the screen making me chuckle as Emmet turned round just enough time for Bella to swip some popcorn and shove it in her mouth, me and Emmet were both wide eyed that Isabella did that though i loved seeing my angel smile.

"Low blow Belsie i dont think i can ever forgive you!" he was clutching his chest making Bella giggle.

"Emmet you drama queen" I muttered reaching over Bella for some popcorn.

We were half way through the movie and i got to admit it sucked, the others seemed keen but i just slumped back in my seat my arm around the back of my girls chair. I leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Is it me or does this movie suck?" Bella laughed agreeing.

Emmet shhed us causing Bella's famous eyeroll.

"Agreed i dont get it its not even realistic why would Jessica marry Eric for the money, when she obviously likes Tyler the best friend shes so blind!" Bella explained.

I decided i needed to owe Bella an apology for earlier i should have trusted her...not its not that i didnt trust Bella...its that i dont trust those animals even looking at her.

"Bella im sorry about before... i just dont like guys pesturing you" i explained rubbing her arm with my one which was around Bella's chair.

"Thankyou Edward and its ok its only Seth i wouldnt of spoken to him otherwise" I sighed in relief squeezing her shoulder.

Bella leaned her head on my shoulder as i wrapped my arm around her welcoming her close to me. I inhaled her scent content and happy that Bella and me were infact here together and she seemed comfortable around me, more than anyother guy i know about...

BPOV

By the end of the movie Emmet was walking out the room crying

"WHY ! WHY DID TYLER HAVE TO DIE."

"Emmie its ok" i patted his shoulder.

"BUT BELSIE HE SHOULDNT OF GOT IN THE CAR! WHY DIDNT SOMEONE STOP HIM FROM GETTING IN THE CAR!"

Edward and Jasper were laughing so hard i think i could see tears in their eyes.

"Emmet babe its ok" Rose smiled trying not to crack up.

"BUT ROSIE WHAT WILL JESSICA DO NOW! THE LOVE OF HER LIFE HAS DIED AND ERIC DOESNT UNDERSTAND BABE HE DOESNT UNDERSTAND!"

We walked back all chuckling as Rose tried to comfort a confused and upset Emmet, we all hopped in the car me climbing onto Edwards lap. Then i looked up at him...

"Is this ok?"

"You dont even have to ask" he smiled making me blush.

"Mine"

Edward nuzzled my neck making me smile.

We all arived at Edward and Alice's house and i think my jaw dropped it was HUGE and beautiful. Modern surrounded by tree's we pulled up hopping out Edward laughing at my expression.

"Cmon Bella your sleeping in my room we can get changed then go see the boys" Alice smiled.

Me Rose ran up to Ally's room Alice putting on some pink pj's with the logo grumpy but gorgous strappy top and shorts. Whilst Rose wore red pj's with black lace. Whilst i wore my light blue pj's with blue shorts abit worried about showing to much leg, however Alice and Rose seemed impressed.

"Edward wont be able to keep his eyes of you" Rose smirked as i rolled my eyes.

"Who knew Bella Swan had legs!"

Alice squealed making me laugh as we made are way downstairs.

The boys were all in there pj's well i say pj's more like shirt and boxers, however though my eyes were only on Edward. He was wearing dark baggy shirt and checkered boxers hanging low on his lips yumm...no hes a friend just friend. I tried to ignore the thoughts but it was hopeless...

The boys heard us and looked up Edward meeting my eyes and smiling, then casting his eyes over what i was wearing and his jaw dropped and i walked towards him.

"Your to good looking for your own good Isabella" Edward looked me over making me blush.

"Im starving lets order a pizza!" Emmet reached for the phone...

*30 minutes later*

"So then me and Edward spent 3 days off school for poisening the cookies with chill powder" we all burst into laughter.

"Hey it was an easy mistake"

Edward shrugged biting off a piece of pizza.

We were all on the sofa talking about memories as we laughed about hearing about Emmet and Edward getting into trouble.

"So Belsie tell us an embarassing childhood memory about you" i tried to think of a specific embarassing moment since there had been many...

"when i was little my mum tried to get me to be a ballarina she took me to a class and when everyone was balancing i managed to trip over my own feet knocking ever girl over in the class lets just say i wasnt allowed back anytime soon" i giggled as the others chuckled.

"so have you always been clumzy then"

Edward teased as i bumped his shoulder with my own sending an electric current down my arm...

"Cmon guys lets watch a scary movie mwahaha!" Alice giggled.

Edward walked off coming back with blankets putting on the movie, whilst Alice and Jasper snuggled in the love seats as Rose and Emmet sat curled up on the floor. Edward handed out the blankets popping in the dvd and coming to sit next to me offering the last blanket which i shared with Edward.

"Eddie" i murmured as the scary music came on...gosh i was already creeped out.

"Yes angel?"

I shifted so i was lying length ways Edward soon got the idea laying length ways behind me holding me against his chest in front of him.

"thankyou"

I spoke shyly resulting in edward holding me tighter.

"mmm" Edward nuzzled my neck as we watched the movie.

By the time it was over i was practically clinging to Edward after screaming, jumping, and gasping, at the tv along with Rose and Ally. I think the boys found it rather entertaining Edward would chuckle resulting in my swatting his arm, as the movie finished i was still however wide awake.

Everyone got up as i headed towards the kitchen pouring some orange juice, when suddenly i felt someone grab me from behind i screamed knocking over the orange juice. i heard the persons stomach rumble in laughter against my back.

"Sorry i didnt mean to scare you-"

I shot round putting on my best glare Edward eyebrows shot up then...then he smiled! what-the-fudge well now im annoyed...

"You know i expected this from Emmet-" "HEY!" emmet barked making me and Edward laugh.

"Wasnt my fault i couldnt resist... anyway the movie wasnt THAT scary" Edward teased.

"Um hello? 6 high school students get killed off one by one in terrifying ways!"

"Its only a movie"

"BELLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAA!" a high pitched voice screamed.

Alice suddenly ran into the room grabbing my hand.

"Edward stop hogging Bella...and dont look at me like that Mr its mine and Roses turn" Alice lead me running up the stairs and into her room i guess.

It was so alice a room fit for a princess it was bigger than my room with a huge wardrobe and double bed however Alice had our 3 sleeping bags on the floor i went over to Alice's bathroom brushing my teeth before joining Rose and Alice on the large double bed the light switched off and Ally holding a torch to her face.

"Mwahaha!"

Alice evil laughed at me i looked confused then she smiled as i sat down next too Rose who looked back at me.

"soooo...Bella you dont have to tell us-"

"whats going on with you and Edward?" Rose intergected my eyes went wide and my mouth dry

"umm...we are j-just friends" i blushed embarassed

"pfft sure bella and Alice see's the future" Rose muttered

"Bella my brother has never looked at a girl the way he looks at you"

"really? but hes so..."

"good looking charming etc etc dont look at me like that i can tell if my brothers hot"

"Bella do you like him?"

"I-I dont know...i havnt known him very long and well look at him then look at me...it could never happen" i sighed sadly

"Bella...have um you looked at yourself in a mirror-"

"Yes and im just plain Bella Edward deserves someone more experience-"

"what do you mean experience" rose asked confused

"OH MY GOD BELLA! have you ever had a boyfriend" their eyes were wide and jaws dropped to me as i didnt respond

"well um i um not really-"

"oh god alice shes a dating virgin..."

"But how why?" Alice asked so shocked

"I dont know i just never met the right guy..."

"what about Jake?" i blushed

"omg you like JAKE!" I threw a pilliow at alice causing her to nearly fall off the bed

"no Jake is my best friend!" Rose sighed in relief

"Edward will be happy to know that have you seen how protective that boy is off you-"  
"Edward just gets protective of somethings such as his room and possesions its been that way ever since i can remember" Alice seemed miles away

"Edwards just being nice and hes so mysterious their seems to be two sides to Edward sometimes when i bring up his/my parents he kinda flinches-" Alice gasped looking at Rose.

"Umm Bella i think their is something you need to know but i can only tell you this ok?" i nodded

"Edward isnt my brother hes my cousin" My eyes widened.

****

**Ok now i think i deserve some reviews for this chapter i spent quite a while on it... **

**the next chapter is going to be mostly EPOV so from now on its gonna be half and half **

**please let me know what you think...the next chapter is gonna be abit shocking gonna see some **

**Angry Edward and be let into his past ;) **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes  
I'm goin outta my head  
Lost in a fairytale  
Can you hold my hands and be my guide

Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you a around all of my thoughts  
Boy you my temporary high  
I wish that when I wake up you're there  
So wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side

Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
And I hope it rains  
You're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream am is this

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

**BPOV**

"Dont tell anyone this but...Edward isnt my brother hes my cousin" My eyes widened.

"W-What?" i whispered confused.

"Edward needs to tell you the rest technically hes now Edward Cullen but he was Edward...Mansen" My jaw dropped.

"B-But who knows?"

"Only Me Rose Jasper and Emmet and of course my parents. However even i dont know the whole story but its bad..." Alice looked at the bed quite tearful...

"Dont even mention this Bella the last time anyone of us did he dissapeared off for a 3 days and when we found him it wasnt pretty" Rose rubbed Alice's back.

"Ally im sorry i wont bring it up again i bet it must be hard-"  
"Nothing compared to what Edward went through however i still think of him as my brother hes the closest i got to one anyways" Alice smiled tearfully.

"Thankyou both of you for telling me this i promise i wont tell pinkie promise" i held up my pinkie Rose and Alice giggled.

"Pinkie promise" they both chanted as we all shook pinkies...

After this we gossiped more returning to our sleeping bags, not long after this i fell as sleep. Only to wake up after hearing the scream of the girl dying in the movie, i shook my head shaking slightly i couldnt get back to sleep so i decided to go to the kitchen. I stood up heading towards the door being careful not to wake Alice or Rose, i tiptoed closing the door behind me whilst i thought of what Alice told me about Edward. I couldnt believe they werent related i mean...what happened to Edward? or his parents? i almost feel like i dont know him anymore i sighed walking down the hall...

Suddenly i heard shouting i jumped running towards the room the noise was coming from, which was the last down the hall. I didnt hesitate when i opened the door only then did i realise it was Edward shouting...

He was kicking and rolling around in his bed, looking like he was trying to run away he was convered in sweat his eyebrows furrowed.

"NO PLEASE NO!" Edward shouted.

I was frozen not knowing what to do i had my hand over my mouth horrified, over how frightened and vulnerable Edward sounded.

"MUM DONT LEAVE!"

His mum? why did she leave him! i suddenly felt a bolt of anger. I headed towards Edwards bed being careful not to wake him, i leaned over comforting Edward.

"Edward shhhh"

"PLEASE DONT GO!"

I cringed leaning in to tuck the sweaty hair from Edward's forehead.

Suddenly Edward grabbed my wrist pulling me onto the bed, his arms holding me tightly. I tried not to take notice that Edward was just in his underwear...

"Eddie its ok im here nothing will hurt you" I rubbed his arms and back he seemed to relax slightly.

"Im sorry" Edward mumbled still asleep.

"Shhhh Its Bella im here" I murmured softly.

"Mmmm My Bella"

I blushed as Edward nuzzled my neck. I looked up and his lip twitched upwards as he pulled me closer to his chest..._oh jesus im in bed with Edward Cullen! ok Bella breathe breathe_

Me and Edward cuddled until i was sure he was asleep, when i moved out of his arms the next minute Edward was on top of me, as i gasped.

"No Mine!" Edward pulled me closer.

I tryed to get up but Edward was too heavy so i gave in, gently falling asleep underneath him..

**EPOV**

I slowly woke up to the morning sun feeling quite refreshed this was the best night sleep i have had in ages, ever suddenly i became femiliar with my surroundings. Something was moving underneath my chest... I looked down to the most beautiful sight i have ever seen! Bella lying under me smiling in her sleep clinging to me happiness was soon replaced with worry...

Shit what if i hurt her? why is she here...does it matter?...nope!...dammit was i having another nightmare...does she suspect something?

I gentle lifted myself off Bella who clung to me immediently. I smiled she wants me close to her it must not have been that bad, i rolled us over until she was on my chest. I smiled at this wishing i could wake up every morning to this beautful sight, i felt all my worries melt away as i stared at my angel...

"Beauitful" i murmured in her ear.

"Mmm eddie"

I chuckled wrapping my arms around her back.

"Isabella its morning"

She slowly opened her eyes smiling hugely to herself, then she saw me she did a double take then her eyes went wide.

"I-Im so s-sorry i was supposed to go before you woke up i should go-"

My eyebrows furrowed as she tried to push me away...i didnt like it.

"No dont! dont go!"

I pleaded a little to desperatly wishing i didnt wake her up now, she couldnt leave me. I started to panic breathing heavily Bella's eyes widened and i waited for the rejection...

"Shhhhh im not going anywhere silly i just thought you wouldnt want me here"

Bella blushed again making me smile, thankgod she didnt want to leave me.

"I always want you here"

I murmured quietly as we relaxed into a comfortable silence, me stroking Bella's back as i look at the ceiling.

"Eddie?"

Bella asked worriedly I snapped out of my day dream to look at my angel.

"Yes?"

"Arnt you gonna ask me why im here?" she asked curiously.

I shook my head like a young child dazed by how beautiful she looked in the morning, i smiled so contempt with her being here.

"Edward i had a nightmare so-" I tightened my grip on her.

"Why do you have nightmares? has anyone done anything to you!" I growled...they better not.

"N-No it was just the movie..." i released my grip slightly.

"Oh...sorry"

i mumbled feeling embarassed as she started laughing at me.

"Whats so funny" i ask annoyed.

"You silly! your so cute!"

Bella suddenly put her hand over her mouth and blushed. i chuckled.

"Cute? way to hurt a mans ego Beautiful what about Handsome Charming Fit etc etc"

I winked causing my beauty to laugh more after a few minutes of teasing me settled down...

"Edward last night after i had a nightmare i heard you um shouting..." I froze as she carried on.

"Im s-sorry i didnt mean to p-pry i was just worried i thought someone was hurting you..."

I didnt reply my hands turned to fists, and my breathing got heavy why am i so messed up!

"And you said some s-stuff..."

SHIT i dont wanna talk about this! dont make me talk about this Angel! i tried to keep calm.

"Edward im sorry your mum left you-" ...That made me snap...

"WHAT! DONT SAY MY MOTHERS NAME OK! this has nothing to do with you!"

I shoved myself away from Bella getting up and making my way towards my wardrobe, grabbing clothes and throwing them on. I walked straight to the door not wanting to hear anymore...i cant deal with this! i need to get out of here before i do something i regret.

"E-Edward im s-s-orry" I could here Bella cries shit shit shit !

"Did Alice tell you!" I shot back still with my back to her.

"N-No Edward she didnt"

Terrible liar. I trembled how long has she known! how much does she know?

"I got to go" i growled.

Slamming the door behind me hearing a i suddenly felt someone run into me, half way down the stairs...Alice i glared.

"WHAT HAVE YOU TOLD HER!" i shouted.

"NOTHING THAT SHE DIDNT NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!"

"I HAVNT HURT HER!" i would never hurt her!

"DOESNT SOUND LIKE IT I KNOW YOUR MY BROTHER BUT I CANT BELIEVE YOUR THIS STUPID!"

"THATS THE THING ALICE IM NOT AM I ? I NEVER WILL BE !"

I shouted feeling myself slowly break down Alice gasped, and had no words her eyes showed it all regret pity.

I ran out the door and headed towards the woods whispering..._Bella im sorry_

**BPOV**

I sat there on Edwards bed staring at the door crying thinking...i did this... i never seen Edward so angry and almost scared at my confession of his nightmare. I wonder what his mum did to him? and wheres his dad?...where did Edward go? i wiped the tears from my eyes, failing.

Suddenly i heard a knock at the door.

I starting shaking worried if it was Edward, i stumbled to the door pulling it back to reveal a sobbing Alice.

"Al-"

Suddenly Alice threw herself at me, clinging onto me as i did to her.

I lead her to Edward's bed where we sat crosslegged opposite each other, sniffing and rubbing the tears away.

"Im s-sorry" i mumbled out..._this is all my fault_

"Im sorry too i s-shouldnt of told you"

"NO! i m-mean please i didnt.. that wasnt why he l-left" Alice then looked confused.

"I heard him shouting last night" Alice gasped.

"Did he wake you up? i should of told you about that this is my fault-"

"No Alice its not he shouted "mum" and i a-asked and he freaked out and me" i sniffled.

"Wait...you stayed with Edward last night?" Alice's eyes going wide.

I blushed fidgeting with my hands.

"Y-Yes but he asked me-"

"He let you stay...in his room?" I nodded.

"Alice were did he go? what did he say?...i should leave-" i got up tears falling again.

"NO please Bella! i will get the boys and Rose up its not fair for you too leave"

Alice grabbed my hand dragging me towards her room. Rose wasnt here so i was guessing she's with Emmet in the spare room, minutes after packing my stuff i heard footsteps walking down the hall. Emmet burst in looking a my tear dried face and sweeping me into a hug.

"Im so sorry Belsie hes a dick for leaving you! we should of all told you-"

"Its my fault" i croaked.

"no its not!...Edward hes well...hes complicated i dont know the whole story but its was bad Bella"

I sighed listening to Emmets words, thinking gosh what happend to Edward...

"Will he come b-back" I stuttered scared for the answer.

"Of course! he did the same when i bought up his parents... he ended up punching me though"

"Edward punched you!" Emmet shrugged.

"It wasnt a big deal"

"he hates me doesnt he..." i felt tears slide down my face.

"NO Bella he couldnt ever hate you...even if he tried" i wiped my eyes confused.

"what?-"

Suddenly we heard a door bang followed by shouting, i clung to Emmet him looking down at me obviously seeing im scared. He put me on the bed and shouted for Rose who ran in next to me to pull me into a hug as i started shaking.

"Rose dont let her out of your sight-"

"ALICE WERE IS SHE!" I froze...Edward?

"YOUR NOT SEEING HER! NOT AFTER LEAVING HER SHE HASNT STOPPED CRYING!" Alice shouted.

Emmet closed the door Rose rubbing my arms whispering kind words into my ear like a young child, shes gonna be a great mother.

Suddenly i heard a large crash.

**EPOV**

I came back into the house desperate to find my angel. I cant believe i was so stupid, i left her freaking crying! gosh i might have ruined everything what if she hates me!

I quickly opened the door letting it slam back as i strode through the hall way, passed the lounge until i bumped into a very very angry Alice...

"Alice i-im sorry..."

"Dont sorry me Edward!"

"i didnt mean it"

"not that i can deal with your im not your brother routine im talking about Bella!" whats wrong with her?

"whats wrong with her...where is she!"

"Not in a fit state to talk to you!"

"ALICE WERE IS SHE!"

YOUR NOT SEEING HER NOT AFTER LEAVING HER SHE HASNT STOPPED CRYING!"

Alice shouted i froze...crap i need to see her...i need to tell her im sorry.

"Alice i cant help it! you know i dont like talking about my past! i didnt mean to hurt her!"

"Im sorry Edward your not in the right mind to see her right now" i suddenly felt my blood boil.

Someone was keeping me from MY Bella! im not loosing someone else i freaking love! no one can keep me from her not even herself shes bloody MINE!

I suddenly swung round punching the wall in an act of anger, i felt my hand go straight through the cheap boarding. I restracted it feeling a throbbing pain, i then turned round to Alice. I hadnt noticed that Emmet was now standing slightly in front of her, both wide eyed at me..._shit_

"Edward man calm down your scaring Bella" Bella Bella i needed Bella!

"Shit Emmet i need her man! i cant freakin calm down until i see her-"

"Edward you just freaking punched a wall your hand is bleeding you look crazy...lets clean you up then you can see her"

"NO!" i growled.

"Edward i called D-dad" Alice stuttered.

"Im fine i just need Bella! BELLA PLEASE BABY I NEED YOU!"

"Edward SHUT UP!" Emmet shouted.

I suddenly made a break for it running up the stairs, slipping past Emmet. I heard him behind me suddenly grabbing me by the collar, shoving me up against Alice's door.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! CARLISLE IS COMING SOON OK? YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Emmet shouted as i struggled.

"I WILL WHEN I SEE MY BELLA!" I growled.

"Edward i thought your passed this! Bella isnt yours ok!"

"SHES MINE!"

"So shes yours? yet you leave her crying in the arms of your best friend sounds great Edward!"

He freaking touched her! i just saw red. i went to punch Emmet but he was to quick grabbing my injured hand, and twisting it making me shout out in pain..._freaking hell!_

I felt someone grab my other arm, then i was being dragged back down the hall By jasper and Emmet. However even though i knew it was hopeless, i kept struggling and kicking.

Then i froze when i heard the most sweetest voice in the world...

"Please...let him go!"

***DU DU DU* Holy Moly Batman!**

**;) soooo what did you guys think?**

**We are about to see a very vunerable Edward pretty soon...**

**Please make my day a send a review!**** :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is broken  
Da da da, da da

Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Da da da, da da

Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise  
Da da da, da da

Please don't leave me  
Oh please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me

**Pink - Please Dont Leave Me**

**BPOV**

"Please...let him go!"

I cried letting the tears fall down my face.I felt Rose tried to pull me back but i wouldnt let her, i couldnt take it anymore he needed me!

Edward's Head shot round to my voice immediently smiling my smile. I felt my throat tighten as Emmet and Jasper were looking towards me, then Edward. Their grip was strong holding him back like some wild animal. I saw the pain reflecting in Edwards blazing green eyes as he looked me over, he struggled trying to get closer but was held back i felt a lump in my throat.

"P-Please he needs me" I stuttered.

"Bella Darlin...hes could hurt you-"

"I WOULD NEVER" Edward growled.

I knew he was being honest...Edward has been so kind to me these last few weeks iv seen his soul.

"Please Emmet Jasper? we will talk and when he calms down i will leave ok-"

"N-No dont leave me!" I heard Edward beg.

I gasped seeing him so vunrable...oh gosh what happend to him? who did this!

"Belsie..im not sure..."

"Its ok Emmie Please? i-i need him too" Emmet looked at Jasper who nodded.

They released Edward who came running to me the very next second i was in his arms being cradled against him, Edward clung to me so tightly like he thought i would dissapear. I didnt know he was crying until i felt his tears on my neck, we cried together as i rubbed his back soothing him..._Edward's back he came back_

"Edward baby its ok im here"

"Im s-sorry so sorry dont leave me!" i felt myself break inside...

I lead him into Alice's room not leaving contact, as we ended up lying on Alice's Bed. Edward's head on my stomach arms clinging to my waist, as i stroked his copper locks. He kept mumbling a million apologyises into my ear as he started to calm down me stroking his hair and back.

"Im sorry Bella im so so sorry"

"Shhhh baby its not your fault"

I felt Edward shake his head, nuzzling into my stomach.

"I l-left you!"

"But you came back" i soothed sighing in relief.

"I made you cry i dont like it when you cry it breaks me beautiful i want you to always smile with me always..."

Edwards grip tightened, i looked down at him stroking his cheek. He nuzzled into my hand making me smile he looked so young...

Suddenly my vision was then drawn to his bloody fist. I gasped causing Edward to immedienly let go, moving away.

"Did i hurt you!" Edward started to shake oh god !

"No no silly why are you so scared of hurting me? i know you wouldnt"

Edward just sat staring at me looking like a scared little boy who was lost, it broke my heart. he kept looking at me as if i wasnt really here which scared me...

"E-Eddie?" i felt a tear slip.

"Please dont cry Angel not because of me im not worth it"

He reached up hesitantly to wipe the tear from my face. We locked eyes and i felt like i could see him, and all i saw was a deep sadness. Only one would experience by true horror, abandoment, or death...

"W-What happend to your hand?" i asked worriedly.

he looked down at it. Covered in splinters and dried blood looking like he may have broken his knuckles, i made a move to get off the bed.

"Are you leaving?" Edward asked worriedly i looked confused.

"N-No im just going to get a cloth and some water ok...to clean up your hand"

I walked to Alice's bathroom soaking a cloth in the water and rincing it. Returning to the bedroom where Edward sat watching me, i climbed onto the bed curling up into him and taking his hand in my lap. Me gently wiping away the blood and picking out the splinters, i felt Edward wince a few times.

"All done" I smiled.

Edward stared at me in awe. I smirked as Edward opened his arms as i snuggled lying my head on his chest...

"Im sorry i made you cry" Edward nuzzled into my neck.

"It's ok..you dont hate me now do you Edward?"

"NO i lo-like you alot" i sighed in relief.

A few seconds passed which seemed like hours, before Edward broke the silence.

"Bella I..."

"Shhh Edward its ok you dont have to tell me yet ok? just promise me one day you will?" i asked shly.

I turned to Edward who's eyes were wide, reflecting relief.

"You..you mean your really not gonna leave me?"

My eyes went wide, he thought i was gonna leave him? after everything he has done for me.

"Eddie! of course im not going! its gonna take a lot more than that to get rid of me-"

"i never wanted rid of you" i smiled at this blushing.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward"

"Promise you wont leave me?" I heard the vunribility in his voice making me want to protect him.

" I promise"

I kissed Edward's forehead bravely, and felt him hummm...at that moment i swore whatever happens i wont give up on Edward...

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I jumped startled as i felt Edward freeze, holding onto me like a death grip...

"Edward its me son open up!" Carlisle i sighed in relief.

Me and Edward stood up, however Edward wouldnt let go of my hand. Carlisle opened the door his eyes wide when he took me in staring down at our joined hands, then up to my face. He smiled trying to cover up his concern.

"Isabella?"

"Carlisle" i smiled shly.

"My it has been a long time, im sorry we havnt met sooner but it has been busy down by the hospital-"

"Its ok"

I squeezed Edwards hand seeing him smiling sadly down at me.

"Edward son...why dont we go to my office and let me take a look at that hand of yours-" i felt him freeze.

"Im sorry" he muttered like a young child Carlisle sighed.

"Edward i know...its hard to remember...but son today you got to dangerous according to Alice you got rather more violent than usual, i think Alice and your friends deserve an apology"

"Yes Carlisle-"

"Its Dad Edward" he walked up to him gripping his shoulder.

I felt kinda awkward like i was spoiling a private moment, i let go of Edwards hand only to have it snatched back again the very next second.

"whats wrong angel?"

Edward asked worried i felt Carlisle and Edward's eyes on me, causing me to blush.

"Edward i think i should go home-"

"No!" he growled.

I turned towards him rubbing his arm looking into his eyes, trying to show him i will see him soon.

"Talk to Carlisle ok? you need to get this all sorted Edward and when the time is right you can come talk to me ok baby?" I soothed him.

He nodded reluctantly as i looked a Carlisle, he was wide eyed looking at the both of us. Suddenly snapping out of it and coughed.

"Edward i will be right back Bella come get me when your done" Carlisle walked out the door.

When he left i was in Edwards arms again, he held me so tightly like he wanted to merge our to bodies together.

"I will see you Monday ok?"

"Yeah...you promise?"

"I promise" smiling sadly not wanting to let him go.

"Good cause i honestly dont know what i would do without you..." ***New Moon quote there! made me cry in the movie***

"Come here baby" i sniffed.

He welcomed me back into his arms, nuzzling his self into me. I didnt want to let go i kissed his cheek and stepped back as he reluctantly let me go, i felt like i left a huge part of me with him. I knew from that moment everything has changed between me and Edward, so much has happend these last few weeks i need time to think...

"B-Bye"

I stuttered giving him a quick wave as i walked out the room, closing the door.

"Bella?" I jumped turning to Carlisle.

"Are you ok" i nodded.

"Im sorry about what you saw today Bella...im sure Edward is very embarassed however he hasnt lashed out in quite a while, we should of given you a warning..." he sighed.

"How much do you know?"

"Ummm that your not Edwards parents" he looked down shaking his head.

"Sadly no...is that all?"

"Um i heard Edward having a nightmare about his mum" Carlise sighed.

"That explains it..well Bella it obviously seems to me you mean alot to Edward" - I blushed - "and Alice is sure fond of you, so i guess i will be seeing you alot...but Bella promise me something"

"Ok..."

"If he ever hurts you or if your scared of him tell me" my eyes widened.

"why is everyone scared Edward would hurt me? he wouldnt!"

"Edward...has been through alot his father had alot anger issues...im worried that trate has passed onto Edward. I know even if he did hurt you in anyway, he wouldnt of done it intentionally he would never forgive himself..."

"Ok i promise" i smiled sadly.

"Good girl say hi to Charlie for me ok? drive saftely" i nodded walking downstairs.

**EPOV**

As soon as Bella walked out the room i felt her take my heart with her, i reacted terribly today im the worst excuse for a friend if thats what i am in the world. I left her! made her cry! i hurt her...emotionally of course. When the guys wouldnt let me see Bella i thought she hated me, i thought i had lost everything. I knew at one point she would ask about my parents but not yet, not on someone elses terms...i sighed i messed up and she still wants me..shes to good for me.

What i knew for certain was that I love her...how the hell could she think i hate her! was beyond me! she deserved to leave and never speak to me again, but no shes my Bella and she never does what i expect shes a good person to good for me...i must be kidding myself. Monday she will never want to talk or see me again i dont know how i would handle losing her, i couldnt bare thinking about it.

"Edward son?"

I jumped as Carlisle spoke, i didnt even hear him come in.

"My office?"

I nodded walking with Carlisle down the hall and stairs, the others nowhere in sight. I walked passed the living room seeing the hole in the wall..._Esme's gonna kill me_

"Your gonna have to fix that you know Edward"

"i wish someone could fix me" I muttered entering the office.

"Edward what happened today?"

"I messed up Carlisle...i knew i would have to explain to Bella soon about my past, but i wasnt ready! she heard me shouting in my nightmare and well when she asked i freaked out ok! she thought my mum walked out on me... but she didnt! she loved me to much! then she had to go and-"

"Edward dont say something you will later regret...now what happened next?"

"I came home Alice was there and upset i needed to see Bella and apologyise but they wouldnt let me! i...i just needed to see her, check she was ok! i thought she was mad at me that she didnt want to speak to me, or worse i thought she would leave me like-"

"Your mum isnt Bella Edward" i sighed...i know

"Shes not coming back and Bella isnt going anywhere, if you keep it up like this you will loose her"

"NO she promised me!"

"Promises get broken son..." no Bella wouldnt lie.

Then i thought to myself what if i lost Bella. What would i do? Bella's my life now shes the one i know it, know one makes me laugh and smile like she does. She walks into the room and i can sense her presence, she makes me whole, i love everything about her...her smel,l her smile, her heart which i hoped some day could be mine...

"Son you should go apologyise to Alice i think she is a little shaken up."

"Ok" I nodded

I headed up to Ally's room.

I stayed quiet hearing her whimpers on the opposite side of the wall, i felt like the crappiest brother ever.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"C-Come in" i took a deep breath opening the door.

I found Alice on her bed where me and Bella orignally were, i cant believe i freakin cried infront of Bella she must of been so embarassed off me...

"What do you want Edward"

Alice sniffed drawing the attention back to herself, i sighed.

"Ally i didnt mean what i said early i had no right-"

"no its ok i understand"

"no you dont Alice you are my sister ok ! i was put here to be your brother i know im kinda a crappy one and yes technically im not. However we are still family Ally so im sorry"

I stood awkwardly at the door.

"Edward im not gonna lie...you scared me today i know you dont like to talk about your parents" I finched.

"But you shouldnt of freaked out like that, you could of hurt someone. You punched a wall Edward! i thought that could of been me!"

Alice croaked causing me to feel like shit, as i walked towards her sitting next to her on the bed.

"Ally i would never hurt you i promise! i would never hurt a girl or even a guy intentionally im so so sorry but i just had to see Bella...i cant explain it"

I said frustrated, then i felt a light hand on my shoulder.

"Its ok Edward i understand..."

"Ally im scared"

"I know" Alice pulled me in for a tight sisterly hug.

"Bella is good for you Edward i just know you two are perfect for each other" i scoffed.

"More like she is to perfect for me...look at her then look at me" i grumbled.

Alice started to giggle causing me to raise my eyebrow confused.

"You have no idea how alike you two are!" i smiled at this.

"I think i may of scared her away" i rubbed my neck nervously.

"Trust me if you did she could of ran out that door, but she didnt she stayed Edward. She was scared you hated her? it hurts her to see you so vunrable as it does with all of us, i know shes curious...what are you going to do?" i sighed..._i have no idea_

"I dont know...im not ready yet but i want to tell her, i want to be better for her"

"You really like her dont you?"

"More than you know"

"Dont hurt her Edward"

"Im more worried shes gonna hurt me"

"Everything will work out i know it will"

"how come you are so sure?" I asked curiously.

"Because im always right" I laughed messing up her hair, causing her to throw a pillow at me as i ran out the room.

"Edward Cullen get your ass back here now!" Alice screamed making me chuckle.

**Big THANKYOU for all your lovely reviews they really make me smile :)**

**I think this was a cute chapter for Bella & Edward / sibling love 3**

**Ahhhhh nearly reached 40 reviews! im shocked ! :O **

**More Cuteward coming up! :) xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thankyou Everyone for your lovely reviews! reached 40! mega happy :)**

**heres a shout out to a few people... melissamary55 , gossipgracey , roxy43221 , TwiGurl4lufe , loutombeth2619 , carefulositopeace etc etc**

**thankyou for reviewing you really make my day :) and give me the motivation to write more...review and i will put up a shout out for you too :) love you all ! xx**

What would you think if I sang out of tune  
Would you stand up and walk out on me  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
and I'll try not to sing out of key

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm, Gonna try with a little help from my friends

What do I do when my love is away  
Does it worry you to be alone  
How do you feel by the end of the day  
Are you sad because you're on your own

No, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm,Gonna try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody  
I need somebody to love  
Could it be anybody  
I want somebody to love

Would you believe in a love at first sight  
Yes, I'm certain that it happens all the time  
What do you see when you turn out the light  
I can't tell you, but I know it's mine

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Oh, Gonna try with a little help from my friends

Do you need anybody  
I just need someone to love  
Could it be anybody  
I want somebody to love

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm, Gonna try with a little help from my friends  
Oh, I get high with a little help from my friends  
Yes, I get by with a little help from my friends,  
with a little help from my friends

**Beatles - A little help from my Friends**

**BPOV**

**RING RING RING **

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock rubbing my eyes.

Today was monday i cant believe so much has happend over the weekend, it almost feels like a dream...

What happend this weekend did nothing but prove i like Edward more, i liked everything about him from teasing me at the movie theatre, to the incident the day after. I knew today would be hard for Edward and awkward for me, but i have to prove i like him for him and what happend doesnt change that. Everyone has flaws anyway i was determined to help Edward...if he will let me.

I got up grabbing a spare change of clothes, and heading for the shower.

***30 minutes later***

I pulled my hair into a messy bun grabbing my coat to sheild me from the rainy weather, before pulling my bag over my shoulder heading towards my truck and driving towards school...

**School**

I drove my car in my usual space in the parking lot, jumping out and grabbing my bag. I swung it over my shoulder turning towards school not looking where i was going, as i accidently bumped into someone.

"H-Hey Bella".

I looked up shocked to see a very nervous Mike Newton.

"Hey Mike" i faked smiled..._oh no what does he want_

"You ok?"...am i dreaming? or is Mike being appropriate to me?

"Ummm w-what?"

"I was just checking...you bumped into me? i was just checking if you were ok-"

"Umm Mike why are you being so nice to me?" he rubbed his neck.

"I felt bad about the first day thing...i thought you would another Lauren groupie...i guess i was wrong"

"Still gave you no right to touch me Mike-"

"i know i know im an idiot, Cullen pretty much proved that, but i want to make it up to you..."

"O.K"

"Are you looking for a job?" i looked confused..._is this some kind of joke?_

"Cause i have a family business called 'Newton's Olympic Outfitters' and well my mum has a part time job going, and i thought with you being new and all... i was wondering if you were interested"

"A job would be nice...what day would i be working?"

"Its just a sunday mornings i would think, i know its early but thats the best day for fishing and i know your dads a fan-"

"You know what that sounds good Mike thankyou"

"I will tell my mum just pop round on sunday ok? she will give you an interview" I smiled.

"Thankyou Mike..so can we start over?"

He beamed like a kid on christmas day.

"Yes" he stuck out his hand "Mike Newtons the name" i laughed politely.

"Bella Swan nice to meet you"

I shook his hand his lingering a little longer than usual, I didnt like it...it felt nothing like the way Edward's does no electrisity at all, though Mike showed no sign of being dissapointed.

"So i will see you around Bella make sure to come sunday" Mike waved as he walked off.

I was glad i was able to patch things up with Mike, hes not actually that bad. I turned my direction towards the Cullens who were all looking curiously staring at me, i kept my eyes down deliberatly avoiding Edwards. The awkwardness was thick when i stood infront of them, so i decided to break it.

"Hey guys"

"Heya Bella!" Alice smiled pulling me in for a hug.

"Why was Newton with you" I looked up to Emmet who looked discusted.

"Oh he came to apologyise and did so in offering me a job-"

"What kind of job?"

"Working at 'Newton's Olympic Outfitters' shop sounds good? only work sunday's will help with raising some money"

Which would be great for buying some new tools for Jake, and University fund.

"I dont trust him..." Jasper stated glaring at Newton.

"Jazzy" Alice soothed.

"I agree with Jazz Newton's up to something i can always smell a rat" Rose stuck her nose up.

"Im sure he just feels bad guys, anyways hes not so bad" i stated.

Edward scoffed. Causing me to immediently looked towards him whos eyes were staring ahead of me, i raised my eyebrow.

"Edward?" i spoke curiously.

He looked down at me the minute are eyes connected I gasped. I could see anger and something else worry? i knew he must be worried im going to act any different since what happend at the weekend, but of course i wouldnt i promised him...does he not trust me?..._why would he im nothing special_

"I dont like it Isabella" Edward huffed..._oh yes old Edward is back._

"He's just offering me a job anyways i can deal with him hes nice-"

"Nice? so the reason your gonna be trusting Newton every weekend into not molesting you is because you think hes nice?" my jaw dropped.

"Do you think i...fancy Mike Newton?"

"Well you certainly looked cosy-" i couldnt believe it this wasnt my Edward...

"Ed drop it man thats enough-" Jazz cut in.

"I cant believe after everything that happend over the weekend you would say that? I-I liked that Edward, but maybe i got it wrong...cause this Edward i dont like one bit"

I bit my lip turning away from Edward wondering where did it all go wrong? did this weekend really happen? Suddenly i felt someone grab my arm turning me towards them.

"Shit. Beautiful i messed up again...im sorry i just thought after this weekend you would think im freaking crazy or some shit...i didnt mean to say those things i just saw the way he was looking at you-"

"It's ok Edward i know you were just looking out for me...but im not yours to save. I need this job Edward thats all" Edward sighed.

"You really dont get it do you?" i looked confused.

"Hmmm you will soon you just dont know it yet Angel" Edward whispered..._how does that make me no longer confused?_

He was so close to me i could feel each one of his breath's hit my face, all i saw was Edward and all i wanted was to kiss him...what! kiss him!

Edward grinned seeing the conflict on my face, as he tucked my hair behind my ear making me blush.

"Will you come with me?" I blurted out like an idiot.

"Huh?" Edward asked dazed.

"W-Will you come with me to my job interview this sunday"

I looked down waiting for the rejection. When suddenly i felt a hand pull my chin up my eyes once again connect with Edward's bright green ones, Edward smiled warmly.

"Of course... but we are taking my volvo" he winked causing me to roll my eyes.

"fine but if Charlie see's you, your on your own." he chuckled as I leaned into his hand.

The Bell rang for first lesson Edward grabbed my hand in his which seemed to fit perfectly, i didnt complain as we walked side by side to our next class.

**LUNCH **

The day turned out to be greater than expected, Edward and me were back to normal again. The subject of this weekend didnt come up, which was a relief. I knew he would tell me in time what happened to him, so for now i was sticking to my promise that im not going anywhere, and i will prove that to Edward with time.

I was walking down the hall into the girls bathroom, i went to the toilet then washed my hands looking up into the mirror to be faced with Lauren and her groupies glaring at me. I gulped trying to ignore them as i walked passed but they blocked me.

"M-Move"

My voice coming out more like a mouse, causing Lauren chuckle.

"Hmmm your not anything special" Lauren looked me up and down.

"what do you want?" i tried to stand my ground.

"Isnt it obvious? everything was going great between me and Edward before you have to shove your nose into it bitch" my jaw hung open.

"I never said anything to Edward-"

"Yeah right ! what did you do sleep with him? that has to be the only reason no one else would look twice at a boring reject like you"

The girls all chuckled making me shrink back towards the sinks..._dont listen Bella_

"Hes just my f-friend"

"Oh really? doesnt seem that way to me. I want to give you a warning leave Edward alone!"

"And Mike!"

Another girl shouted i looked over to notice it was Jessica from maths.

"I cant..." i looked down..._to Edward that is _

"Oh really? cause im pretty sure if something was to happen to you or your presious Daddy you will stay away from MY Edward understand bitch!"

"y-you wouldnt" i choked fighting the tears.

"Wanna bet...now you leave Edward and Mike alone! they only want you for one thing and trust me i can give them better so why dont you freak run back to the place you came from! and leave our guys alone!" Lauren sneered the others glaring.

I felt tears run down my eyes as they all began laughing, i ran out the bathroom walking towards the entrance i had to get out of here...i was shaking. I ran towards my truck managing not to trip over, as opened the door slamming it behind me leaning back in my seat crying.I reached for my phone and dialed the only person i knew who could cheer me up.

"Hey B was going on?"

"J-Jakey" i sniffed.

"Bella! where are you? whats wrong! dont cry..."

"Jake im scared i dont know who to talk to i...i"

"Shhh calm down ok can you drive to mine?"

"I-I think so"

"Ok come here as fast as you can ok? and i will sort it out B" I nodded closing my phone.

I sent Alice a quick text before i left.

**To: Alice**

**From: Bella**

**Something came up i had to leave sorry...**

**Bella xx**

I switched my phone off driving towards Jake's.

***20 minutes later***

I parked outside the Blacks house before i knew it my door was opened and Jake carried me out as i cried into his neck, still shaking slightly. I dont know where he took me but he was walking.

When he put me down we were in the garage, Jake passed me his jumper which i quickly put on. I started to stop shaking as Jacob sat next to me letting me cry it out on his shoulder, like we used to do when we were arm wrapped around me.

"Bella you ok?" Jacob asked worried.

"N-No" i sniffed.

"Whats wrong B you know you can tell me anything?" Jake comforted.

"It was Lauren and her groupies Jake..."

"What did they say B?" he rubbed my back.

"They are horrible Jake! They called me a bitch and said boys only talk to me cause i probably give them just one thing" i felt Jake freeze.

"Who are they Bella! i can sort them out-"

"NO! please no! they threatened me and Charlie Jake!"

"Bella they cant do anything me and Charlie wont let them-"

"You dont know that Jake"

"I dont get it why...why were they saying those things" I sighed.

"Because of Edward..."

"Who Edward?"

"Hes my friend Alice Cullens brother? well i hang out with them and they seem rather attached to Edward, and think im stealing him or something but im not!"

"Shhhh B i know thats not you they are just mean jealous girls, who arnt ever gonna be as pretty or nice as you" I smiled a teary smile looking up at Jake.

"Thankyou Jake i dont know what i would do without you" i sighed leaning against him.

"Well thats what they all say im da man" i giggled.

"Jake what do i do?" I asked seriously.

"Bella you got to tell Edward or Alice you cant hide this, it will only get worse and worse these girls are bullying you Bella-"

"But-"

"Bella there is saftey in numbers and if these friends care about you, they will protect you. I promise"

"I must of looked so pathetic" i cringed.

"Hmmm well Bella showing some back bone wont hurt..."

"what do you mean?"

"Stick up for yourself Bella your a strong person i know you can do it, you just need practice thats all let me help you" Jake got up helping me up with his hand.

he then stood in front of me, hands on his hips.

"Ok im Lauren"

I looked at him trying not to giggle.

"I need serious Bella please!" Jake squirmed embarassed, as i straightened up.

"Ok"

"Now im Lauren and i said your a bitch what are you gonna say?"

"Ummm...im not" Jacob sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Gosh we got a lot of work to do..."

***Hours later***

"Now slap me"

"Jake i dont know..."

"Cmon its practice anyways im build like a rock"

"Im not sure...but Ok"

I threw my hand back connecting it with Jakes face, he didnt even flinch.

"Hmmm not bad now try harder, thats not gonna knock her to the ground now is it?" i shook my head.

"Jacob i cant do this-"

"oi i want no giving up B! is that all you are some quiet little girl who is to scared to speak up for herself scared that daddy could get hurt-"

I swung my hand Hitting Jake pretty hard resulting in a loud SLAP! sound.

"OUCH HOLY MOTHER OF..." OMG!

"JAKE! JAKE IM SO SORRY" he was walking round the garage clutching his cheek.

"It's fine-"

"I think it needs ice Jake-"

"Nope"-winces-"im fine im da man"

"I will be right back da man" I joked

10 minutes later Jake is holding some frozen peas to his jaw as i kept on apologyising.

"Bella i told you im fine"

"Jake that is gonna bruise-"

"Way to hurt my ego" _urghhh!_

"Bella cmon you can now slap! and speak up for yourself! just use the tecniques ok?" i nodded.

"Good Girl you will have Lauren in tears in no time" We both chuckled.

"Thanks Jake"

"No sweat B what our Best friends for" he smiled..._ Im so lucky to have Jake_

"Oh i just remembered Newton offered me a job on sundays which means i can pay for more parts"

"Thats great B! i say a week and we will be able to ride them!"

"I cant wait they are gonna be right beauties when they are done"

"To right"

I looked towards the outside of the garage and noticed it was pitch black...CRAP!

"JAKE!" he suddenly jumped looking around.

"What? is it a rat?"

"No i..i need to get home oh god how late is it ! Charlies gonna kill me!"

"Bella you didnt tell Charlie!"

"I forgot anyways didnt know i would stay this long-"

"You are in so much trouble B"

"Not helping Jakey!"

"Want me to drive you Back?"

"No it's ok thankyou again Jake for today your a life savour" I reached up being pulled in for a hug.

"Jake-cant-breathe" he chuckled letting me go.

"Sorry see you wednesday B!"

I ran out the garage towards my truck jumping in, and turning my phone on i had 9 text messages and 11 calls SHIT!

I quickly turned on my truck heading towards Charlies...

30 minutes later i pulled up noticing a few cars in the drive way, i parked running towards the door. I knocked and immediently the door was open to reveal and anxious worried Charlie, he looked at me relieved then it turned to anger..._uh oh_

"Isabella Marie Swan!" i ducked my head.

"Dad i-im s-sor-"

Suddenly i was pulled in for a hug the door closed behind me..._what the?_

"Never do that again baby girl" Charlie hugged.

Letting me go to look at me checking for injury i think.

"Dad im sorry something happend and i went to see Jake and lost track of time-"

"You had everyone worried Bella the police have been searching for you!" my eyes widened.

"DAD!"

"What do you expect? i get a call from school saying you dissapeared your phone is switched off and know one has seen you?" tears flooded my eyes.

"Sorry Dad" i sniffed.

he pulled me in for another hug.

"Your friends are here" i froze.

Turning towards the lounge to see a very worried Alice in tears, and Edward. I walked towards them Alice flying into my arms sobbing.

"Bella dont ever do that again! your text scared me i thought the worst happend!" she cried as i rubbed her back.

"Im sorry Alice i will tell you tomorrow ok i wasnt thinking straight i was scared-"

"You could of come and told us!"

"Thats the thing Alice i physically couldnt" she hugged me tightly letting go.

"Ok tell us first thing tomorrow ok?" i nodded.

"Seriously Bella you scared the hell out of all of us! i need to call Jasper and Emmet to stop looking...Edward i will be in the car" i saw him nod as Alice walked out.

We stood nervously i felt Edwards eyes blazing on mine.

"Im-"

"Was it me?" i looked up to Edward shocked.

"W-What?"

"Was the reason you couldnt talk to us me? did i freak you out to much on the weekend?"

"NO! no not at all..i cant tell you yet but i will tomorrow" Edward sighed opening his arms.

"Come here" i walked into his arms letting them wrap around me.

Immediently i felt safe and cared for, like i couldnt give a damn what Lauren thinks. As long as i have Edward and im not giving him up for no one! i held him tightly feeling myself cry again..._urgh i blame teenage hormones_

"Hey Angel dont cry"

I clung to him never wanting to let go, hearing Lauren in my mind calling me all these names.

"Bella you dont know how scared i was...i thought i lost you i was going out of my mind-"

"Im sorry Eddie"

"Its ok Baby just call me next time ok? i thought you were hurt" i nodded causing him to sigh.

"I better go before Charlie grabs the gun" Edward chuckled still i didnt let go.

"Edward...you do want to be my friend right? you dont like think im a bitch or just useful for one thing-" i felt Edward froze.

"**what**!" the car beeped causing Edward to groan, he looked straight into my eyes...

"Who ever told you these lies should go kill themselves for all i care! dont ever lower yourself. Your the most kind, caring, interesting, smart, and beautiful girl i have ever met! so dont for one second doubt yourself Beautiful im not going anywhere" Edward promised i sighed relieved.

Edward quickly kissed my forehead making me blush.

"I have to go Angel tell me tomorrow ok?" i nodded my skin tingling from his lips.

"Bye Edward"

He walked towards the door giving me his crooked smile, before waving and closing the door behind him...

**Im loving Jakes friendship with Bella...but i wonder how long it will last mwahahaha**

**well atleast until Edward finds out eeeek :) Good? Bad? Suggestions? feel free to tell me :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**A big thankyou to oXChelseyBunsXo who is now my BETA! - never had one of those before :D **

**Also lets hope we reach 50 reviews with this chapter! **

**Thankyou for the following reviewers... lozzy035 , Zookiel101 , melissamary55 , oXChelseyBunsXo , Dallas Angel - For your kind words! Your all lovely people! THANKYOU :) **

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

******Christina Aguilera - Fighter**

**BPOV**

I looked in the mirror having a pet talk with myself..._i can do this i can do this..just do everything Jake said im brave im strong im fearless!_

"BELLA!" I jumped..._or not_

"-BREAKFAST IS READY!" Charlie shouted..._so much for being fearless._

I walked down the stairs fidgeting with my hands as i reached for some toast, taking a bite.

"Bell's are you ok? you seem nervous kid?"

"Me nervous? im not nervous...why do i look nervous?" Charlie burst out laughing.

"Is this about a certain lad?"

"W-What?"

"Bella i know your at that age-" i started choking.

"Oh god Dad please tell me this isnt the talk-"

"Now Bella its just as painful for me"

"Dad Edward is a friend! and too bad mum beat you to it-"

"Well thats a relief...just be safe ok?"

"DAD!" I went bright red.

"That's all im saying" he stuffed some toast in his mouth.

I got up grabbing my bag, walking towards the door.

"Ok im off to school...and Dad?" Charlie looked up.

"Im still a Virgin!"

"LALALALALA" Charlie blocked his ears.

I laughed at how immature my dad is, as ran out the house and towards my truck.

***SCHOOL***

I parked taking a deep breath, as i jumped out of the car grabbing my bag. I looked over to Lauren who was smiling at me evilly then i looked at the Cullens, looking worried and happy to see me...you can do this Bella! you can do this! do what Jake said.

I kept my head up high giving Lauren a smirk before heading towards the Cullens, i walked straight up to Edward him looking slightly confused..._i can do this_

"Edward please play along?...and guys be my backup"

They all looked confused as i signaled them to follow.

I reached out for Edward's hand and he clasped it with mine tightly, as we walked towards Lauren and her groupies. Suddenly they all looked a little scared HA Jakes right...

We stopped in front of them Lauren, who was glaring daggers into me.

"Tell them" i stated.

"Tell them what?" she played innocent.

"Tell them what you said to me yesturday Lauren about Edward and the Cullens"

I immediently felt Edward freeze i squeezed his hand causing him to calm down slightly, as others glared at Lauren.

"I dont know what your talking about Swan" she said sickly sweet.

"Oh really? so you didnt threaten to hurt me or Charlie if i didnt leave Edward and the others alone" i heard gasps.

"**WHAT!**" Edward growled.

Lauren looked scared walking towards Edward...

"Edward babe you know we are ment to be together-"

I felt my blood boil when she touched his arm, i suddenly went into over protective mode. I pushed her arm away standing in front of Edward.

"Dont ever touch him again! understand?" I shouted.

"Or what Swan? your gonna call daddy" she laughed...oh hell NO!

I suddenly threw my hand back connecting it with Laurens face, she fell to the ground clutching her cheek in pain. I gasped looking down at my hand...omg i actually did it! i hit Lauren?

Lauren stood up strutting towards me her cheek red, her eyes murderous.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! NO ONE EVER SLAPS ME!"

I felt someone suddenly pull me back as Emmet grabbed Lauren, holding her for which she struggled.

"Oh you wait Swan! when your alone without your precious Cullens you will be sorry!" she seethed.

"Dont you ever touch her!" Edward shouted.

"What happened Eddie we were perfect for each other! till that little bitch came along! what is it is she better in bed? cause trust me i can give you better" she winked. oh hell no!

"Oh no she didnt!" Alice seethed.

"No one calls Bella a bitch but us" Rose glared.

I suddenly run out of Edward's grip running full pelt into lauren, Emmet let her go as we fell to the ground hitting, kicking, scratching and pulling hair.I looked up noticing Alice and Rose were doing the same to a few others.

O heard people around us saying "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT"...oh god what am i doing?

Suddenly she back handed me throwing a good punch to my cheek, whilst kicked her in the rib before someone pulled me up, pulling me against them. Lauren stood up hair messed up make up ruined she looked a mess, i smiled as she huffed looking like she was about to cry as her and her groupies ran for it.

"Man that was hot..."

I turned to looked at Edward cocking my eyebrow, he looked down smirking.

"Thats my girl" he winked pulling me to him.

I hugged him tightly before letting go, Edward reached for my cheek but i winced causing him to panic.

"Shit are you alright? i should of pulled you out sooner Angel where does it hurt" he examined me.

"If you think i looked bad you should of seen the other girl" i joked.

"Oh i did baby im so proud of you" i smiled happily then it finally hit me.

"I did it Eddie! i actually beat lauren literally..." i awed.

"Yes you did Baby who told you to Hit like that?"

"Da Man" i giggled causing a confused look from Edward.

I turned to see the others who didnt look to bad either, they were both jumping up and down being checked over by their boyfriends.

"BELLA! YOU KICKED ASS"

Alice shouted tackling me into a hug nearly falling over.

"Seriously Bella she was practically crying!" rose joined the hug.

"Who would of thought my innocent Belsie is actually the hulk!"

"Im not gonna lie y'all that was the hottest thing i have ever seen" Jasper smirked.

"More like the sexyiest" Edward whispered in my ear causing goosebumps.

"Seriously Bella your a legend!"

"No im not...and thanks guys for helping me i could of done it without you" i muttered playing with my sleeve.

"Hey thats what Best friends are for" Alice smiled.

I ran at her hugging her tightly to me, i actually have best friends i felt so happy!

"Man guys we have the hottest best friends" Emmet winked causing me to giggle.

"And who would of thought it Bella got all protective of Eddie" i suddenly blushed bright red.

"Ummm about t-that im sorry...you can date her in you want im not stopping you i just thought you well didnt like her but im probably wrong so um yeah-"

I suddenly felt a finger over my lips shhing me. I looked up to Edward who's eyes were the greenest i have ever seen, gazing down to me with some unknown emotion.

"Beautiful" he breathed over my face making me dazed.

"Dont ever apologyise for doing something instictial i have never been interested in Lauren ever she a cold heartless bitch and if you didnt lash at her i would of done so for you anyways that was the hottest thing i have ever seen you were like a angry kitten Angel im so proud of you Bella your the only girl i care for" i felt my face draw into a goofey smile...Edward said he cared for me !

"Y-you-"

"AWWWWW MY BELSIE IS GROWING UP!" Emmet fake cried, causing us all to chuckle.

"Emmet!"

Rose slapped his chest causing us all to laugh, before she kissed him.

"Um...B-Beautiful would you umm..Can i take you out this saturday?" omg is Edward asking me...

"You mean like a date?"

"Yes...no maybe dammit!" he muttered angrily.

"forget i ever said anything" he sighed causing me to laugh.

"Edward?" he looked up slightly hurt

"I would love to go on a date with you" he suddenly beamed.

"Yes!" Edward fist pumped.

"Haha Emmet cough up" Jazz held out his hand.

"Dammit Belsie i was counting on you" my jaw hung open.

"You betted on my and Edwards...friendship" they both nodded.

"oh you to are so dead-" i teased suddenly they paled.

"RUN JAZZY SHES A NINJA NOW!" they both ran into the building leaving us all laughing.

"We should go in cmon guys" Alice led us as we walked to first period.

***End of School***

I left the parking lot on my Way to Jake's i didnt call so i thought i would drop on in i knocked on the blacks door, to be welcomed by Billy.

"Hey Bell's you here for Jake?"

"Yeah is this a wrong time?"

"No hes out with the guys out back" i nodded.

"Ok.." I nervously walked out back.

To see Jake fighting some tall boy, Jake seemed to be the better than him there were 3 in total.

"Bella?" i jumped.

Turning round to see Seth.

"Seth!" I jumped into his arms making him chuckle.

"You know this used to be the other way around"

"Well i doubt i can carry you now look how tall you are hope your not causing trouble"

"Dont worry you and Jake did enough of that for a life time" we chuckled.

I stood back but then Seth looked worried, reaching out his hand to lift my face towards him.

"Bella did umm...someone hurt you"

"Huh?"

"Your cheeks a little swollen"

"Yeah about that-"

I suddenly heard wolf whistling as me and Seth jumped away from each other blushing.

"Well well well Seth has a girlfriend" The first tall guy said.

"Ooooo burn" The second.

"Actually shes an old friend Bella-"

"Wait your THEY bella" i blushed.

"Man shes hot"-"OUCH JAKE"

Suddenly i was in the arms of Jake hugging me to him, i winced causing him to quickly put me down.

"Gosh B you ok?" i nodded.

"If you think i look bad you should of seen the other girl" i winked.

"B what happend!"

"I did it Jake! i stood up to Lauren and i slapped her she fell to the ground i did just what you said Jake and it worked! ok she back handed me but she looked a mess you should of seen me Jake!"

"Did you film it?"

"Quil shut up man!" Seth smacked him.

"B im so proud of you!" he smirked.

"Who da man?"

"Your da man Jake" we joked.

"Sooo Jacob you gonna introduce us to your...friend"

"Bella this is Quil and Embry"

"Hi" i blushed nervously.

"Nice to meet you" Embry winked.

"Ewww dont flirt with Bella shes practically my sister" Seth whined.

"To bad sucker" Embry joked making me giggle.

"Hey Jake why didnt you introduce us earlier scared she would dump your boring ass" Quil joked.

"Oh yeah sure"

Suddenly Jake went for Quil both play fighting, and rolling around. I sat down on a log alongside Embry.

"I bet on Quil"

"your on" i smirked.

**Brave Bella there ;D next chapter Edward and Bella's Date !**

**Pleasssseeeee Review! for quicker updates :) xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**YAY 50 Reviews! well shocked never thought i would get interest for this story :D**

**Big Thankyou to my beta oXChelseyBunsXo she's a star!**

**And thankyou to the following Reviewers...darinka , ****The Wanna B , TwiGurl4lufe , lozzy035 , Zookiel101... love you all lots! thankyou :) **

Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

**Sixpence None The Richer - Kiss Me**

**EPOV**

I was on my way to pick my Angel up from her house for our date. I smirked.

I couldn't believe this day has finally come even after all the shit which has happened, a girl as perfect as Bella wants to go on a date with a guy like me...

I decided that today wouldn't be like any other boring date. I decided I wanted to woo her by showing her the one place only I know about. So I decided I'm taking her to the meadow. This was a place I found hiking one day and I go there when ever I'm troubled. It's a part of me and a part that I want to share with Bella. It's around mid-day now so I have packed us a picnic and blanket so every this is prepared. I hope Bella's ok with walking...

I parked my car on the drive leaving it running as I knocked on the door. Immediately it was opened to a very stunning looking Bella. Her hair was down, long and wavy. She was wearing a blue shirt, jeans and converse. I chuckled to myself causing a confused pout from Bella...adorable

"What's so funny?" she cocked her eyebrow.

"We match" I shrugged.

She looked me over. I was wearing my converse, 3 quart length kakis and a blue button down shirt. It was amazing that we were both able to wear these clothes because today was actually sunny!

"Oh...I can change" I laughed.

"Don't be silly Isabella. Anyways I think fate's on our side"

"If you mean the weather than I wouldn't be so sure, it has a serious attitude problem."

"Oh I think it will behave today" I winked.

She locked the door as we walked down to my Volvo. I opened the door causing my Bella to blush again. Her cuteness blows me away. I walked round to the passenger side climbing in, closed the door and turning on the engine, speeding down the road.

"Soooo where we going?"

"Is someone curious?" I teased.

"Maybe" she said shyly.

"Well with such a sunny day like today, I decided we should make the most of it!" I smiled.

"O.K" she seemed nervous.

***25 minutes later***

The car journey had been comfortable with teasing and special moments. I loved making her laugh. I decided today was all about Bella.  
I turned off the main road driving down a pathway and parking the car. I got out opening up Bella's door. She stumbled out causing me to catch her while she blushed.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome Beautiful"

She looked around confused as I shut the door, opening up the back to collect my backpack. We started to walk down the path, Bella looking extremely nervous.

"Relax Angel, I want to show you something ok?" she nodded.

I started to walk off the park and towards the trees.

"Where are you going?" I turned around to a curious looking Bella.

"You might need to follow to find out."

"But the trail-"

"Don't worry; I know this place like the back of my hand."

"That's not what I'm worried about! What about wolves or bears?" I chuckled.

"That's what the gun is for." she froze where she was.

"I'm joking Bella!" I laughed.

"That's not funny Edward." she huffed, stomping her foot, making me laugh even more.

"What now?" she pouted.

"I thought girls only did that on TV"

"And I thought that dates were like going to see a movie, bowling or a meal. Not in the dark and scary woods were I can be easily murdered by rogue bears-"

"I will always protect you." I said seriously, holding out my hand.

"Trust me?"

she nodded reaching for my hand. Mine clasped in hers as we walked into the trees. 30 minutes in and I could already tell Bella wasn't used to much exercise. She was tiring out and kept stumbling and falling.

"Are we nearly there yet?" she whined causing me to chuckle again.

"Nope, but I think someone has been neglecting exercise."

"Well if you can remember, I'm lethal at anything athletic!"

She stumbled over some rocks. I caught her arm. _This isn't working_ I thought to myself.

"Get on my back."

"I think you may have heat stroke…"

"C'mon, I can carry you. You're light anyways."

"Edward it's very nice of you but I couldn't. Who would hold your back pack?-"

"You put it on your back and I will put you on mine." she laughed.

"Edward I couldn't" she mumbled shly.

I turned to her taking the bag off my shoulders and turning around to her, kneeling down. I waited a few seconds until I felt Bella jump onto my back giggling like a young child as she clung to me, her arms around my neck, legs locked around my waist. She weighed hardly anything!

"Alright up there Beautiful?"

"Yes thank you Edward."

She nuzzled into my back, laying her cheek on my shoulder. I sighed, happy having my Angel this close.

"20 Questions?" Bella suggested.

"Sure."

"Favourite colour?" I asked.

"Brown, you?"

"Green, Favourite movie?"

"My best friends wedding, Romeo & Juliet, The Notebook and oh the Muppets. Yours?" I laughed.

"Hmmm Transformers, Die hard. Mainly horror and action...Sun or snow."

"Pfft sun all the way. I miss the warmth. You?"

"Snow"

"Why!" she gasped causing me to laugh.

"Well in the snow you can have snow ball fights, go sledding. It's just more fun...favorite music?"

"Hmm tough I like all except heavy metal and rap, you?"

"I like Muse, Paramore, Those types of bands, some classical-"

"You like classical?" she asked, looking at me like I had sprouted another head.

"Ummm, yeah I play the piano…" I said nervously..._nice Cullen you sound very manly._

"Wow! Will you play for me sometime?"

I froze that wasn't what I was expecting. I carried on walking through the woods.

"Yeah sure...If your house was burning down, what would you save?"

"My Wuthering Heights book!"

"Is someone a book worm?" I teased causing her to hit me as we kept walking.

***Hour later***

As we started to reach the meadow, I reluctantly lowered Bella to the ground. She stumbled a little, though regained her balance. Smiling brightly up at me as I did at her, taking her hand and leading her to the meadow.

I pulled back some foliage and pulled her to the centre of the meadow. She gasped quietly in awe, looking around. I smiled to myself as I unpacked our stuff from my rucksack, placing down the blanket and sandwiches. The meadow was in all its glory today, flowers were in bloom and the sun light shone through the tree's. I couldnt of picked a better day.

"Wow...how did you find this place?"

"One day, taking a hike. Ummm, whenever Im troubled or need time to think, I come here...your the only one who knows…"

This caused her to turn to me, confused.

"You brought me to your own secret garden?" I laughed at the name.

"Well technically, it's no longer a secret." I said smiling.

I sat down, patting the space beside me. As she sat down so close, to me I took a whiff of her strawberry scent.

"Edward…it's so beautiful!"

"I know" -you are. I looked at her...she's so perfect.

She turned to me, her brow furrowed.

"Why do you look at me like that?" I gulped.

"Like what?"

"I don't know like...you found something…"

"Maybe I have just realized what I have been missing." I smiled, causing her to blush.

I handed the Tupperware box over to her. She opened it up to pick a cheese sandwich, which we shared.

"Thank you Edward, for this...this place, the food! It's just so sweet" she blushed.

"I'm glad you like it. I have to admit, I was nervous about today." I said, rubbing my full stomach, lying down on the blanket, Bella joining me.

I reached out for her, pulling her to my side as she rested her head on my chest.

We were quiet for a while but it was comfortable. Everything felt so right. I couldn't believe Bella was here with me.  
"Edward you know...you shouldn't be ashamed to be yourself around me...I like the nervous and shy Edward" she murmured into my shirt.

"I wish I could be perfect for you Bella" I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is...your too good for me." she shot up. Great, now she's gonna run away from me.

"W-What?" I couldn't look at her.

I felt her small hands connect with my face, turning it so I face her. Her deep brown eyes shining down on mine showing conflict and confusion.

"Don't you ever doubt yourself Edward! Your too good for _me_!" I laughed.

"Yeah, sure" she glared.

"Edward I don't want perfect...I want you! To me, that is perfection."

I looked up at her hearing her declaration out loud. She. Wanted. Me?

I slowly saw her lean down to me, pressing her lips against mine. Then I was in heaven. Her lips were soft against mine. So delicate, like a feather. I moaned at how good it was. Suddenly Bella pulled back, eyes wide as she looked at me.

"Im s-so s-sorry" she stood, backing away.

"No wait!" I started to get up.

Bella stood nervously, looking like she wanted to flee at any moment. I walked up to her shaky frame, towering over her, realizing just how much taller I was than her. I put both my hands on her face, leaning down to connect our lips again. Her hands went immediately into my hair, stroking, causing me to almost purr. It felt so good. I wrapped my hands around her waist pulling her to me as we passionately kissed.

When we pulled away, Bella's face was slightly flushed and her lips swollen. She looked so beautiful. Bella looked up to me, worried.

"What does this mean for us Eddie?" she whispered.

I leaned down, kissing her nose, her cheeks and her eyelids, cherishing everywhere I could kiss as I felt her hummm. I nuzzled her neck kissing and nipping the skin.

"It means you're now mine!" I said possessively.

She whimpered in my arms as my lips met hers once again. We kissed for so long I could hardly remember, but I couldn't stop. It felt so freaking good! I went back to her neck, gently sucking on the skin under her ear lobe before biting down. Bella moaned as I sucked almost like a vampire. I wanted to mark what was mine. I sucked the mark one last time, pulling back to inspect it. I could all ready see it darkening...perfect.

"Bella will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

We both smiled at each other as I pulled her into my arms, kissing her again.

***Hours later***

We ended up back on the blanket, my head in Bella's lap as she combed her fingers through my hair, which was my new favourite pass time.

"I can't wait for Monday, love" I murmured.

"Why?"

"So I can show everyone that you're mine" I smiled looking up at her, causing a blush.

"Umm what do boyfriend and girlfriends actually do?"...wait a second...

"Bella have you ever had a boyfriend?" I asked incredulously.

I lifted my head from her lap. She looked up at me nervously before looking down, hiding behind her hair.

"Love, don't hide from me...please beautiful?"

She looked up at me, looking like she was about to cry. I immediately placed her into my lap, cradling her to me like a small child, while kissing her forehead.

"It's ok. Im glad Im your first...does that mean the kiss was your first as well?" she nodded...YES! I can't believe it!

"Love, this is such good news!" I beamed.

"Really?" she asked nervously.

"Of course! Its fate baby! For once, something good has happened in my life! You're my Angel. Bella, you were meant for me!" she smiled.

"Edward, your gonna meet loads of girls after me-" I froze. Huh?

"Beautiful, you're the only one for me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me, I know love!" I pecked her lips.

"Hmmm, I love kissing you." I kissed her again causing a giggle.

"Eddie!" she laughed as I smothered her with kisses. She tried to roll away.

"I know! Let's play hide and seek!" my face fell immediately.

"E-Edward? What's wrong?" she stroked my cheek as I leaned into her hand.

"Umm… I used to play that with my mum...when things were...bad, she would tell me to hide and later she would find me. Sometimes I would wait hours for her to find me and w-when she did-" I choked, clenching my fists.

"What happened?"

Bella kissed my jaw, grabbing my fist with her tiny hands, rubbing it back and forth.

"My vile father beat her black and blue!" I heard Bella gasp.

"D-Did he ever hurt you?" she asked, stuttering.

"No, at least I don't remember...mum always took the beatings. I hate him. That's the reason why she's-" I growled slamming my fist down on the floor.

"Edward...I'm sorry! You -of all people on this planet- didn't deserve that and neither did your mum. I'm so sorry Edward!" I felt Bella kiss my fist as I slowly let it unclench.

"I hate him so much!" I growled angrily.

"Edward, lets play the proper way! Don't let him ruin this perfect day!" I opened my eyes to see my angel smiling up at me.

I smiled though it didn't reach my eyes "Ok Angel."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning up to kiss me. I leaned down closing my eyes, when suddenly she missed and kissed my cheek. I opened my eyes, pouting, as she burst out giggling. I growled, switching positions so now I was on top of her, kissing.

***Hours later***

Bella and I started to pack up the blanket and picnic reluctantly. She jumped onto my back once again, sighing.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I don't want this to end." she sulked.

"It never will" I promised.

***Dropping Bella off***

"Thank you Edward, for today. It was truly amazing! Can we go back to the meadow another day?" she asked causing me to smile.

"Of course! Whenever you want Beautiful!"

I smiled. We both jumped out of the car. I walked Isabella all the way up to her door. She stood awkwardly which made me smile. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me. Leaning down and capturing her lips, we kissed softly before I reluctantly pulled away. I then continued to kiss her forehead.

"Mine." I said, nuzzling her neck.

"Yours." she murmured, pleasing my possessive monster self.

"I will see you tomorrow love."

"Hmm...why?" she asked, raising her perfect eyebrow.

"Interview."

"O-oh yeah, I forgot." she blushed.

"You don't have to go..." I kissed her lips again.

"Nice try." she smirked.

"Worth a try, I will pick you up at 6:00 am-"

"Edward you don't have to come! It's too early! I don't want to deprive you of sleep…"

"And what, let that Newton kid try something on you? I don't think so."

"Edward you have to trust me."

"I do! It's other guys I don't trust."

"Edward, I only want you. Ok?"

"I love hearing you say that love." I kissed her lips again.

"Eddie I got to go." I groaned, causing her to laugh.

"Bye Beautiful."

"Bye Edward."

**Next Chapter Bella's interview at Newton's ! ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter i wanted it to be sweet for Bella and Edward**

***Warning* big shock next chap ;D ...what? cmon you dont think things will be fine **

**and dandy just because they are finally together ? cause that wouldnt be much of a story ;) mwahahaha!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Please Review :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG 60 REVIEWS YAAAAAAY :D**

**Thankyou to the following reviewers...I., TwiGurl4lufe, lozzy035, jazzylovestwilight, bella sweet 03, shannoninn369...Thankyou for your lovely reviews! they all make me smile and give me motivation to write more! :)**

**And once again a big thankyou to my Beta - oXChelseyBunsXo - :D **

Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm tryin to get back  
before the cool done run out I'll be givin it my best test  
and nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some

But I won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait  
I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
open up your plans and damn you're free  
look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
listen to the music at the moment people dance and sing  
Were just one big family  
And it's our godforsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved

So, i won't hesitate no more,  
no more, it cannot wait i'm sure  
there's no need to complicate our time is short  
this is our fate  
I'm yours

**Jason Mraz - I'm Yours**

**BPOV**

"BELLA!"

"IM COMING DAD!"

I ran down the stairs in my skinny jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt and converse, ready for work.

"Edward's here" Dad grouched.

"Be nice. He means a lot dad."

He waved his hand around a rotation of a halo. I rolled my eyes.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I felt butterflies in my stomach as I walked towards the door.

Will everything still be the same or did I dream the meadow? Or that Edward is my boyfriend?

I turned the handle, opening the door to my beautiful boyfriend. I swear he works as a model part time. That's would explain why he is so rich.

Edward was wearing a grey shirt with a light blue jacket, jeans and Nike trainers. I saw his hand run over his sexy bed hair, which I knew was a nervous habit. I suddenly realized Edward had bags under his eyes. He smiled lazily.

Omg Edward Cullen isn't a morning person. I smiled.

"Hey Beautiful."

Edward opened his arms for me, quickly enveloping me into a hug. I leaned up earning a quick peck on the lips from Edward. I felt a blush rise to my face making him smile even bigger.

Then we heard a cough. I quickly jumped away from Edward, turning towards my dad. I gulped.

"Charlie Edward, Edward Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Swan." Edward held out his hand.

"Hmmm…you too Edward-" I nudged my dad, raising my eyebrow.

"Call me Charlie." Dad huffed.

"Yes sir- I mean Charlie." I giggled. Edward seemed so adorable.

"Dad I will be home later."

"Good Luck with the interview Bells."

"Will do dad." I waved.

Grabbing Edward's hand and dragging him out the house, Edward opened the door for me like the gentlemen he was. I got in as Edward closed the door behind me, opening the driver's door and climbing in.

"Edward Thank you-"

Suddenly I was cut of with Edwards lips on mine. I froze for a second then kissed him back. We kissed for a few minutes before pulling away. I shook my head dazed.

"W-What was that for?"

"I didn't get to say a proper hello earlier." He smirked adorably.

We set off driving towards Newton's Store.

***30 Minutes Later***

Edward opened my door as I hopped out the car. Wrapping his arm around my waist possessively.

"I swear if he touches you-" he growled.

"Please Edward calm down. I really need this job!"

"Fine but if anything happens, Isabella, you better call me."

"Yes sir." I rolled my eyes.

Edward huffed.

We walked up to Newton store opening the door, the bell rang. Mike was behind the desk looking bored. When he looked up at me, a smile lit his face.

"Hey Bella!"

I walked up to the desk, Edward trailing behind.

"Hey Mike..."

"Im so glad you came! I hope you don't mind skipping a lie in on Sundays."

"It's ok! Thank you for telling me about this job Mike."

"Anytime...want me to show you around?" he winked.

"Um-"

I heard Edward clear his throat. Mike jumped, looking up.

"W-Why are you here?" Mike asked, annoyed.

Edward put his arms around my waist, pulling my back against his stomach, causing me to blush.

"To look out for my girlfriend on her first day at work."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yes MY girlfriend. Is there a problem with that Newton?" Edward growled.

"Edward please, just go ok-"

I struggled out of his grip, standing back.

"Yeah Cullen, why don't you just go. I will look after Bella…" Mike smirked...crap!

Edward's eyes started to turn black, glaring at Newton, with his fists clenched.

"I swear if you so much as touch her!-"

"Edward go now, please!" I pleaded.

"Your obviously not a good of boyfriend as you thought cause she cant even stand you"

"Mike stop-"

"Bella, you can do so much better."

"Can we just start the interview? Please Mike-"

Suddenly, Edward grabbed Mike by the collar of this shirt, slamming him against the rails of camping equipment.

**EPOV**

I saw red, slamming Newton against the rails, getting up close. His eyes were wide and I smirked.

"I know your game and it won't work! She's mine!" he smiled.

"Why are you so jealous? Scared she will like me more than you-"

I slammed his head back again, clutching his neck tighter. His breathing laboured as I cut of his air supply.

"If you ever touch her, I swear to god, I will kill you." I whispered, smiling evilly.

Mike squirmed, turning purpled, gasping. How I love seeing him in pain...

"Edward! Let him go! He can't breathe! Edward please!"

I sighed, reluctantly letting him drop to the ground. He started gasping for air, lying on the floor. I smiled.

**BPOV**

OMG OMG OMG OMG!

"M-Mike? Are you ok!" I leaned around Edward.

"Im"-breathes-"fine" I sighed.

I felt so upset and angry. I need this job and now I have probably lost it because my boyfriend has nearly killed my boss. I felt arms wrap around me.

"Are you ok Angel?" I shook my head.

I felt him hold me tighter but I pull away.

"Am I o-ok? Are you kidding me!"

"Don't talk to me like that Isabella!"

"I need this job Edward! And you nearly killed my boss! And you ask me if I'm the one who's ok?"

Mike got off the floor, shaking slightly.

"You don't need this job. I can supply you with money-" what the hell!

"Edward! We aren't married ok? I don't want your money. Now get out!" I pleaded, trying to stay mad.

"Fine" He growled.

Storming out of the shop and slamming the door behind him, I let a sigh out of relief. I really dislike angry Edward right now.

I turned around to see a pretty shaken up Mike, leaning against the counter.

"Mike I'm so sorry! Please, I need this job-"

"Its ok Bella. I understand. Just next time don't bring Cullen with you." I frowned.

"Ok."

"Now, ummm l-lets show you around, ok?"

***30 minutes later***

"-And that's pretty much how you work the till. Knowing that the whole town knows your Charlie's daughter, I know customers will be happy talking to you. Remember, there is a 10% discount on all camping beds-oh and any problems, call me. I will be in the back sorting through storage, heavy lifting etc. You won't be on the tills all day mind you."

"When do I finish?"

"You finish at 12.00. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, it's great. So have I got the job?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." Mike winked.

"Do you mind helping me unload some boxes?"

"Not at all."

After a few hours I got really into it. Working with Mike wasn't as bad at all. He seemed skittish and hesitant; obviously what ever Edward said must have shaken up Mike. We carried the last few boxes to the storage room.

"Sooo Bella, since you will be seeing me more often, tell me a bit about yourself." Mike stacked the boxes.

"Ummm… my mum and dad got divorced when I was young moved to Arizona then decided to move back with Charlie-"

"Arizona? Isn't that really hot?"

"Yeah"

"Ummm no offence or anything, but aren't people from Arizona supposed to be tanned?"

"Yeah, that's probably why they kicked me out." I joked...Mike laughed a little too much.

"You're good."

"Ummm, thanks." I stacked some equipment onto the shelves.

"Why you with Cullen?" I froze.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You're actually dating Cullen? That guys a freak Bella. He strangled me!" I frowned.

"Edward may have issues with his anger and other things but that doesn't make him a freak."

"Bella, c'mon! He attacked me-"

"He...you didn't help." I huffed.

"Arizona, Im sorry ok? It's just; you can't honestly feel safe around him! He could hurt you!"

"Edward wouldn't hurt me!"

"Well he threatened to kill me." I froze. What the hell?

"H-He what?" I gasped.

Suddenly, I heard the bell on top of the door ring, making me jump. We walked back to the till to see a customer.

"You want me to handle this one?" Mike suggested.

"U-Um, no, its ok." he shrugged, walking off.

I strode up to the customer.

"Hello, can I help you-"

***Hours later***

"That will be $14.99...Thank you" I smiled at the middle aged man.

I looked towards the clock and saw it read 12.00. Mike walked out of the storage room also looking at the clock, then me.

"Good first day?"

"Great, thank you."

"Customers seemed happy. I will inform my parents you have the job. Remember same time next Sunday."

"Great, thanks Mike."

"Here's the money, including some tips from customers." Mike handed me the money.

"Thank you...see you next Sunday?"

"Can't wait. Bye Arizona!" Mike waved.

As I walked out the door, into the parking lot. Suddenly, I realized I had no transportation… Damnit!

So I started to walk. It wouldn't take me to long, an hour at the most if I walked fast enough. So I took this time reflect on what happened today, how Edward, my boyfriend who I have only been with for 2 days nearly lost me my job, and threatened to kill my boss...but Edward couldn't have, right? Do I risk asking Edward and getting Mike in trouble.

I continued walking 10 minutes until I heard a car behind me, slowing down next to me, then I realized it was a silver Volvo with a very angry Edward inside. The window went down.

"Bella, what are you doing! Get in the car!"

I glared at him, turning and carried on walking.

"Isabella I mean it. I swear to god, I will get out and carry you back in here-"

"Edward, I'm fine ok! I don't want to speak to you right now-"

"Well I do! Stop with this attitude, I don't like it" my hands turned to little fists as I kept on walking.

"My attitude? Says the person who attacked and threatened my boss!"

"Ok, that's it!"

I heard Edward pull over. I immediately picked up the pace; however, Edward was in front of me in seconds, not letting me pass.

"M-Move!" He chuckled.

"Not so angry now, are you kitten?" Edward teased.

"Edward, I don't want to talk to you ok-" Edward eyes immediately narrowed.

"Yes you will Isabella! I told you, just get in the car already!"

"O-Or what? You w-will attack me?"

Edwards's eyes immediately softened. His head dropped as I heard a loud sigh. Edward wrapped his arms around, me bringing me to him. I didn't struggle; I just hugged him back, pressing my nose into his jacket, smelling his musky, manly scent which was Edward Cullen.

"Angel, I will never hurt you, ok! Im not…my father" I sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry! I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"Good. I'm sorry too Angel I messed up again didn't i?"

"No baby its ok" I held him tighter.

"Please, let me take you home." I nodded.

Edward leaned down, connecting my lips to his. I melted into him, everything around us forgotten as we clung to each other. When we were breathless, we pulled apart. I sighed as Edward kissed me up and down my neck.

"Ok." I murmured.

Edward smirked, grabbing my hand and leading me towards his Volvo. He opened the door and closing it behind me, him joining me in the front seat shortly. He sped off towards my house, his hand in mine as he was in automatic.

"How was work love?" _oh it was fine even though you threatened to kill my boss._

"It was good. Better than expected. I met new people, help load boxes…"

"Are you tired?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Yeah, a little. I might take a nap." I yawned. Feeling sleep wanting to catch up with me.

"Ok love"

***20 minutes later***

We arrived back at my house, Charlie wouldn't be back till later so I asked Edward if he wanted to come in. He nodded as I opened the door, letting him in.

"Want a drink?" I walked to the kitchen, nervously.

My house was nothing like Edward's was.

"Nope, I'm ok Angel." I blushed, fidgeting with my sleeve, trying to cover a yawn.

"You need sleep Bella."

"I'm fine."

"Isabella…" I rolled my eyes.

"Edwardddd-" I used the same tone making his lips turn up.

He walked up to me, towering over me, smiling with mischief.

"I'm not scared of you." I said dozily

"Hmm, you really shouldn't have said that."

"Huh-"

Suddenly I was in Edward's arms. I yelped, as he cradled me like a small, misbehaved child up the stairs. I huffed, crossing my arms, making Edward chuckle. I pointed to my room and he opened the door I suddenly became very embarrassed. He was in my bedroom. If Charlie found out, we would both be dead.

Edward dropped me slowly onto the bed. I kicked my shoes off, curling up. I looked up to see Edward observing my room. He picked up a picture of me when I was 11. It was an embarrassing picture in Arizona with Renee. He surprisingly smiled before walking back to me.

"May I?"

I looked confused as he indicated to the bed what the...oh…OH he wants to nap with me?  
I nodded, realizing I was probably bright red. A guy has never been in my room before, let alone on my bed...

Edward kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed, pulling me to him so my head was resting on his chest. He propped some pillows up so he could lean against them. I felt him stroke my cheek lifting up my chin.

"Is this ok beautiful?" I nodded.

I yawned once again, snuggling into Edward's warmth as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**EPOV**

I looked down at my Bella, seeing she had fallen asleep. I smiled down at my Angel, feeling like a total douche bag for this morning but Newton had it coming to him.

The strange thing was I actually liked hurting Newton. Call that sick or whatever, I don't care. No one says I'm a bad boyfriend and shit. He deserved it.

I wish Bella didn't take the stupid job. I know Mike's game and trust me, it won't work. Anyways I can support Bella...when we get married I mused. Normally, I would never think of this but Bella being the one. I know that will always be a possibility, even if she doesn't think so yet...

I hated fighting with Bella but for god sake she was walking home! Any one could have picked her up and taken her from me for Christ sakes! I sighed, relieved that she was now in my arms. I leaned down to kiss her forehead when suddenly…

"Edward," I froze

Damnit, I woke her up!...or not? I looked at Bella. Whoa! She talks in her sleep.

"My Edward."

I smiled, beaming ear to ear. I loved it when she called me her's but what made me even happier was that she was dreaming off me. I brought her closer so her head was resting in the crook of my neck. I heard her humm, nuzzling me. I wanted so badly to sleep but knew it was a bad idea. If Charlie came back, I knew me and my Bella would be in deep shit. I started to lean up when I heard...

"Edward...don't go!"

"Mmm Angel, I will never leave you, I promise...I love you so much."

I kissed the crease between her eyebrows, letting her body curl around mine.

***hour later***

I gentle got up from the bed, noticing Bella trying to reach for me, making me chuckle. I picked her up in my arms, pulling back the covers and placing her inside. Pulling the cover over her and quickly kissing her forehead.

"See you tomorrow beautiful."

**AWWW thought the ending was sweet :)**

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**Next chapter Monday back at school ! :D **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...for faster updates!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ! should be a sweet one :) **

**Thankyou for all the lovely reviews from the following reviewers...twilight-vamp-sis, algoangel07, melissamary55, lozzy035, vampiregirlsrule, bella sweet 03, TwiGurl4lufe, loutombeth2619...Thankyou! your all stars! :D **

**Also thankyou to my beta...oXChelseyBunsXo for editing !**

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

**Taylor Swift - Love Story**

**EPOV**

I headed out of the shower, changing into jeans and green shirt, trying to fix my hair in the mirror which was just useless. I groaned combing it back with my hands.

I looked up into the mirror, noticing the huge smile on my face. Today was Monday, the day I could show the whole school Bella is my girlfriend. I woke up extra early.

Running out the room, heading towards Alice's. I smirked, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"ALICE!" she jumped. shooting around to me.

Looking at me to the alarm then back to me, groaning.

"Edward! Its 6.30! Go back to bed-"

"Why would I do that? Wake up sleepy head." I opened up her curtains, the sun light blinding.

"Edward, go away" she put a pillow over her head.

"Wake up pixie!"

She huffed, throwing a pillow at me.

I smiled, jogging out the bedroom, down the stairs, entering the kitchen. I looked around. Shit! Where is the food? I got out some eggs, bacon and toast.

***30 minutes Later***

I yawned, smelling something burning. I rubbed my eyes, realizing I fell asleep...wait burning…

"SHIT!"

I ran to the stove. The toast was black and the eggs and bacon were burnt to a crisp. I groaned, well this is just freaking great!

"Edward Honey? Are you ok? Edward, did you cook?" Esme's eyes were wide.

"Ummm…yes?"

"W-Why?" I shrugged

Crap, I can't even make toast. How the hell am I gonna be good at a relationship! I rubbed my eyes, groaning.

"Edward couldn't sleep because he was so excited to see Bellaaaa." Alice winked, walking down the stairs.

I glared at her, telling her to silently shut up.

"Isabella Swan? The girl Carlisle told me about?" I nodded nervously.

"Aww! Edward's blushing!"

"I am not!" I growled as Alice started laughing.

"Awww! That's great Honey! I know, why don't you invite her around? I would love to meet her." Esme smiled warmly.

"Ummm…ok." I rubbed my neck.

A few minutes later, Esme made Alice and I breakfast. I ate it quickly, grabbing my bag, practically dragging Alice to the car. We hopped in, making our way to school...

***30 minutes Later***

I drove up, parked and got out of the car. I don't know why I was so nervous. Im normally not this nervous. Well, until I met Bella.

"Edward, calm down for Christ sakes."

"Alice, what if she's changed her mind? What if she's still mad at me from yesterday-"

"Firstly, don't be stupid secondly, what happened yesterday?"

"Newton." I growled.

"Edward please tells me you did nothing stupid!" I ignored her.

"Edward! What did you do?"

"You didn't hear what he said or saw the way he was looking at Bella! I had to do something!"

"Edward please! Just think about this anger therapy-"

"No!"

I looked up to see Bella's truck drive in. My face lit into a smile, immediately all thoughts of arguing with Alice over.

"Get over there before I puke from the cuteness." Alice teased.

I chuckled striding towards Bella. She stepped out, throwing her bag over her shoulder. She seemed nervous but however the minute her eyes looked up, connecting with mine she smiled my smile, her big doe eyes glistening towards mine.

By this time, there were quite a few students around the parking lot. I smirked, noticing Newton and the other males earning confused glances. I looked back to my Bella.

I immediately wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her to me. Her hands wrapped around my neck, stroking my hair. I smiled, leaning down towards Bella's lips, capturing them in mine. Gently and slowly kissing her passionately for what seemed like a life time before pulling away. I could tell she was dazed as a lazy smile lit her face.

I heard some gasps and noticed the whole parking lot was staring at me and Bella, some glaring and some smiling. I looked down to Bella who was blushing bright red, nuzzling her face into my jacket as I kissed her forehead.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hi."

"I missed you."

"Me too Eddie, so much." she kissed my cheek.

I carried on whispering sweet nothings in my girl's ear when she asked me.

"Edward, why do you smell like burnt toast?" I chuckled.

"I lost a fight with a stove and a toaster." Bella giggled my favourite sound in the world.

I leaned down capturing her lips with mine again.

"FINALLY!" Emmet boomed.

Bella jumped breaking away from the kiss, making me pout.

"About freaking time!" Jasper smiled.

"I told you Jazzy. You should have seen Edward this morning!"

"Your whipped man!" I just smirked.

"So…" I kissed Bella's nose making her blush.

"Urghh Jazzy, were we ever that bad?"

"For sure!" Rose smiled.

"Hey, remember you and Emmet! You couldn't keep your hands off each other!" Alice teased.

"I can't believe my Belsie is all grown up!" Emmett pretended to cry as I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett-"

"I swear Edward, if you hurt Belsie your dead-"

"Emmie Im still your Belsie!"

I looked down at my Bella, my eyebrows furrowed...she's not Emmet's! I thought she was mine?

"Uh oh looked like Belsie hurt Eddie's feelings…" Emmet teased. I shot him a glare.

I felt Bella's palm rest on my chest. She knew just how to calm me. I looked down at her.

"Edward, don't be silly. You know Im yours!" She's mine!

"Yes Love."

"Urghhh! Someone pass me a bucket!"

I turned round just in time to see Rose hit Emmett over the head.

"Ouch, what did I do?"

***Bell Rings***

"Alright y'all, lets go." Jasper waved.

As we all walked in to the school.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe Edward kissed me in front of the whole parking lot! I walked into English. Angela looked up and smiled. I sat down.

"I know that smile! Does this have something to do with Edward?" she smirked.

"Maybe…" I blushed, trying to stop smiling but lost the battle.

"Well, it damn well should be after the way he kissed you in the parking lot!" She giggled.

"So are you and Edward-"

"He asked me on Saturday!"

"Awww Bella! Im so happy for you! What was it like? Where did he take you?"

"It was so romantic! He took me to this place only he knows about, like a secret garden...Oh Angela it was beautiful! And he brought a blanket and picnic and well, we just got talking and well we kissed and he asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"That's so sweet Bella!" she leaned over to hug me.

"He's so perfect Angie! I can't stop thinking about him…" I smiled.

"CLASS SETTLE DOWN! Lets start by reading a chapter from pride and predige-"

***LUNCH***

I walked out of English lit with Angela. I noticed Edward waiting for me, staring down at his shoes. I smiled.

I crept up behind him, standing on my tip toes to put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I whispered in his ear, kissing his neck boldly.

I swear I heard Edward purr…

"I don't know, I hope it's my Beautiful Perfect Girlfriend!"

"She must be one lucky girl!" I giggled.

"Oh she has no idea."

Edward whipped round, pinning me against the locker, causing me to squeal. Edward smirked down at me, nuzzling my neck with kisses as I sighed.

"Hello Love, will it be too bold to tell you I missed you?"

"Not at all."

Edward pulled back, capturing my lips with his, hungrily slipping his tongue in my mouth, causing me to moan his name.

He pulled back, smiling arrogantly, clasping his hand with mine, pulling me along beside him.

"Let's go eat Angel." he winked, causing me to melt into a puddle of goo.

**EPOV**

We entered the canteen, everyone's eyes were on us and whispers irrupted throughout. I wrapped my arm possessively around Bella's waist, leading her towards our usual table.

I sat down, placing my girl on my lap. She blushed, curling into me.

"Hello to the happy couple." Alice winked at me.

"I swear Belsie, what have you done with Edward?" Bella giggled above me.

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. _Douche bag…_

I winked at Emmett before leaning down to surprise my girl by kissing her. I felt something thrown at me.

"Dude! Get a room" Jasper feigned disgust.

"If Im correct, we are in one…" I smirked.

"Jazzy shh! Let them have their fun!" Alice kissed his cheek.

"I agree with Jasper." Rose turned her nose up.

"Attention seeker." I muttered.

"What was that?" Rose glared.

"Have you seen my sneaker?" Bella giggled along with Alice.

"Urghhh!" Rose rolled her eyes, trying to fight a smile.

"Oh yeah! Edward don't you have something to ask Bella?" Alice winked...urgh annoying pixie.

"No…"

"Oh c'mon! I hope you haven't forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?" Bella asked quietly, looking up at me, innocently pouting...Damnit I can't resist that pout.

"Will you come to my house to meet my parents? You don't have to if you don't want to, I know there-"

Bella's finger connected with my lips.

"Don't be silly! Of course I do! This weekend?" I nodded

We kept on talking and eating until the bell went.

***END OF SCHOOL***

I walked out hand in hand with my girl, walking to her truck, giving her a sweet kiss before pulling back.

"See you tomorrow Edward." I nodded reluctantly.

Bella smiled before giving me another kiss.

"See you Angel."

**BPOV**

I was at home all ready for bed in my blue PJ's, my side lamp on while I read the final chapters of weathering heights. I was so engrossed in reading that I jumped when I heard my mobile go off.

I walked towards my school bag, pulling out my mobile.

**To: Bella  
From: Edward  
Look out the window ;) **

Huh? I was confused, walking towards the window and sliding it up. I heard swearing and shuffling.

"E-Edward?" I whispered.

I heard some snapping of branches.

"Who else? Or do I have some competition?" I gasped, looking down to see Edward cockily standing on the tree branch just below my window, grinning.

"Edward, what are you doing!" I whispered.

"Would it be to cheesy to say I missed you?" I raised my eyebrow "- or the fact I couldn't sleep?" Edward blushed, making me smile.

"Eddie, Im extremely flattered but I think this is called breaking and entrin-"

"Technically, you are incorrect, you in fact know me secondly, I told you I was out side and thirdly, Im your boyfriend. Is it such a crime?" He smiled.

Damn Edward and that smile...no! Snap out of it! Charlie is here!

"Edward, Charlie is-"

"Asleep? Yes, I know. I will be quiet. Now please, love, most girls would do anything for their prince to climb up-"

"A tree!" I giggled. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Your wounding my ego love, now are you gonna leave me out in the cold even without a kiss?" Edward winked.

"You can stay but be gone by the morning."

"Yes my lady."

I stood back, becoming anxious of how Edward was going to climb in, however he jumped, landing gracefully onto the ground, beaming proudly. I realized how much I missed him. I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately until he moaned.

"Eager, love?" I nodded.

"I just missed you." I blushed.

"Good! Now lets get to bed eh?"

"Yeah, um…I will go to the bathroom to let you change." I kissed his cheek before walking out the door.

***5 Minutes Later***

I walked back in, realizing Edward brought no PJ's but then noticed Edward's clothes draped over the rocking chair. I guess he's a fan of sleeping in his boxers. Well Im not complaining.

Edward was in my bed, reading my weathering heights book. I opened up the covers, slid in and snuggled into Edward's warm chest, wrapping my arm around his middle, my head on his chest. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulders, putting the book back down on the nightstand.

"Night love." Edward kissed my forehead.

"Night Edward." I yawned snuggling in closer.

I heard Edward switch of the light next to the bed. Feeling him snuggle closer to me, humming a beautiful tune I have never heard before. I drifted closer and closer to sleep, swearing I heard Edward saying I love you but I knew I must already be dreaming.

***Morning***

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I yawned, stretching. Suddenly, memories of Edward coming through my window flooded through me. I bolted up right to see Edward wasn't there. Maybe it was all a dream. I sighed.  
I pulled the covers back and suddenly heard something hit the floor. I looked around noticing a note. I opened it up.

_To My Angel  
Im sorry I was not here when you woke up, its 6.00am.  
I didn't wake you because you looked so peaceful.  
I will see you later at school love.  
P.S keep my heart safe, I left it with you...  
Love, _

_Your Edward._

I felt my self smiling like an idiot and then I realized...Im falling in love with Edward Cullen.

**Soooo what do you think? ;)**

**I think its mega cute! :D please tell me good? bad?**

**Hopefully we can reach 70 reviews on this chap!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Review Please :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Omg! over 80 reviews eeee! :D haha hopefully lets get 90 reviews for this chap!**

**Big BIG thankyou to the following reviews for all there kinda words and advice...Taylor-Mai, Jeneselle, adi, Melisaa, Shitr, i love edward, Cina's, Cracker679, bliitz, twilight-vamp-sis, bella sweet 03, shannoninn369, melissamary55, TwiGurl4lufe, lozzy035, vampiregirlsrule...THANKYOU SOOOO MUCH YOUR ALL STARS! :) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! but be warned for a shock at the end ;) *mwahaha***

I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes  
'Cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side

I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time

So today, I finally find the courage deep inside  
Just to walk right up to your door  
But my body can't move when I finally get to it  
Just like a thousand times before

Then without a word he handed me this letter  
Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said

I love you, please say  
You love me too, these three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together  
Till the end of time

Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah  
And maybe I, I need a little care  
And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you  
Oh you need somebody just to hold you  
If you do, just reach out and I'll be there

I love you, please say  
You love me too  
Please say you love me too  
Till the end of time  
These three words  
They could change our lives forever  
And I promise you that we will always be together

**Celine Dion - i love you...**

**BPOV**

*Saturday*

Edward has officially been my boyfriend for a whole week now and its been perfect. Almost every night Edward climbs through my window and stays till the morning, i cant even remember sleeping without him anymore.

Today was the day i was officially meeting Edward's parents was i scared? hell yeah!

"Bella?...Bella!" I jumped.

Turning to Jake who was leaning over one of the bikes giving me a strange look.

"Screwdriver?"

"O-Ok" I stuttered.

Reaching back into the tool box for a screwdriver, giving it to Jake who leaned over carrying on with the bike.

"Are you ok B you seem abit anxious?" Just tell him Bella...

"Im meeting Edward's parents today" Jake froze.

"Oh ok..."

Its so strange everytime i bring up Edward Jake gets really uncomfortable, i remember telling him...

_"Jake you know i told you about my friend Edward?"_

_"Yeah B he hasnt done anything has he? cause you know i would-"_

_"Edward's now my boyfriend"_

_Jake froze eyes widened i swore i saw a grimace wash over his face, but it was soon replaced with a tight smile._

_"Thats...great B"_

_"Hes so sweet Jake! and kind and handsome" Jake pulled a face making me laugh._

_"You know looks arnt everything" i rolled my eyes._

_"Then your screwed Jakey" his lip titched slightly._

_"Bella you promise that if anything happens you call me ok and i will be here?" i nodded._

_Jake held out his arms and i hugged him tightly._

_"Jake your my bestest friend ever love you" i mumbled hearing Jake sigh._

_"Love you too B...its your choice even though i dont think hes good enough for you" i scoffed._

_"Alright Dad!" We both chuckled._

"B you weirdo your not from thats so raven!" Jacob laughed as i shook my head.

"Not funny Jake!"

"Is too B. Now i think a week and these babies will be done and i can give you your first lesson" I beamed.

"I cant wait Jake" I looked up at the wall clock "Jeez got to go back home in time for Edward...Thanks for letting me help you Jake same time tomorrow?"

Jake smiled but it didnt reach his eyes.

"Yes B...does Edward know about me?" i froze.

"O-Of course"

"Your lying"

"No im...ok im lying! It's not that im not proud of having the bestest friend in the whole world" Jake raised his eyebrow.

"Edwards just protective ok?"

"Hmmm this could be fun" Jake smirked. i hit his shoulder.

"I know that look dont even think about it! i will tell him soon...See ya Jake!" i waved.

Running back to my truck.

***30 minutes Later***

I was 2 minutes away from house i had about 20 minutes to get ready. i drove up the drive realising Edwards volvo is waiting outside..._oh no! why is he here so early? _i jump out the car.

I saw Edward climb out of his volvo looking curiously at me, ok look cool Bella dont bring up Jake on the day you meet Edward's parents you know what he is like with boys. I mentally nodded.

"H-Hey Edward" I stuttered.

He stood in front of me in all his male glory with a blank expression.

"What are you wearing" Edward grimaced.

I looked confused looking down CRAP! my old torn clothes are covered in oil.

"Ummm old clothes"

"Why?"

"Cause i always wear old clothes to the store..." i fidgeted with my sleeve.

"Then why are you covered in oil?"

"B-Becauase...i broke down on the way back and i fixed it!"

Edward was looking at me curiously before he could work out i had lied. I quickly kissed his cheek running towards the house.

"Give me 10-15 minutes!" i shouted behind me.

***15 minutes later***

I was ready and changed into a nice pair of skinny jeans and blue shirt, with a grey cardigan. I let my hair down from its bun smiling in the mirror...Thankgod i didnt get any oil in my hair.

I ran down the stairs noticing Edward leaning against the door frame looking so sexy, with his develish bronze locks and blazing green eyes. I played cool walking up to him reaching up on my toes and kissed his lips. Edward quickly responded wrapping his arms around me pulling me to him deeping the kiss, till we were both breathless. I pulled back resting my head against Edwards chest.

"Hi" i whispered causing Edward to chuckle.

"Hey...You ready to meet my parents?" I groaned.

"Edward what if they dont like me!" Edward kissed my forehead.

"Your right there not gonna like you...there gonna love you!" I blushed looking up at Edward.

"Really?"

"Yes beautiful now lets get in the car we dont want to be late"

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist leading me towards his volvo...

***30 minutes later***

Edward pulled up at his house i sat nervously as Edward came round to open my door. I stood out patting down my shirt and smoothing my hair, looking up to a very amused Edward. I rolled my eyes.

"You look Beautiful now stop worrying" Edward clasped his hand with mine as we walked towards front door.

Edward opened the door leading me inside.

"MOM DAD!" Edward shouted making me jump.

Edward wrapped his arm around his waist tighting it, when i tried to put some distance.

Suddenly a beautiful woman walked out hand in hand with Carlisle, she was beautiful almost the same colour as Edwards hair and blue eyes. She had a heart shape face with a motherly feel about her reminding me slightly of my mum. She smiled making me blush if it was possible her smile got even bigger, Edward kissed the side of my head. The next second later the woman gave me a hug, i froze but recovered quickly hugging back.

"Hello Bella Edward has told me so much about you!" i smiled politly blushing.

"Your house is lovely Mrs Cullen-"

"Oh call me Esme dear you already met my husband?"

"Hello Isabella" Carlisle shook my hand smiling kindly.

"Hi Carlisle"

"Bella dear will you come help me in the kitchen?"

"Yes Mrs Cul- i mean Esme"

Ilooked back at Edward smiling, before leaving him to go help his mother. Esme showed me the way as we started to make sandwiches together.

"So Bella Edward told me you cook?"

"Um well yeah i learnt at a young age and it comes in handy especially with Charlie"

"Good i met him a few times hes a nice man" i nodded.

"Thankyou Bella" i looked up at Esme confused.

"Oh it was no problem i dont mind cooking-" Esme giggled.

"No dear not that for being with Edward i have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you" I smiled so large it hurt my face.

"Really? i i didnt notice i knew he liked me-"

"Bella that boy loves you!"

I gasped knocking a plate hearing it smash to the floor i gasped..._Edward couldnt love me right! does he? so soon?_

"Bella? Bella honey are you ok? Im sorry i didnt mean to scare you" i shook my head.

"I-Im sorry" i stuttered.

Omg Edward loves me!...wait no he cant it doesnt make sense. I bent down trying to clear up the glass with shaky hands then i winced as i felt the glass slice my palm.

"Bella your bleeding i will get Carlisle"

"No! i i mean its fine really" i breathed through my nose and out through my mouth.

I walked to the sink leaning over pulling my hand over the basin washing it with water, i winced as it stung. I saw the blood and felt dizzy as Esme rubbed my back.

"Hey Esme i heard something smash-Isabella? are you ok?" i groaned.

Carlisle walked over noticing i had cut my palm.

"Still not good with blood eh?"- i shook my head - "I will be right back"

"Im so sorry Bella i didnt mean to freak you out!"

"It's ok Esme i was just suprised if im being honest i think im falling in love with him" Esme looked like she was about to cry as she held me tightly to her.

"Oh honey you two are so perfect together!" we smiled at each other.

I looked down at my hand instantly regretting it when i saw the blood..._urgh breathe breathe._

Carlisle walked back in positioning me so i was on the floor, my back against the counter taking deep breathes.

"Its ok Isabella" i nodded.

"Esme?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can you get Edward?"

"Of course honey i will be right back" She rubbed my shoulder quickly hurrying to get Edward.

Carlisle wrapped a cloth around my hand applying pressure.

"Thankyou" I breathed.

"It's ok" he smiled.

"Urghh i cant believe i broke the plate!" Carlisle chuckled.

"To be honest im glad i never liked them" i giggled.

"BELLA!" i heard Edward shout.

"SHES IN THE KITCHEN SON" i heard footsteps as Edward step in anxiously.

He looked at me on the floor immediently his eyes widened then he saw the blood.

"Angel are you ok?" i nodded breathing deeply.

Edward was by my side in seconds picking me up and putting me on his lap, Carlisle still applying some pressure handing my hand over to Edward. He clutched it as Carlisle got out a bandage and some cream, as Esme was clearing up the glass.

I turned my head into Edwards shoulder breathing in his scent and calming down immediently.

"What happend?" Edward squeezed my hand.

"I broke a plate" i giggled.

Edward looked at me like i was crazy i saw Carlisle lip twitch upwards. Carlisle took my hand back from Edward's opening it up i knew the bleeding has stopped but i felt myself wince as my cut was exposed to the air, i felt Edward hold me tighter. Carlisle applyed the cream it stung alittle making me wince, Edwards eyes wide immediently trying to sooth me as i breathed deeply curling further into Edwards chest.

"Dad its hurting her!" Carlisle chuckled.

"Shes fine Edward shes not dy-" I felt Edward freeze looking up i saw him glaring at Carlisle.

"Son im sorry i didnt mean-"

"Shut the hell up! i know exactly what you mean!"

"Please dont fight" i mumbled.

It seemed to work they stopped talking Carlisle bandaging up my hand, as Edward repeated kissing me telling me he was sorry he wasnt here to stop me from dropping a plate. Which made me smile cause he was so adorable.

"There all done" i looked up.

"Thankyou Carlisle"

"Thats fine-" Esme walked in.

"Oh Bella dear why dont you and Edward wonder round whilst i finish up with the cooking" she smiled kindly.

I nodded Edward helped me stand wrapping his arms around my waist, he kissed my injuried palm. Then he then took my good hand and led me out the kitchen. We carried on walking as Edward led me into a room i havnt seen before Edward dropped my hand covering my eyes.

"Edward?"

"Shhh close your eyes ok?" I nodded closing my eyes.

Edward dropped his hands kissing my forehead before i heard his footsteps walk away, i listen carefully my eyes still shut then suddenly i heard the most beautiful sound in the world...

Edward was playing the piano. I listened carefully to every single note it was beautiful i reconised it immediently, Edward would always hum it to me when i was tired. It was beautiful i didnt realise i was crying till i felt the moisture run down my face, i wiped my eyes as i heard the song come to an End.

"Baby you ok? open your eyes beautiful"

I opened then to see and very concerned and nervous Edward.

"Why are you crying Angel?"

I didnt answer i walked towards him quickly leaning up attacking Edwards mouth with mine passionatly, as i stroked his hair. I heard Edward moan wrapping his arms around me, i broke away from his lips kissing his cheeks his jaw then his neck.

"It was so beautiful...your so beautiful" I whispered kissing his lips.

"Angel-"

"Edward your so perfect" i nuzzled his neck.

"You liked it?" i looked up to a blushing Edward.

"No" he frowned. "I love it! please play again!"

I tugged Edwards arm as i sat down in the seat, Edward sat next to me picking me up and placing me between his legs so my back was against his chest. I felt hugely protect as Edward's arms came round me and his fingers rested on the piano keys...

"Any requests?" Edward whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"Umm can you play the first one again?"

"Anything for you Angel" I leaned back closing my eyes.

As my ears were being filled with music i felt Edward lean his head against my shoulder, kissing and nuzzling my neck.

"You know you inspired this song" My eyes snapped open.

"Really? i thought i reconised it!"

"Yes really i was sitting here thinking of you and it just came to me its your lullaby Beautiful"

"Edward" i choked. "I dont know what to say..."

"Just promise you will be mine forever"

"I will forever be yours unless you say so"_ i wish he could be mine forever._

"Never" Edward growled in my ear "I will always want you" Edward promised.

"Oh Edward-

"EDWARD! BELLA! DINNERS READY!"

Edward stopped playing kissing the spot under my ear.

"Cmon Beautiful"...

The rest of the day went really well. Dinner was lovely conversation flew by easy as i talked with Edward's parents, they told me imbarassing stories about Edward and their lives making me giggle. Ever so often i would catch edward staring at me, or he would kiss my cheek. I swear Emse smile was so big it would break. I thanked Esme and helped her dry up in the end heading up with Edward to his room.

So here i was now reading one of Edward's novels stroking his hair, as Edward was curled up head on my stomach arms around my waist, pulling me to him. We havnt said a word in a while i set the book down looking at Edward relising he was asleep i smiled.

Deciding i should wake Edward.

"Edward" i whispered nudging his shoulder.

_nothing._

"Edward?" i said louder.

_nothing_

"Edward!"

nothing i scoffed are you kidding me!

i pushed his shoulder harder.

"Mum five more minutes" Edward murmured sleepily.

I huffed this boy sleeps like the dead! I smiled deciding to try one more thing. With all my strength i pushed Edward not realising my own strength Edward rolled off the bed hitting the floor. I gasped biting my lips trying to stop the laughter but it didnt work, i clutched my stomach giggling.

"What the hell!" i laughed even more.

Edward got up and his eyes were wide looking at me then the floor. I kept clutching my stomach in laughter from his expression, Edward's eyes gleamed and a smirk covered his face.

"Is something funny love?"

Edward crawled across the bed towards me, i shook my head letting out a giggle. Edward climb on top of me both hands on either side.

"Did you push me off the bed?" i shook my head innocently.

"Hmm i think you should apology"

"Or what?" i smirked.

"Orrrrrr i will have to make you" I looked confused.

Then suddenly Edward was tiggling me, i burst into giggles struggling gasping for air.

"S-Stop-p" i giggled.

"Not unless i hear a sorry?"

"Never!" I giggled.

Edward carrying on my gut was hurting and i really needed to pee.

"O-Ok O-Ok S-sorry!" I gasped laughing.

"What was that beautiful?"

"SORRY!" Edward laughed stopping.

I relaxed looking lazily up at him breathing heavly, Edward stared down at me his eyes so intense. He leaned down connecting his lips with mine the kiss was so sweetest one ever, i felt myself become dizzy as Edwards lips carassed mine softly and sweetly. Edward pulled back nuzzling my neck with kisses. i hummed wrapping my arms around his shoulders, Edward face was just hovering over mine as we smiled up at each other his green eyes seeing right into my soul.

"I love you Bella" Edward whispered.

I gasped eyeswide...crap! so soon? what do i say? am i ready? do i love Edward? i havnt known him that long sure im falling in love with Edward but how do i know when i love him? i have never loved a guy before!

Edwards eyebrows furrowed as hurt over took his face...oh no say something Bella!

"I" my throat was so dry i couldnt speak.

Edward pulled away i missed his warmth immediently, he sat over the edge of the bed rubbing his face mumbling.

"Shit Shit Shit why did i have to go open my big mouth!"

I frowned knowing Edward was beating himself up about it, i couldnt lie to myself i knew deep down i wasnt ready to say those words but i cant believe it...

Edward loves me? me as in Bella Swan!

"E-Edward are you ok?" i rested a hand on his shoulder but he shook it off.

"Im fine ok! i i just forget i ever said it!" I flinched back.

"Edward im sorry" i whispered.

"Dont just Dont!" Crap i have really hurt his ego.

I just sat there fiddling with my hands...is it to hard just say those 3 words! but could i really lie to Edward about something so important?

"I-I have never loved anyone before...i dont know how i should feel Edward i really really care about you"

"Can we just not talk about it!" Edward groaned.

I felt like the shittiest person in the world if someone was reading my life story they would be hating on me alot right now **;) *Mwahaha***

I felt like crying.

"I should g-go" i stuttered.

"No! please just stay you promised" He mumbled.

"Ok" i whispered.

I lyed back on the bed propping up the pillows. I curled up looking at Edward awkwardly as he ran his hands through his hair, seeming to have an dibate with himself.

I checked Edwards alarm it has been over 15 minutes of silence...what if he doesnt want to be my boyfriend anymore...does he still love me after that?

"Eddie please talk to me" i pleaded.

Nothing.

"Edward i get it if you hate me-"

"I could never hate you Isabella!" Edward growled.

"Can you please come here" i tugged his shirt.

Edward looked defeated his eyes on the bed as he layed down beside me, looking at the far wall. I bravely closed the distance laying my head against Edwards chest wrapping my arms around him clinging on tightly.I felt Edwards arm wrap around me as i nuzzled his neck whispering in his ear.

"Edward i wish i could tell you the same back but i...i dont think its fair on you im not ready just give me sometime it wont be long cause Edward...Im already falling in love with you...your my first boyfriend and i never lied about making those promises to stay with you as long as you would want me i just want to tell you those 3 words when its right...Please Baby im sorry"

I felt Edward turn towards me propping his head up on his hand, his eyes hopefully but still a little sad.

"Your falling in love with me? but your just not ready to say the words yet..." i nodded. "But soon do you think you will...love me?" i nodded stroking his face.

"I guess thats a relief" he sighed.

"Edward did you mean it?" I whispered.

"Mean what?"

"Do you actually love me? me plain jane Bella Swan? I dont even deserve-"

Edward kissed my lips shutting me up, then pulling back.

"Yes of course i love you! i have loved your from the first time i saw you my Isabella your anything but plain your the one for me Angel!" My eyes widened.

"Your the one for me to Edward" i snuggled against his chest.

"Mmm sleep Beautiful i will wait forever until i hear those words fall from your lips"

I kissed Edwards jaw yawning hearing Edward hum my lullaby as i slowly fell asleep...

**OK DONT HATE ME! theres a reason why she didnt say those 3 words!**

**and when she does it will be dramatic! but poor Edward :( **

**and what do you guys think about Jake's reaction? **

**Good? Bad? Please review ! :D **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ahhh over 100 reviews! :O so soooo happy! :D **

**Honestly never thought i would get so much interest ! THANKYOU TO ALL THE FOLLOWING REVIEWERS...twirob, adi, westernem, Vanquish13, lozzy035, shannoninn369, twilight-vamp-sis, Yoko89, Bella sweet 03, TwiGurl4lufe, brittany08forever...thankyou the more reviews the quicker i update.**

**Oh and btw going to change this story to a T for reasons that this story will become more intense and might throw in a PG lemon in later chapters ;)**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER !...Be nice cause its my 17th Birthday tomorrow! :D **

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
that's alright because i like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
that's alright because i love the way you lie  
i love the way you lie

i can't tell you what it really is  
i can only tell you what it feels like  
and right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
i can't breathe but i still fight while i can fight  
as long as the wrong feels right it's like i'm in flight

high off of love drunk from my hate  
it's like i'm huffin' paint and i love it the more i suffer, i suffocate  
and right before i'm about to drown, she resuscitates me, she fuckin' hates me  
and i love it, wait, where you goin'?  
i'm leavin' you, no you ain't come back  
we're runnin' right back, here we go again  
so insane, cause when it's goin' good its goin' great

i'm superman with the wind in his back, she's Lois Lane  
but when its bad its awful, i feel so ashamed i snap  
whose that dude? i don't even know his name  
i laid hands on her  
i never stoop so low again  
i guess i don't know my own strength

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
that's alright because i like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
that's alright because i love the way you lie  
i love the way you lie

**Love the way you lie**

**BPOV**

It has been a week since the day Edward told me he loves me! and he does still everyday.

I still feel bad that i am unable to say it back, but i know when the time is right i will. Still i hate seeing Edward's face everytime i dont respond, i know it really hurts him but all i need is time. I remember telling Rose and Alice about that day...

_"You said what!" Alice choked on her coffee._

_"Tenically i didnt say anything Alice..."_

_"But i thought you loved Edward!"_

_"I do...i just im not ready to say the words" I shifted nervously._

_"No wonder Edward has been so emo for the passed couple of days" I frowned._

_"Alice!" Rose hissed. "It's Bella's choice if shes not ready shes not ready" I sighed in relief._

_"Thanks Rose"_

_"No problem" She smiled twisting her hair in her hands._

Urgh its so annoying its just 3 words...but tenically its not its a huge step, i like where me and Edward are right now will that all change when i say those words?...and am i ready to give my heart fully to Edward? and someday might have it crushed.

Well that was a risk i was willing to take...

Today i was with Jake apparently there was some big suprise, i walked towards the garage opening the door.

"Jake?" I walked in.

Jacob was standing in the centre of the garage, with something that was covered in cloth. He grabbed it pulling it back.

"SUPRISE!" I gasped.

When the sheet fell to the floor my eyes widened. The bikes were finished and looked brand new! One blue the other red, the blue had a bow on it so im guessing that one was mine. I felt a huge smile light up our faces, all the hard work is done.

"JAKE WOW THEY LOOK AMAZING" I squealed.

Running up to him jumping into his arms, as he spun me around in circles. When he finally put me down i was slightly dizzy, but still the smile stayed planted on my face.

"W-When did you finish them?" I admired walking up to the blue one, running my hands over the handle bar.

"Last night ! I was so excited to test them out i thought it wasnt fair without you so wanna go for a test ride?"

"Hell yeah!" Jake laughed at my enthusiasm.

Jake and me loaded the bike's onto Jake's truck, where we drove to a muddy outback lane. So we could ride as much as we wanted with no distractions.

***30 minutes Later***

We got out the truck going to the back to unload the Bikes. Jake sat them on the ground we pushed them towards the road.

"Excited B? or was that a stupid Question?" Jake chuckled.

"Stupid Question. I cant believe im gonna ride a motorbike!"

"Oh god i created a monster rebel! what happend to the innocent cop's daughter" Jake teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, we lined the bikes up along the road.

"Ok now B your gonna have to listen carefully ok?" i nodded.

Jake helped me climb onto the Bike suddenly all my nerves kicked in. Jake seemed to notice as i had shaky hands.

"It's ok it's just like riding a Bike" I raised my eye brow. "Okkkk riding a Bike with an engine that can go up to 80mph" I gulped.

"Thank's Jake" I laughed nervously.

Me and Jake spent a while discussing each part of the bike, and how to keep it in control. Jake was pretty good with giving me instructions after a while i was ready.

"Ok Jake let's do this before i wimp out" Jake smirked.

"Alright just remember"- Jacob held my hands demonstrating i concentrated hard -"Gear shift break clutch" i nodded.

"Bella its not a math problem" Jacob chuckled.

I glared at him playfully, getting myself comfortable on the bike.

"Ok im ready!"

"are you sure?"

"Yep!"

Now or Never...

"Ok easy slowy on the clutch" I did and now i was off down the muddy lane.

Giggles erupted from me from the adrenaline rush. My hair whipped around behind me i got faster loving it.

I was doing well till suddenly i hit a bump causing the bike to loose control.

"JAKE!" i shouted trying to control the bike.

"BELLA HIT THE BREAK!"

I hit it to soon. The bike stopping with a jolt throwing me off...

I felt myself fly through the air, i screamed landing to the muddy ground and colliding with a rock. I gasped clutching my head feeling it throbbing my vision blurred slightly.

"BELLA!"

I heard Jake get off his bike and rush over to me. He bent down cupping my face, i tryed to stand but i landed on my butt.

"Bella! what were you doing trying to get yourself killed!" I groaned.

"Im fine just let me have another go-"

"No...no more Bike your bleeding..." I took my hand away from my head seeing it covered in blood.

"Oh god Jake im so sorry about the bike"

"Its just a bike Bella not a big deal"

I looked up just in time to see Jacob take his shirt off. Even though i was bleeding and may have a slight concussion i was still a teenager, Jacob was totally ripped with a six pack and muscles i had a fit best friend. I blushed turning away.

I felt fabric connect with my head, Jacob holding my cheek. I looked up at him all i could see was worry in his dark brown eyes, his face was so close to mine and i saw every detail.

"Jake...your kinda beautiful"i smiled.

"How hard did you hit your head B?" I smirked shoving his shoulder.

Jake helped me stand but grabbed me the next second when i nearly fell back down. Jacob scooped me up like a sack of potatoes.

"B we got to get you to hospital"

For once i agreed holding his t-shirt to my head. Jacob carried me to the car by this stage i was really sleepy, as Jacob put my seat belt on. He then climbed in turning on the engine nudging me.

"Dont fall asleep B"

"Ok" I yawned.

Jacob kept me awake all the way to the hospital. He jumped out coming to get me he scoop me up again carrying me into the hospital, i tried to ignore how bad this looks; shirtless guy carrying bleeding girl. i would laugh if i wasnt in so much pain.

"Hello i need to see a doctor immediently for Bella here i think she needs stitches"

The womens eyes widened as she looked up at Jake dazed..._hello im bleeding here!..._When she finally looked at me was shaken out of her daze.

"Ok" she reached for the phone calling a doctor immediently.

"Ok Bella you can go straight to room 2"

"Im going too" Jacob stated for which i was glad.

"What relation are you?"

"Im her boyfriend!" I gasped looking up at Jacob.

He just winked at me pleading for me to go with him. I scoffed nodding to the woman at the desk.

"You both may go straight through" she sighed obviously annoyed Jacob was kinda taken.

Jacob carried me into the room setting me down on the bed holding my hand, and with the other holding his bloody t-shirt to my head.

"Jacob im so sorry"

"Shhh its ok we should of gone riding on a flatter road. I didnt test it out B its not your fault"

Suddenly Carlisle walked in eyebrow raised as he took in me and Jake. I blushed immediently embarassed suddenly i realised he was expecting Edward as the term boyfriend was used...Crap!

"Hello Isabella i need to take alook at your head"

He stepped closer on the opposite side as Jacob lifting the shirt away, he inspected the wound carefully.

"Ok that will probably need stitches it wont take long but i will need to drug you slightly to take away the pain" i nodded. "What happened?"

"Um hey doc Im Jacob Black Bella and me were riding our motocycles-" i knocked Jacob with my elbow.

"Ouch...sweetheart" Jacob said sickly sweet, glaring slightly.

I had a pleading expression on my face, Jacob immediently looked confused..._please Jake be quiet_

"Isabella is this true?" i sighed and nodded defeated.

Jacob looked from me to Carlisle, his eyes widened when he saw the name tag. Then he understood that this is Edward's father...My boyfriend's father.

"Ok now i will be right back to inject you"

Carlisle walked out leaving me and Jake.

"Is that Edward's dad?" Jake gulped.

"Omg ! im so dead"

"He didnt acted pissed off so it should be ok" Jake comforted.

"But what about Edward? when he finds out!"

"Hey he will understand"

"But you told the secretary i was your girlfriend!"

"Hey we used to do it all the time" Jacob winked.

"That was before i had a real boyfriend!" Jacob frowned slightly.

And instantly i felt bad after everything he has done today, i start acting horribly.

"Jakey im so sorry you have been so kind to me today!"

I reached for his hand squeezing it gently.

"It's ok B i understand by the way Bella my eyes are up here" I gasped, smacking his naked chest.

As we both laughed as Carlisle walked back in.

Minutes went by Jacob held my hand as the needle injected the drug into my system, I felt weird and dizzy. Jacob stayed with me as Carlisle stitched me up, him not saying a word.

"Ok all done now the drug will wear off in an hour or so i want you to stay here in the mean time and when you get home i want you to rest for a few days you got slight concussion so i want you to take these pills 3 times a day" I nodded giggling.

Carlisle smiled and looked at Jake "Its the drug's" Jake burst out laughing as Carlisle walked out the room.

"Jakeeeeeeeey...what does it look like?" i wondered Jacob sniggered.

"Like you have been through the wars" Jacob handed me the mirror on the side table, showing me my face.

I frowned touching my forehead and wincing. I had along line of stitches from my hair to my eyebrow.._urgh_

"Ewww i look icky!"

"Thats what you get from not listening to me" Jake teased.

"That rock just came out of no where! i have bad karma jake!" Jacob laughed messy up my already muddy hair.

"Quit it!"

"You look like something that came out of the trenches" I glared sticking my tongue out.

"Jacob put a shirt on!"

"I thought you liked the view" I blushed giggling.

"Have you been taking steriods?...Jacob why are you so hot? can you lie down with me! your like a teddy bear!"

I saw Jake's eyes go wide, his large frame shook with laughter.

"Move over then B"

I moved and Jake layed on the bed next to me, pulling me to him like the old days.

"Jakey thankyou! soooooo much! your like my bestest bestest friend in the whole wide world!"

"B your seriously high right now! but your my best frriend too"

"I wish i never left! i didnt want to leave you"

I thought back to the day when my mum and dad split up. Renee took me away without even getting a chance to say goodbye...

"You should of come lived in the garage with me! remember when we made Blushing B and Jakey's den?"

"Omg! i remember they were the best i miss those days! i wish i never left i hate my new friends" I thought back to the one's in Arizona.

"Well least your back with me now right?"

Jacob looked down at me. I blushed my face forming into a smile.

"I love youuuuu Jake!" i giggled.

Jake smirked down at me tiggling me slightly.

"I love youuuuuuu to B!"

Suddenly we heard a door slam and we both jumped. I looked up to see a very very Angry Edward...oh Snap

**DU DU DUUUUU holy moly Edward is not amused!**

**Wonder how long he was standing there for? ;)**

**Very Angry Edward up next...eeeeek! and will be a longer chapter!**

**love it? hate it? give me feedback :) **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Please Review cause its my birthday tomorrow and they make me all smile :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**First i have to say im 100% Team Edward! and whatever happens in this story Edward and Bella WILL end up together! :D **

**Secondly i decided im keeping this story K+**

**Thirdly Lemon or no lemon? in this story (Making Love scene) if yes i think the story must be a T**

**Once again thankyou to following people who have reviewed...CRISTIMONTES, khartgrove513, BellaLaila87, adi, twirob, TwiGurl4lufe, twilight-vamp-sis, ..Smile, loutombeth2619, melissamary55, westernem, PachO'shea, Cina's, shannoninn369, bella sweet 03, Tomboy Amy, Luna Shoane, lozzy035...I reviewed much faster just because you guys ask so nicely! :)**

**And...Thankyou for all who wished me a happy birthday! i had a great day and cant wait to start driving soon! :D **

***Btw my friends bought me and Edward Cullen cut out ;) so im a very happy girl tehe***

Tell me what you want from me  
So I can try to make you see  
That I'm in no position for giving  
Cos' all I see you do is lie  
And I can't help but close my eyes  
And wonder 'bout you in my life  
I'm drowning in your tears

I'm delirious  
Are you serious?  
What goes on in your head?  
I'm just curious  
Cos' I'm hanging here  
Got me dangling here  
Think your love, oh your love has got off my head

It's unbelievably hard to love you  
But I love you anyway  
I've been trying too hard not to love you  
But I love you anyway

Oh, I should've known  
That you'd go and steal my eyes  
Oh, I should've known  
From then on I'd lose my life

I'm delirious  
Are you serious?  
What goes on in your head?  
I'm just curious  
Cos' I'm hanging here  
Got me dangling here  
Think your love, oh your love has got off my head

It's unbelievably hard to love you  
But I love you anyway  
I've been trying too hard not to love you  
But I love you anyway

**Boyzone - Love you Anyway**

**EPOV**

I ran into the hospital after a call from my Dad telling me Bella got into a motorbike accident, since when has Isabella rode a motorbike!

I walked quickly up to the hospital desk.

"Hello"

The woman looked up. Her eyes windened as she smiled up and me trying to be sexy i guess, but i wasnt in the mood the only girl i wanted was my Bella.

"What can i do for you" she winked playing with her hair..._urgh_

"I need to see my girlfriend Isabella Swan" her jaw dropped..._ok whats up with that?_

"Im sorry Mr..."

"Cullen" I interupted.

"Mr Cullen but Isabella is already in there with her boyfriend" and it was my time for my jaw to drop.

"What" I growled lowly.

"U-Um his name is Jacob Black" I froze.

I remembered that name...Jake? Bella's friend? I saw red needing an explanation.

I walked through ignoring her calls. I stood outside the door opening it slightly.

"Omg! i remember they were the best i miss those days! i wish i never left i hate my new friends"

I froze what the hell? what does she mean she misses the old days? why did she say she hates us...

"Well least your back with me now right?"

My hand tightened on the door nob as a growl rumbled through my chest...this cant be happening!

I opened the door my eyes widening as i saw Bella curling up next to a huge quileute boy, who was shirtless looking lovingly at MY Bella!

"I love youuuuu Jake!" Bella giggled.

And this is what it feels like to have your heart broken...

Who is this girl? this wasnt my Isabella! this cant be right..._then why did she say she loved that idiot and not you! she played you all along!_

The boy smirked confidently tiggling Bella slightly making her giggle. I felt my blood boil only i make her laugh like that, Bella has never been this close with a guy except me...no wonder she has been hiding him.

"I love you to B"

Then i snapped.

Slamming the door They both looked up my eyes glared at the boy, my hands in fists. Bella gasped moving away from Jake as they both leaned up, there eyes were wide then the idiot freaking smirked.

Then i knew Bella had lied about everything she was in love with this...boy! and used me obviously for my money or a sick joke!

"What the hell is this!" I seethed at Bella.

She winced tears flooding her eyes, i made myself turn cold so i wouldnt go and comfort her.

"Nice to meet you Edward" The boy jumped up from the bed smirking..._oh he has a death wish._

He walked right up to me bad move, i pulled back my fist connecting it with his Face. He stumbled back clutching his cheek.

"Edward stop it let me explain!" I ignored her.

Punching the boy again in the ribs i went for him again, but he blocked me Punching me in the jaw. I stumbled back then ran at him we fell to the floor punching and kicking.

"PLEASE EDWARD JUST STOP!"

I heard the door fly open but didnt take notice all i was seeing was red. I hated him with every fibre of my being, this is the boy Isabella loved instead of me i felt sick. I carried on hitting him in rage when Suddenly the boy punched me in the mouth, i was about to swing again when i felt arms around me pulling me back. It was Carlisle...

"THATS ENOUGH!" Carlisle demanded.

Jacob stood back his face was swollen with a small cut just above his eye, i smirked evily at him. Carlisle stepped infront of me looking Jacob.

"I think we should get a nurse to look over your injuries-"

"Im fine!" Jake growled. "Im not leaving Bella with him!" I felt myself want to punch him again.

"Jake it's ok" I looked at Bella who had her hand on his arm.

I felt myself growl hating the fact she was comforting him and not me! but i did want the brat to go.

"If anything happens you come find me ok?" Bella nodded. "Ok Doc lead the way"

Jacob followed Carlisle out the room like a good little mutt. Bella stood a meter apart from me, i glared at the door my jaw tense and my posture ridged.

"Care to explain what game you have been playing Isabella!" I hissed.

"I-I dont know what your talking about-"

"Really Bella! I heard everything ! about you hate your new friends really are we so bad!" she gasped.

"I didnt mean you lot! i ment from Arizona Edward" I was too angry to listen to reason.

"Sure you been playing us for fools Isabella! is this some sick joke or something!"

Bella stood there nervously looking up at me i know she could see how angry i was, but i couldnt stop the words being playing over in my head. I love you Jake...my heart was aching.

"Edward this is so messed up nothing is what it looks like baby please trust me"

I felt her touch my arm and I snapped grabbing her and shoving her against the wall. Her eyes windened in fear as my body was pressed along hers, i glared down punching the wall beside her head she yelped quivering. I tried to ignore the spark between us.

"Who the hell are you Isabella!" I growled.

"Im still me! just let me explain Edward please im begging you!"

"This is why you cant love me huh? because you have a secret boyfriend!" I seethed she shook her head.

"Jacob's my Best friend!" I scoffed.

"Oh really love? cause it didnt look that way!"

"I couldnt tell you about Jake because you wouldnt understand! hes practically my brother!"

"You dont hug your half naked brother tell people hes your boyfriend and tell him you LOVE HIM"

I growled shaking our face's so close. I saw Isabella take a deep breath in as she looked up at me.

"You want the truth" she stated standing taller.

"Yes" I growled.

"I love Jake" - I winced - "as a friend!"

I looked into her big brown eyes trying to tell if she was lying.

"I didnt tell you about Jake cause i knew how you would react yes he's my best friend! I have been seeing him behind your back twice a week! Im so sorry i let this lie go on for so long i was going to tell you i promise. Please Edward trust me!"

I then remembered everything the mystery texter, why she couldnt see me after school certain days, and the clothes covered in oil. She was with him the whole time another person was touching what's mine...

"Bella have you seen the way that boy looks at you! trust me its not the friend type i dont want you seeing him anymore!" I growled.

She gasped her jaw dropped.

"I-I cant" she bit her lip.

"Your picking him then?" her eyes widened.

"NO! But Jake isn't my boyfriend Edward!"

"Dont shout at me Isabella!"

"Edward please dont make me choose!" she pleaded. I smirked.

"If i saw a girl every two days a week and you walked in on me saying i loved her would you be hurt?"

My Isabella looked at the floor, i grabbed her chin roughly lifting her face up.

"Would you be hurt Isabella! expecially knowing that i never told you i loved you!"

Then I saw it all over her beautiful face she would be just as angry, and upset as me.

"Im sorry do you still want me?" she whispered her voice breaking.

"Of course i do! Angel im not letting you go!"

"But i cant loose Jake! Edward he comes with the package deal" I huffed.

Scrapping a hand through my hair i cant believe this im not loosing Bella, but the idea of her and that dog spending time together makes me ill.

"Angel i..i cant trust him with you! epecially knowing he loves you too!"

I felt my shoulders slump as i leaned my forehead against her's, letting the hurt show on my face. she choked cupping my face with her small hands.

"Edward it's not the same love Baby! I want you! i promised i'd never lie to you about our relationship! not once! I was never looking for Love Edward but what we have...i cant explain i need you! and when we arnt together it..it hurts seeing you like this all angry it hurts me! you have to trust me Baby! we can get through this please"

I sighed when i walked in Bella looked so happy with Jacob he's a normal...man. He can look after Bella he would never hurt her, he would defend her, she wouldnt have to deal with all my messed up shit! Could i let her be happy with someone else? NO! but i would try cause i love her that much.

"Edward baby what is it" Bella stroked my cheek.

I looked into her eyes taking a deep breath composing my face of all emotion her expression one of confusion.

"Im going Love..."

"What? what do you mean your going? home right? i can drive you-"

"No i..i think it's better i go visit my grand parents for a while" I stared at the wall.

I heard a sob and looked down to my Isabella, she grabbed my shirt pulling me closer as i went limp. This is breaking my heart i have to stay strong or i will crumble...

"Your not leaving me! You promised too Edward! dont you dare leave me!"

"Dont beg Angel im doing this for you...you can be happy you dont have to deal with all my shit"

"I dont want you to go! i wont be happy dont you see that? Edward i know you dont want this!"

I looked at my beautiful girl and smiled sadly.

"I love you enough to let you go..." I whispered.

I took her hands away from my shirt, My Angel's eyes were wide and scared. I leaned forward's kissing her head and inhailing her strawberry scent for the final time, then i broke away.

"Bye my Isabella" I whispered..._What am i gonna do without her?_

Turning around walking towards the door, I tried to stay strong i would crumble when i got away.

"Edward Cullen dont you dare go!"

I froze hearing the conviction in her voice. I sighed turning around.

"Why Bella! im not enough ok! just dont make this any harder baby!" I pleaded into her brown doe eyes filled with tears.

"But Edward I love you!"

My eyes widened and i froze did she just...does she?

"Edward I love you please dont leave me!" She sobbed.

Running up to me grabbing the collar of my shirt and shoving her lips to mine. I was frozen...but quickly responded. I moaned as her tongue entered my mouth, i kept kissing her showing her how much i love her. I pulled her tightly to me by the waist attacking her lips hungrily with mine, her hands tugging my hair i shivered.

"I" -kiss- "love"-kiss-"you" I chanted smiling through my tear's.

I felt her smile against my mouth. I shoved her against the wall passionetly showering her with kisses, nuzzling her neck.

"Say it again love" I whispered.

"I love you Edward so much"

"Oh god Beautiful you made me the happiest man in the world" I kissed.

Stuff Jacob! Bella loved me...me! Im acting like a total pussy but i dont give a shit.

"Edward dont ever try and leave me again!" she pouted..._so cute_

"Never love..." _I swear never._

"I love you Edward"

"I love you too Angel forever?"

"Forever" My girl promised.

And from that moment i knew i would have to trust her...

**Told you i was saving "I love you" for the right moment !**

**I wonder if Edward and Jacob will start getting along...****but that would make it a boring story ;) mwahaha**

**Next chapter will carry on from this chapter! meaning Edward and Bella have alot to discuss...**

**Please Review this chapter was a hard one to write! and will make me update faster :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope You Enjoy This Chapter! :D **

**Thankyou to the following people who have been so supportive for reviewing...bella sweet 03, TwiGurl4lufe, Vanquish13, twilight-vamp-sis, khartgrove513, shannoninn369,  
westernem, lozzy035, twirob, Cina's, Melisaa, Ka5tie-marie-cullen, roxy43221, alicefan32, Bellsy, melissamary55, dolphindreaming, Twilightgurl1917, adi, vamp-gurl101 xx, MariaLorenzen...**

**I must say i have Generalised Anxiety Disorder and Depression which means i sometimes have panic attacks and get very anxious and get sick easily writing this story though and getting such positive comments back really means the world to me and reminds me that life is worth living :D even if it means writing a chapter every few days for you guys :) so thankyou everyone love you all loads! xxx**

**Oh and check out my other story Freakward :_ Bella__Swan has worked hard for her high school status until she meets a certain bronzed haired boy who is quickly picked on. Will Bella ignore the odd feelings for him? or risk losing everything she has worked for? Popular vs Freaks._**

Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no vally low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby

If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry

'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you

Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way,some how

'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you**  
**

**Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell - Aint No Mountain High Enough**

**BPOV**

I stood kissing Edward in the hospital the boy i loved, and who almost left me...

I couldnt believe how big this lie got, and how much it would hurt him. I love Jacob but in a bestfriend way but with Edward i love him so much words cant describe, when he was trying to leave me i felt like someone was punching a hole threw my chest. I knew all i wanted was Edward, and i knew what i have been feeling all along was love i just havnt been able to say it...until now.

I beamed looking up at my beautiful boyfriend longingly thanking god he didnt leave me, even though i deserve it.

"Edward" I giggled as he nipped the skin of my neck.

"Yes my Love" He breathed against my throat making me shiver.

"Kiss me" I begged.

Edward leaned up so his forehead was touching mine is green eyes sparkling with love as i swooned looking up at him. He smiled my smile bending down to my lips...

"As you wish..."

Edward's lips delicatly touched mine our lips moving in motion my hands ran up his arms curling around his neck, stroking his hair Edward hummed pulling me closer as we continued to kiss. When we finally pulled back my brain finally returned.

"We should go" I breathed holding onto Edwards forarms.

"Ok...I will drive you home and meet you later" I nodded pecking his lips one last time.

We walked out the room hand in hand.

I looked round to see Jacob was on the floor his back against the wall, he got up immediently walking over to us. I felt Edward growl.

"Behave" I whispered.

I let go of Edward's hand giving him a quick smile before Walking up to Jacob, who pulled me into a hug. I could literally hear Edward's growls as he set me down in front of him, scanning my face. I looked at him and noticed bruises on his jaw and stomach i frowned.

"Jake..." I sighed.

Touching his cheek he winced, I ignored Edward who i knew was glaring daggers at Jake.

"Its ok i was caught off guard" He brushed it off "Ready to go?"

I looked back at Edward and who was very tense his jaw clenched, then i looked back and Jake.

"Jake im getting a ride with Edward-"

"What! B you gotta be kidding me!"

"Dont shout at my girlfriend!" I felt Edward stand close behind me.

"Your one to talk! B you cant be serious! he punched me" Jake shouted.

"He...He didnt know about you Jake! wouldnt you freak out in Edward's position?" I pleaded.

"Dont defend him Bella! he is controlling you! twisting your words! you shouldnt have a boyfriend who is violent Bella-"

"I would never hurt her!" Edward hissed.

"Yeah you better not or i would kick your ass!"

"Please! can you two just stop fighting! Jacob. Edward's my boyfriend he is part of my life now! and has a right to be jealous...Edward. Jacob is my best friend and your gonna have to trust me and him when we meet up"

I looked at them both as they glared at eachother, i put one hand on both of their chests pushing them apart.

"Fine" they both growled out at the same time.

"Now Edward apology to Jake" Edwards eyes widened.

"You got to be kidding love!"

Jacob folded his arms over his chest arragontly smirking.

"Yeah I want my apology"

"Your such a-"

"Edward Please!" I begged.

I Looked up at him from behind my eyelashes pouting, he sighed running a hand threw his hair.

"Im...sorry i hit you" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Now Jake-"

"Nuhuh no way! I have done nothing wrong!"

"Jacob Black apologyise right now!" I raised my eyebrow glaring.

Jake gulped.

"Fine...sorry even though i did nothing wrong!"

"Now was that so hard?" I teased.

Jake rolled his eyes like a five year old.

"Ok...thankyou for today Jake it was awesome! sorry i hope i havnt inflicted to much damage on that bike..."

"Its ok B sorry about your head even though its pretty messed up anyways" he grinned messing up my hair.

"Sorry about your shirt but i dont think anyone is complaining" I Joked shoving him.

"You love it B" Jake winked..._sure_

"Isnt it ilegal for someone to walk around half naked" Edward interupted.

"Not unless you look at good as me" Jacob flexed his muscles.

"Righttttt so is that why you dont have a girlfriend?" Jacob's Jaw clenched.

"I was doing just fine before you came along-"

"Ok me and Edward better get going...see you soon Jake!"

I have him a quick hug and he gave me one last smile, before walking out. I laughed as all the girls in the waiting room stared dazed at Jake..._oh how he loved it_

I looked up at Edward seeing his jaw was still tense, glaring in the direction Jacob walked out of. I smiled walking up to Edward wrapping my arms around his waist nuzzling his jacket, Edward seemed to relax immediently wrapping his arms around my back pulling me even closer, if possible. I lifted my head looking up at Edward he leaned down immediently kissing me sweetly.

"Love you" I whispered.

Edwards smile was simply beautiful...

"I will never get tired of you saying that"

***Hours Later***

I was already changed into my blue PJ's waiting for Edward. Today had been the best and kinda worse of my life...I actually could say the words out loud and i ment them. When Edward was about to walk out my life i felt like my whole world was crumbling around me, just at the thought of not seeing Edward again. That would never happen i loved Edward but i knew he isnt dealing with finding out about Jake well, but i couldnt blame him. If he had a girl best friend i would be just the same...we needed to talk.

When Edward drove me home i studied his face, he would smile then grimace it was like he couldnt make up his emotion. I just had to keep Edward happy, i need Edward to trust me...

I remembered today's events when i got home.

_"Dad im home!" I shouted._

_"Hey Bell's do you want to get take out-" Charlie walked in eyes widening as he looked at me "-Isabella Marie Swan what the hell happened to your head!"...uh oh_

_I reached up feeling my stiched up wound wincing slightly._

_"I ummm fell over with Jake...in his garage! tripped over some old wiring you know me?" I joked. Charlie just raised his eyebrow._

_"Did Jake take you to the hospital?" i nodded. "And you didnt even think of calling your old man?" i rolled my eyes._

_"Dad! I am fine it wasnt an emergency! i would call you if it was-"_

_"Fine" Charlie huffed as i took my painkillers._

Tap Tap Tap

I jumped out of my day dream looking at my window to see Edward smiling at me. I giggled running over to open up the window sliding it up and stepped back, the next second Edward landed gracefully into my bedroom.

He stood like a greek god standing tall with his lean body and sculptured face, he is the most and always will be the most beautiful-est man i will ever meet. I felt a goofy smile cover my lips and butterflies errupt in my stomach.

Edward grinned matching my goofy smile the corners of his gorgous green eyes crinkling. I snapped out of my daze walking towards Edward leaning up on my tip toes to kiss his lips, Edward responded immediently stroking my cheek adorably as Edward slipped his tongue in my mouth i moaned.

"Edward" I whimpered blushing bright red.

Edward chuckled pulling back to stroke my hot cheek.

"I love it when you blush" Edward admired.

"I just love you"

Edwards eyes shot to mine and the next minute i was in his arms again his lips dominating mine hugrily we pulled back after a few minutes for air.

"I love you too" He whispered.

He smiled looking at my head and frowning, his hand reaching up delicatly to touch the stitches. I winced.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little but you make it better" Edward smiled though it didnt reach his eyes.

We got into the normal routine i went to brush my teeth, whilst Edward got changed in my room. He brought over a pair of Pjs now cause he comes over so often.

I walked back in gasping when i saw Edward lying across my bed shirtless, his physique always shocked me. He had just the right amount of muscle not over the top, his skin was pale and shadows appeared at the line of his six pack...i swallowed blushing.

What shocked me was i havnt seen Edward shirtless in ages, because he always wore a top to bed. Though i wasnt complaining! i prefered him this way. I stopped my gawking ignoring Edward's amused stare, as i walked over to the bed.

I climbed on top snuggling against Edward's side my head resting on his naked chest, his arm around my shoulder my arm doodled along his abs.

"Edward" I whispered.

"Yes love?"

"Why arnt you wearing a shirt"

I looked up at Edward he suddently appeared nervous? he ran a hand through his hair.

"Why? does it make you uncomfortable? cause you didnt seem that way with...Jacob" I frowned.

"Edward it doesnt make me uncomfortable at all in fact i uh..kinda prefer it" I blushed. "but you shouldnt do so if your trying to impress me Edward" he sighed.

"I..I cant help feeling jealous Angel! i want to show you im just as good-" I groaned.

"Edward baby" I looked directly into his green eyes" I love you! you ok? Jacob and me have been friends since we have both been in diapers, your my boyfriend and you have nothing to prove and to be honest i prefer your body" I blushed.

Edward smiled cockily.

"Good that saves me having to go to the gym..." My eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" I gasped.

"Bella i dont think you understand i would do anything for you! and if that means going to the gym more i will do it to be better for you"

"Edward i told you i just want you ok? you are good enough! it should be me trying to make more of an effort"

Edward's arm tightened around me lifting me up slightly to kiss my forehead his nose nuzzling my hair.

"But your perfect love" I scoffed causing Edward to growl.

"What kinda girlfriend lies to her boyfriend about having a male bestfriend"

"Technically you never lied because i never asked"

"Edward" I groaned.

"Ok Bella im not...happy about you seeing him but i know how much you want to...but just promise me next time something happens call me baby? i was so worried and when i saw Jacob doing my job i was so angry for him touching you"

"I will Edward i promise no more lies ok? and i will try and cool the intimicacy down with me and Jake i think hes finding me having a boyfriend hard"

"Ok love" I pecked Edwards lips snuggling closer.

"Isabella about the Motorbiking-" uh oh.

"What about it..."

"I dont want you doing that anymore"

"But-"

"No Isabella if i let you hang out with him im certainly not letting you on a bike again! i bet you werent even wearing a helmet!"

I looked down and heared him stomach rumble into a growl i rubbed it soothingly.

"As long as i see Jake?" I looked up Edward grimaced.

"Yes..."

"Then ok" Edward smiled.

"Good Girl" he kissed my nose.

I kept doodling over his six pack amiring it like it was a work of art, i started to notice Edward shift a little.

I leaned up so i was straddling Edward his eyes turned dark and they made me shiver, as all i saw was lust. We started kissing for a few minutes as i ran my hands up and down Edward's stomach and arms. Edward pulled my hip closer to him and with the other grabbing my hair as we kissed passionatly. I forgot everything around me and it was just me and Edward, we were moaning and panting.

Edward suddenly flipped us over so he was on all fours on top of me, i grabbed his neck pulling his mouth to mine. My hands fisting his hair causing Edward to moan gosh he must like that. We carried on kissing our tongues fought for dominace and of course Edward won. When i pulled my face back needing air Edward nuzzled my neck sucking just below my earlobe driving me insane.

"Edward" I panted.

"Mmm yes say my name Angel im the only one who makes you feel this way" I whimpered agreeing.

I leaned my head to the side giving Edward more access as i pulled his hair. I swear Edward purred pulling back to hover over me i whimpered from the loss of contact.

"So Beautiful" Edward whispered.

"Edward more" I pleaded.

Edward smirked his eyes dark with lust probably mirroring mine.

"Who do you belong to Isabella?"

"You Edward im yours"

"Good Girl" Edward smashed his lips to mine.

I groaned as we carried on kissing panting each others names.

"Bella?" Charlie shouted.

Suddenly we both frooze I snapped out of my lustful daze quickly jumping from the bed smoothing out my PJ's and my wild hair. I looked back to Edward who was staring off smiling to himself..._boys how do people understand them?_

"Bella are you ok!" I heard footsteps..._uh oh._

"I-Im fine wait a second!" I shouted.

I ran to the bed grabbing a very amused Edward pulling him along towards my wardrobe, Edward raised his eyebrow.

"You got to be kidding love"

"Edward get in" I whispered/pleaded.

"But-"

I heard the Charlie outside my room fiddling with the door knob, i quickly pushed Edward back into the wardrobe it was a tight fit but it would have to do if Charlie caught me i would be in so much trouble. I slammed the wardrobe closed as Charlie walked into the room.

"Hey dad!" i walked towards him..._breathe he wont suspect a thing!_

"Hey i thought i heard something-" I blushed.

"Oh yeah that was me!" Charlie raised his eyebrow.

"And what were you doing young lady?" I gulped.

"I was talking to...Alice!" Charlie looked puzzled. "On the phone yes! Alice on the phone" I nodded.

"Hmm ok" Charlie seemed unconvinced.

My eyes widening as i noticed Edward's clothes on the rocking chair folded neatly, Charlie was looking at me curiously about to follow my vision-

I suddenly screamed Charlie jumped back eyes wide.

"Bella whats wrong!"

"I..I think i saw someone outside behind the tree!" I faked.

Charlie walked to my window pearing out, i quickly grabbed Edward's clothes shoving them into a draw.

"I dont see anyone Bell's" Charlie turned around to me.

"Oh ok Thankyou it was probably just a badger or something...anyways im really tired thanks Dad! see you in the morning" I faked yawned.

"Ok night Bell's no more talking on the phone" I nodded.

Charlie walked out slamming the door i waited until i heard charlie's retreating footsteps, when he closed his door i sighed in relief walking towards my wardrobe. I opened it up to see a very uncomfortable Edward he squeezed out rubbing his neck.

"Next time im hinding under the bed" Edward muttered.

"Your fault" I smiled.

Edward raised an eyebrow walking towards me.

"Oh really?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me to him.

"Y-Yes" I stuttered as he dazzled me.

"If i can recall it was you who attacked me my not so innocent Isabella" he whispered.

His face so close to mine i inhailed his scent suddenly becoming dizzy, i shook my head blushing.

"I dont know what your talking about Mr Cullen" Edward smirked.

"Really little minx" Edward chuckled.

Kissing my forehead walking towards the bed.

"I thought you liked it" I walked towards the light switch turning it off.

"Oh i did alot...feel free to attack me again" I blushed.

Turning round Edward was under the covers holding them open for me to slide into.

"Im sorry you had to hide in the wardrobe" i slid in snuggling up to Edward.

"It's ok Love i would do anything for you" Edward kissed my lips quickly.

"I love this side of you your so sweet" I yawned.

Edward chuckled.

"Lets go to bed my Bella"

I turned with my back towards Edward he snuggled against me holding me against his stomach, his arms around my middle. His face buried in my neck so he was spooning me, i heard him inhail.

"I love you Edward" I murmered sleepily.

"Shhh i love you too baby now sleep my love" I sighed happily.

As Edward the boy i loved hummed my lullaby into my ear I peacefully fell off to sleep...

**JPOV**

I was sat in bed my hands behind my head as i stared up at the ceiling thinking over today's events...

Seeing Bella's boyfriend's face was priceless i smirked at the memory.

Bella has always thought of me as a bestfriend but that was gonna change very soon...I thought they would break up today, but obviously their relationship is a little bit stronger than i thought but no matter i will put a stop to that...

I loved Bella and know deep down she loves me too.

I spent the rest of the night plotting how to break them both up...

**Grrr that Jake! what is he planning? will it work?**

**I guess you will have to wait and see...Mwahaha! ;)**

**Please Review for faster updates and more Edward and Bella cuteness! :D**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**Review for Edward's six pack ;) **


	20. Chapter 20

****

**Ahhh Dont hate me i know i havnt updated in a while! i have been sooooo busy! but here you go i hope you enjoy ! :)**

********

**Btw once again BIG THANKYOU to the following reviewers...Adi, Dolphindreaming, Cina's, Khartgrove513, AJ04-Jtrs98, Alicefan32, Melisaa, Loutombeth2619, Carefulositopeace, Vanquish13, Shannoninn369, Bella sweet03, Luna Shoane, TwiGurl4lufe, Westernem, oXChelseyBunsXo, Lozzy035, Twilight-vamp-sis, melissamary55...Thankyou! without all you guys i wouldnt carry on writing this story!**

**Enjoy the Chapter! :D**

******BPOV**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I slammed my hand down to stop my alarm clock, rubbing up to wipe my eyes. Getting up from the bed i noticed a note on the side i instantly smiled...Edward.

_Hey Beautiful_

_See you at school once again i have to say i hate leaving you._

_Even if it's only for a few hours..._

_Love you always _

_Your Edward _

Grabbing a spare change of clothes and a hair brush, i skipped towards my bathroom happily.

***Arriving At Forks High School***

I parked my car up in the parking lot noticing Alice and Edward werent here yet. I frowned..._Gosh Bella get a grip! you will see him soon._

I mentally nodded hopping out the car, throwing my bag over my shoulder. I leaned against my truck.

"HEY BELLA!" I looked up from my day dreaming.

I noticed the boy immedienty he was in my maths class, with dark skin and jet black hair with blue eyes.

"Hey Tyler" I smiled poliety.

He walked up to me, i stared curious and confused we hardly ever talk.

"What's up?" I bit my lip.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to prom with me?" _say whaaaat._

"Prom? when's prom?" He smiled..._uh oh! that wasnt a yes!_

"The poster's have just been put up today its like in a month so what do you say?" I blushed.

"I-Im sorry Tyler but um me dancing isnt a good idea-"

"It doesnt matter"

"I really cant anyway i got a boyfriend" I edged.

"So?" My jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me...NO!" He sighed shrugging his shoulders.

"Worth a try...see you around Bella!" Tyler ran off back to his van.

Ok what just happened there?

Suddenly i heard the sound of a car pulling into the parking lot, a huge smile lite my face and everything was forgotton Edward's here!

I walked up to Edward's Volvo. He got out immediently and i halted without him looking at me, i was still dazzled by his male beauty. His hair was even more messier today and he wore a blue polo shirt, and jeans; with his jacket swung over his shoulder..._gosh my boyfriend is looking hot! _I blushed at the thought.

Edward's eyes seemed to scan the parking lot worriedly until his eyes connected with mine, his face lit up into a beautiful crooked smile...my smile.

I shook out of my daze walking towards him, blushing shyly to stand in front of him. I felt Edward's hand stroke my blushing cheek only making it worse.

"Your so cute when your shy thats what i love about you sometimes your so innocent" Edward murmured softly.

Wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me to him so are noses were touching, Edward immediently pushed his lips to mine as we started to kiss passionatly until...

"Belsie and Eddie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I started to giggle and Edward growled.

I turned my head to see Emmet, Rose and Jasper with his arm around Alice. I blushed noticing they were here the whole time.

"Emmet grow up" Edward muttered.

"Ouch Eddie"

Emmet faked he was wounded making me giggle more, Emmet's smile growing huge.

"Hey Belsie where's my hug?" He smiled.

I felt Edward's arm tighten around me, i looked up at him seeing him scowl at Emmet.

"Jeez Edward learn to share you already spend all night with her!" I gasped...ALICE KNEW!

"What?" Jasper Rose and Emmet asked all at once.

"Alice!" Edward hissed.

"What? Jasper sometimes does the same!" I heard Edward growl looking at Jasper.

"You have been sneaking into my sister's room!" Jasper gulped.

"Gosh you guys are all so whipped" Emmet teased.

"No we are not" Jasper and Edward said at the same time.

"Rose has Emmet never snuck into your room? Alice asked curiously.

"He tried but he snores like a pig"

We all burst out laughing and for once i think Emmet actually blushed, he coughed nervously rubbing his neck.

"Lets move on so Bella loves Edward now!"

"How did you know?" I blushed.

"Bro's before Ho's" I raised my eyebrow, Emmet gulped. "Alice told me" he pointed.

"Jasper told me" Rose interjected.

"And Edward told me!" Alice bounced around happily.

She drew me in for a tight hug, which i gave back squealing.

"Im so happy for you guys!" She smiled.

Feeling Edward's arms wrap around my middle pulling my back against his chest he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Love you"

"Love you too" I whispered.

"Awwwww" Alice and Rose awed.

"EMMET! why do you never hold me and tell me you love me like that!" We all laughed.

"Of course i love you Rosie! but im also a man!"

Edward let one arm go of me to slap Emmet over the head making everyone laugh again, Emmet rolled his eyes.

***Bell Rings***

"Let's get to class love" I nodded.

Edward dropped his arms from around me clasping his hand in mine, as we walked side by side of to our first class...

Gossip travelled fast about prom i heard loads of girls talking about dresses and kept seeing guys nervously ask girls. Second lesson i was suprised in English Literature when Eric asked me to prom i kindly declinded, knowning if i had to go with anyone it would be Edward.

It was forth lesson and time for gym, I smiled happy that Edward was in my class.

I got changed extra early ignoring all the glares by lauren and her groupies. I walked out into the gym with my hair tide up wearing a white shirt, and green shorts. (Forks colours) self conciously noticing Edward was playing basketball with a few other guys warming up.

Edward was amazing at any sport, Currently he was playing Basketball. He made a shot for the basket dunking it causing cheers from the other members, he wore quater length shorts and a basketball shirt.

I smiled just when i was gonna walk over Mike stood in front of me halting my steps.

"Hey Arizona!" Mike smiled.

Since working with Mike at the shop we have become friends...on some level anyways...He kept his distance obviously what ever Edward said did the trick.

"Hey Mike whats up? everything ok at the store?" I asked quickly wanting to get away.

"Yeah everything's fine...I heard Tyler ask you to prom?" Mike rubbed his neck nervously.

"Ummm yeah i said i couldnt go"

"Oh...So your not actually going? you didnt just say it cause you didnt want to go with him?"

"Dancing not my thing really" I mumbled blushing.

"Well if you change your mind...I was just wondering if you would like to go to prom with me? I no its a long shot with Cullen but-"

"Im sorry Mike i cant-"

Suddenly a ball flew and hit Mike on the back of the head. He flinched rubbing the spot wincing, he turned around and I saw everyone on the court laughing along with a few girls Edward was leaning against the basket smirking.

I wonder if this was what he was like before i came here? everyone said Edward had changed...

As much as I loved Edward even if he did look incredibly sexy right now. I frowned apologyising to Mike on Edward's behalf.

"Mike are you ok?" I asked nervously just standing.

"Uh y-yeah im fine...see you sunday Arizona" Mike sulked walking off.

I gave him a fake smile going to pick up the basketball, looking up at Edward who was watching me curiously.

I walked up to him, his face was still curious as he looked over my head in discust.

"Hey-"

"What did Newton want?" I gulped.

"N-Nothing" Edward looked down at me raising his eyebrow arms folded.

I shifted nervously under his intence stare passing the ball from side to side in my hands.

"Why did you apologyise?"

"Because you threw a basketball at his head" I statly dumply.

"Im not stupid Isabella" He growled.

"I was just being polite-"

"Well dont! Mike will get idea's" I frowned wondering why Edward was so mad at me.

"It had nothing to do with you" I stated bravily Edward's eyes narrowed down at mine.

"Its has everything to do with me when he was talking to whats mine!" My eyes widened.

"What's bought this on?" i bit my lip tears flooding my eyes.

"You Isabella need to learn to stop encouraging boys when your taken!" I gasped.

"What are you trying to say!" I seethed

"Dont glare at me Isabella" I growled the nerve!

I shoved the basketball at Edward who caught it stumbling back slightly i heard some "oooo's" as i walked away and some wolf whistles.

"Isabella get back here now!"

"OK EVERYONE LISTEN UP!-"

I ignored Edward for the rest of the session staying as far away from him as possible.

I understand that Edward was jealous but he was practically calling me a slut! like i wanted this attention? even after i tell him i love him he still doesnt trust me to be faithful! I understand he obviously has trust issue's but this was crazy!

It's like now he has me hes trying to control me...most of the time i dont mind im abit of a push over but sometimes i felt like an object.

The coach blew his whistle signaling it was end of lunch i needed to talk to Edward.

I turned round to see him staring at me he walked over basketball against his hip, he stopped in front of me.

"Hey" Edward breathed.

Obviously tired from Basketball he was covered in sweat..i bet he would taste soo good Bella focus!

"Hi" I murmured.

Looking over at the far wall as people walked out.

"Angel im sorry! I was being such an ass i just saw Mike and it got me jealous i hate having to share you!" he huffed like a 5 year old.

My lip twitched up slightly.

"I understand Edward but you need to trust me! this will never work if you dont-"

"Shhh dont be angry with my Beautiful. I will always make sure this works"

Edward stepped forward brushing my cheek with the back of his hand. I nuzzled into it.

"I love you so much Angel"

"I love you to Edward i can never stay mad at you" I whispered.

The next minute Edward was holding me to his chest tilting my chin up to press his lips softly to mine, as we kissed sweetly my hands gripping his sweaty hair. I squimed wiping my hands on my shorts.

"Yuck!" I wiped causing Edward to chuckle.

I glared playfully stuck my tongue out at him, Edward's smile grew bigger before Edward could process it i noticed the basketball in Edward's hand. I grabbed it running off towards the basket, giggling Edward was hot on my tail. I stop taking a shot and missing, i pouted huffing to myself turning to Edward who was smiling adorably at me.

"You suck at Basketball" I blushed.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes.

"Come here Beautiful and let me teach you to shoot"

I walked up to him excited he chuckled at my enthusiasm, standing me right in front of the basket. Edward right behind me, his hands covered mine ontop of the ball.

"Ok bend at the knees...Good girl. Then i want you to lean up on your toes eyes on the basket both hands use to direct the ball one underneith and the other on its side...Good girl. Now when you lean up on your toes your gonna realease the ball like this-"

Edward flipped our hands so the ball went flying off and straight into the basket, I watched in awe. Edward went and retrieved the ball standing behind me again getting me into positon, he dropped his hands from the ball keeping them on my hips his lips close to my ear.

"Now bend at the knees" Edward's words ordered as i tried to concentrate.

"Your very distracting" I could tell Edward was smirking.

"Focus Love" i nodded.

I bent at the knees my hands on position on the ball.

"Good girl now lean up and shoot for the target" I nodded.

Doing as he said I lifted off sending the ball through the air and into the basket, I squealed fist punching the air the next second Edward was spinning me around in circles. Kissing my nose, my eye lids, my cheeks everywhere he could reach.

"That's my girl!" I blushed.

"CULLEN! SWAN! OFF THE COURT" I jumped blushing.

We both laughed giving each other a final kiss before running off towards the changing rooms...

***LUNCH***

Me and Edward were walking hand in hand towards our table, both setting our trays down and seating next to each other. Edward putting his arm around me.

Alice and Rose were squealing about something, whilst the Jasper and Emmet grimaced.

"Hey guys" I smiled.

"Belllaaaaa!" Alice giggled. "You, me, Rose prom dress shopping this saturday you in?" I grimaced.

"I ummm" I shifted nervously until i heard a gasp.

"Oh my gosh Bella! Your not coming to prom!" Alice shrieked apalled.

I felt everyone's eyes on me as i shrank back into Edward's side.

"Alice its not my thing...me dancing and in heels it just doesnt work" I took a bite of my apple nervously.

"But Bellllaaaa you have to come!" Alice whined.

"Yeah Bella! Alice is right its a right of passage everyone is going!" Rose stated.

"I dont no i just thought i would spend a quiet night in with Charlie-"

"Cut the crap Bella your coming! even if me and Alice have to drag you there!" Rose threatened and I gulped. "Besides its not like you dont have alot of willing dates..."

I felt Edward growl beside me.

"Who asked you?" Edward whispered trying to hide his anger but failing.

"U-Um no-one"

Edward growled pulling me onto his lap wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"Isabella" Edward warned.

"Tyler, Eric...and Mike"

"Is that what Mike asking you in Gym?-"

"Eddie relax please? Anyways i told them no! if i was to go it would only be with you!" I smiled.

Nuzzling his neck and kissing his cheek.

"Good Girl" Edward kissed my forehead smiling arrogently.

"Anyways Edward it doesnt matter me and Alice both got asked by other people too" I heard Jasper and Emmet gasp.

"Who!" Jasper ordered looking slightly scary.

He drew Alice closer wrapping a possessive arm around her.

"Yeah who Rosie they are Dead!" Emmet seethed.

Rose rolled her eyes smiling at Alice and Me.

"Ok i think the cavemen need to cool down a little" The boys huffed making me giggle.

"Beautiful" Edward whispered.

I looked up still seated on his lap, raising my eyebrow curiously.

"Um will you go to prom with me then?" Edward smiled nervously...talk about 180 degree turn.

"But what if i fall?"

"I will catch you" He promised making me smile.

"Edward i dont no-"

"Please Beautiful for me?" He pleaded his green eyes wide.

"Ok" i whispered smiling.

He smiled my smile making my stomach erupt in butterfly's as he pecked my lips.

"Love you Angel"

"Love you too Edward" I murmured and i did with all my heart...

***Arriving home***

"Hey Dad im back!" I slammed the door closed.

"Hey Bell's!" Dad waved from the sofa.

"Hows the game?"

"Good. Your mother called" I froze..._uh oh_

"Yeah?"

"Said you havnt spoken to her in a while she was worried"

"Oh i just had a lot on-"

"Bella?" Charlie looked at me my raising his eyebrow. I gulped.

"I didnt want to distract her you know...I thought with Phil-"

"Bell's shes your mother...it's important you speak to her soon you know what shes like"

"Yeah" I sighed.

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom dropping my bag onto the floor. I climb onto my bed scrolling through the contacts on my phone, until i found Renee's. I dialed nervously.

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom it's Bella-"

"Isabella! why havnt you called me? I have been worrying sick young lady!-"

"Im sorry Mom i have been so busy and i didnt want to bother you-"

"Bella Im your mother its your job as my daughter to bother me sweetheart...now tell me how have you been?"

"I have been fine forks is great" I smiled.

"Really? last i heard you hate forks and its weather"

"Well not so much now Mom"

"Does this have anything to do with a certain boy?" Mom asked nosily.

"I ummm...maybe"

"Isabella! has my daughter got a boyfriend whos the lucky boys name?" I smiled.

"Edward Cullen he's a boy at my school hes amazing" I heard mom shriek in the background making me laugh "How serious?"

"Um well i love him" I giggled.

"Oh sweetheart this is brilliant im so happy for you!"

"Thankyou Mom"

"I miss you so much sweetheart I feel like we need a catch up! would you like to come visit me and Phil at the new house? please say yes honey"

"Im not sure..." The thought of leaving Edward made me feel sick.

"Well its not for ever...just a week at the most! Please Bella come see your mother" She whined making me laugh.

Her and Alice would get on like a house on fire.

"Ok Mom"

"Excellent! next weekend? is that ok?"

"Um yeah i will tell Edward" I sighed reluctantly.

"Bella obviously your very attached to this boy... I bet hes cute! is he cute? Anyways you could invite him" My whole face lite up.

"Really!" I shrieked happily.

"Of course i would love to see this boy who has stolen my daughters heart"

"Thankyou Mom i will ask him and call you soon"

"Make sure you do Isabella! remember you can always bother me! so happy for you see you soon sweetheart"

I heard a door open in the backgroud Phil shout something.

"Oh Phil says hi" I giggled.

"Say Hi from me...Mom you better get going and i need to do homework speak to you tomorrow bye Mom love you!"

"Love you too! Bye Isabella!" I switched off my phone.

I smiled to myself...Edward and me off to Arizona! I hope he says yes...

****

**So Will Edward want to go to Arizona? or will Bella go alone? hmmm decisions.**

**I have a few quite dramatic chapters coming up soon so i needed this to be fairly normal enough :) **

**Please Review and i promise to update quicker this time! :D**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**Review for Sweaty Basketball Edward ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**OK DONT HURT ME IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE! but i have been extremely busy and instead of putting on one of those annoying explanation chapters i thought you would appreciate a very long exciting chapter! :D **

**Also thankyou to the following people who reviewed on my last chapter...lozzy035, Bella sweet03, MariaLorenzen, AJ04-Jtrs98, melissamary55, Ribeana Girl, alicefan32, team jazper, Melisaa, Cina's, dolphindreaming, twirob, adi, Twilighter203...Thankyou all so much for reviewing :)****PLEASE DONT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY THERE IS STILL SO MUCH FURTHER FOR IT TO GO I HAVE A GREAT FEW CHAPTERS COMING UP SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :D**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**BPOV**

"oooo Bella what about this one! it's your colour and Edward would love it on you!"

"Alice I still don't know if this is a good idea" I mumbled.

"Bella! We have talked about this your coming!" Rose ordered.

"But guyssss" I whined.

"No excuses Bella! I already have picked out dresses for you to try on" Alice smiled.

"Urghh is it really necessary to try on about 20 dresses?"

"YES! gosh Bella i dont know what you would without me!" I rolled my eyes giggling.

Today me Alice and Rose were trying on dresses for prom. It was in a month but apparently Alice insisted we must buy our dress's before hand, which sucks. I have been here for ages going through torture as Alice and Rose tried on clothes, i decided to text Edward.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**Edward! Alice and Rosalie are torturing me! **

**Apparently trying on dresses means about 20 odd!**

**I'm missing you loads I can't wait to see you later**

**Love you :) **

**Your Bella :D xxx**

Rose then exited the dressing room in a stunning Red dress, I gasped she looked amazing! It hugged her in all the right places strapless and floor length with black sequins.

"Rose you look amazing!" She smirked.

"I do don't I ! Alice I think this is the one!" Alice giggled.

"That is sure to drive Emmet mad!"

"Your right Alice Emmet's gonna be drooling all night" I agreed.

"Thanks guys" Rose went back in to change out of the dress.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**I wish i could save you love but there's no stopping Alice!**

**I bet you look beautiful in all of them wanna send me a few pics of some?**

**I miss you more Angel I hate being apart from you **

**Your Edward xxx**

**P.S I love you always...**

I smiled Edward and me have been as close as ever recently I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. I have been so distracted with Edward that I haven't even asked him if he would come to Arizona with me yet! but I already knew the answer...I couldn't wait till Edward meets Renee. I smiled to myself...

"Urgh! I can't choose between the yellow or green...Bella!" I looked up.

"Huh?" I asked confused from my day dreaming, Alice glared.

"Which dress!"

"Ummm what about trying that purple one on Alice" I nodded to the back and she turned around.

"I dont know Bella..."

"Just try it Alice" Rose came out of the dressing room.

"Fine" she sighed dramatically.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**You know Alice will kill me if I took pic's**

**Apparently I have to make a grand entrance**

**Even though knowing me I will fall flat on my face :( **

**And I'm so lucky to have you...again why are you with me?**

**Your Bella xxx**

Suddenly Alice stepped out of the dressing room looking stunning! The dress was a rich purple just above the knees hugging her in at the waist, then spreading out. Alice looked amazing! she threw herself at me squealing loudly.

"OMG BELLA ! I love it ! You have the gift" she awed me..._the what?_

"Alice I only asked you to put it on because it was your colour" I rolled my eyes smiling.

"Bella your coming shopping with me more often your my lucky charm!"

_Maybe Emmet was right about the lepricorn thing..._

"I'm gonna go pay! be right back then it's your turn!" Alice winked walking towards Rose.

**To: Bella**

**From: Edward**

**Isabella! What have I said about doubting yourself!**

**You silly girl **

**You don't have to worry i will always catch you my love now**

**I'm off with Emmet and Jasper will meet you at the diner **

**I'm counting down the minutes till I next see you...**

**Yours Always Edward xxx**

I smiled happily quickly replying.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**Ok have fun! will be thinking of you see you soon.**

**Yours Forever Bella xxx**

I looked up as Rose and Alice walked towards me evilly with loads of dresses, I groaned as they rushed me off into the changing rooms.

An Hour later and I finally found the dress I wanted which was the first I picked out! but apparently i needed variety. I scoffed. My dress was just below my knees dark blue with ruffles and sleeveless, it hugged me in all the right places. I beamed _I hope Edward will like it_

"Wow Bella you look hot!" Alice shouted making me blush.

"You wait till Edward see's you" Rose winked.

I went back in the changing rooms got changed, then headed towards the till paying for my dress. Walking out with Rose and Alice we all headed for the car when I remembered the bookstore.

"Hey guys go on without me I will meet you at the diner. I need to get a book from the bookstore"

"Are you sure Bella? It's getting late! And Edward-"

"Its fine it's not far away tell Edward I won't be long!"

I handed Alice my dress which she put in the car giving them both a hug then they drove away, I walked towards the bookstore.

It was quite quiet as I scanned the shelves looking for an interesting book when I found one of quilitene legends, I decided to give it ago a look at Jacobs heritage. I went up to the cashier and bought my book, walking out the door suddenly noticing how dark it is. I hugged my jumper closer to me as I started walking down the road towards the diner.

Everything seemed that much spooky in the dark for some reason I had a really strange feeling someone was watching me...but I carried on walking.

Suddenly I saw two men down the road I froze. They seemed to be laughing and off balance obviously drunk, I gulped turning to cross the road.

"Hey pretty girl!" I heard a wolf whistle I walked faster.

"Stay a chat gorgeous we don't bite...much" They laughed ignored them..._just get to the diner Bella._

I started to notice they wouldn't stop following me, so I decided to try and take a short cut by going down an ally. I walked a little quicker until decided to take my dad's advice. I grabbed my phone scanning my contacts Edward.

I heard it ring a few times then finally Edward picked up.

"Isabella where are you!" Edward growled. Uh oh...

I heard the men's footsteps behind me and started to shake in fear.

"E-Edward" I whispered desperately.

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked immediately. His voice laced with concern all anger forgotten.

"Hey sugar haven't seen you around here before" I gasped.

I turned round to see a man who stank of alcohol. He came up to me grasping my chin with his hands. I was froze in shock.

"Want to make me feel good" he chuckled.

Bile rose in my throat. He was disgusting pulling me to him, I decided quickly to put my dad's self defence skills to the test. I quickly kneaded him in the groin he shouted in pain collapsing to the floor as i ran as fast as i could hearing shouting and footsteps behind me.

"You little bitch!" he shouted.

I kept running for what seemed like forever, turning a corner and bumping into someone. I looked up noticing it was the two guys from early.

"There you are pretty girl" one winked.

I back away suddenly noticed the guy from early come from behind.

"You're a feisty one but I will break you" I started to shake in fear. I'm gonna die!

"N-No please d-don't" I begged.

"To late precious"

The man grabbed me. I screamed then the man punched me in the jaw, I felt the blood trail down my lip. I started to sob.

"This should be fun boys!"

They all circled me groping as I tried to fight them but I wasn't strong enough I screamed...when suddenly I heard a car screech to a halt. I prayed it was help but who was I kidding.

I screamed as a man grabbed my hair.

That's when i heard it...

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF WHAT'S MINE!"...Edward? am I dreaming?

I felt the man drop me to the floor, I gasped for breath sobbing.

"She was ours first go find your own slut!" I flinched.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

Suddenly I heard shouting and punching, the screams of the men were blood curling. I covered my ears shaking as i backed up against the wall of the ally curling up into a ball.

"EDWARD STOP THATS ENOUGH!"...Emmet?

"SHES MINE! AND THEY! THEY! TOUCHED HER!" The voice was tortured and mad.

"Edward! I know I want to kill them too but think about Bella she needs you! here not behind a cell wall"...Jasper?

Please god tell me that's them and not a hallucination...omg I'm probably been raped and left dying oh god no please no I screamed.

"Bella baby I'm here everything's gonna be ok" I felt someone touch my arm.

But I flinched back sobbing harder.

"P-Please d-don't touch m-me!" I begged.

"Oh god no no no! Jasper she hasnt? has she! was i to l-late?" I heard Edward's voice crack.

"We need to get her to a Carlisle"

_Where are the men?_

_Will they come back?_

_I feel so dirty so disgusting!_

"Bella Baby it's me Edward I'm here they won't hurt you know love. I have to p-pick you up now and take you to Carlisle"

Edwards here...he's here I'm not dead! I swear I heard Edward cry which broke my heart even more.

"Emmet you can drive" Jasper instructed.

I felt Edward scoop me up and I flinched, grabbing hold of his shirt burying my face in his chest crying.

"P-Please don't let them h-hurt me" I begged.

"Oh god Baby I'm so sorry" He sobbed.

**EPOV**

I was sat in the car with Bella shaking in my arms I felt tears run down my face as i looked at my Angel who still wouldn't open her eyes. Her face was tear stained and she had a cut lip her clothes were rumpled but seemed to be intacted, but still I hated myself right now. I should have come quicker! I should have saved her I'm her boyfriend! I'm supposed to protect her!

The men that touched her should have been dead tonight! if it weren't for Emmet and Jasper that might of been the case. she's bloody mine! And they...touched her. I growled hugging her closer to me.

When I saw her screaming and sobbing mess on the floor of the ally, I felt my whole world crashing down on top of me. Then when she flinched away from me I felt my heart break.

"Edward" she whispered.

My eyes widened immediently as i looked down stroking her hair away from her face.

"I'm here baby I'm here open your eyes angel" I begged kissing her nose.

She peeked one eye open she looked like a terrified little lamb. I smiled trying to comfort her pulling her against my chest.

"Edward I'm sorry" she sniffled.

"Don't be sorry Angel! I should of got there sooner it's my job to protect you..."

She just held me tighter as I rocked her back and forth, wiping the blood from her lip and chin ignoring her flinches as i kissed her forehead.

We parked up at my house the lights were on so I knew my parents were home, Bella stayed deathly quiet as I got out the car taking her in my arms.

Jasper and Emmet got out looking at Bella pity and anger in their eyes at the men who could of done this to an innocent girl.

And I saw it on all their faces only if we got there sooner...

"I will call the girls" Jasper pulled out his phone.

"Why was she on her own!" I growled sudden anger rushing to me.

Bella flinched but I ignored it.

"I don't know Edward but I'm sure there is a good reason"

"There better be! Cause I swear to god if not she isn't going out with them again!"

I walked towards the front door with Bella in my arms. I walked in to see my father and mother in the kitchen cooking they both turned around big smiles on there faces suddenly turning to horror when they looked at Bella. Carlisle ran over.

"Son what happened!"

"S-She was attacked" I choked I couldn't even think about it I felt so sick.

Carlisle jaw dropped I looked at Bella and she was staring off into nothing she was really scaring me.

"Edward come with me Emmet call the police we need to fine whoever did this"

"No!" Bella suddenly shouted making us all jump. "-No you can't Charlie I cant...he can't find out I"

"Shhh sweetheart" I whispered in her ear soothing her softly.

Walking towards my bedroom with Carlisle behind me. I placed her on the bed she immediately tightened her hold on my collar there was no way i was going to let her go so I sat down with her. Carlisle walked off to go fetch his medical kit as i pulled Bella to my chest.

"Please don't tell Charlie" She whispered causing me to sigh.

"Baby he needs to know so those monsters can get what's coming to them and protect other women from them"

I waited a few moments as Bella processed my words finally she nodded just as Carlisle walked in smiling softly at Bella.

"Bella is it ok if i take a look at your lip dear?" Bella nodded leaning up so Carlisle could examine her.

He cleaned her face as i ran a soothing hand up and down her back she seemed to relax but was still quiet.

"There you go Bella all done now how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked kindly.

"I'm ok thank you Carlisle" She whispered...so brave was my Bella.

"Thats fine dear Emmet has called Charlie he's arresting those vile men as we speak and i have also convinced him to let you stay over tonight if you want?"

Bella smiled for the first time tonight nodding. Carlisle smiled back at Bella kindly then looked up at me giving my shoulder a squeeze before exiting the room.

**BPOV**

As Carlisle left the room I felt myself sigh in relief I was safe I was here with Edward in his bedroom no one can hurt me now.

I turned to Edward who was staring at me warily like i was an animal ready to bolt. I also saw angry grief and sadness in his eyes, i sucked in a large breath of air making my way towards him climbing ontop of his body leaning my head on his chest. I felt Edward freeze before wrapping his arms around my waist holding me too him.

"Thankyou" I kissed his chest.

"What for?" Edward asked confused.

"For saving me" Suddenly Edward scoffed.

I felt myself frown as i turned my head up to look at Edward resting my hands on his chest so i could look down at him my expression confused.

"I'm confused" I declared.

"Bella how can you thank me for saving you when i should of been there with you to prevent this happening in the first place!" Edward sighed raking a hand through his hair in frustration.

"But you did save me! if you didn't come when you did...i don't even want to think what could of happened" I shivered.

Edwards hold tightened on me his jaw set tight.

"Don't even think about it love what happened you today will never happened to you again I promise"

"How can you be so sure?" I whispered.

"Cause from now on I'm not letting you out of my sight love"

My eyes widened down at Edward's.

"Edward you cant-" He growled protesting.

"Bella someone tried to take avantage of you today! He was trying to make you his! Your mine Bella he tried to hurt you..."

I opened my mouth but no words came out, i was speechless. Edward's face turned to anger then to agony in seconds, whilst i have been in almost a dream world Edward has been here comforting me whilst i was a sobbing mess. Then it hit me he has been blaming himself my silly adorable possessive Edward.

I stroked Edward's jaw as he tried to compose his face fighting back the tears i leaned down kissing his lips softly.

"I love you so much" I whispered.

"I love you too" Edward sighed kissing me back.

"We will get through this" I stroked Edward's hair.

He practically purred nuzzling my neck with kisses. I pulled his face back to mine kissing him with as much passion as i could give, Edward flipping me over so he was on top of me fitting every curve of my body perfectly. Suddenly i winced as Edward put slightly to much pressure on my lip he pulled back instant his expression worried.

"Are you ok?" I nodded yawning.

"Sleep my love i promise i will protect you from now on" He whispered.

I smiled sleepily snuggling into Edward's chest as he leaned slightly over me my head in his neck and his arm wrapped protectively around my waist pulling me closer.

"Will you be here when i wake up?" I whispered warily.

I felt his kiss my forehead softly

"Always my Angel now sleep love"

I nodded slowly falling asleep in the arms of my protector, the man i love, my Edward Cullen.

**DU DU DU holy moly bet no one was expecting that !**

**but i need to get Edward and Bella's relationship really strong before...*cuts out***

**so what do you guys think good ? Bad?**

**More possessive Edward on the way! :D Do you think he will be mad at the girls? probably! lol**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee review review review. **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**Please review for a faster update! :)**


End file.
